Equestria Divided
by slice141
Summary: Equestria had become a bloodstained land after the two sisters vanished. Now 15 years later Dark Star is on a personal mission to bring the body of his wife back from Equestria to the Imperium before he launches a purge to clear the land of all the evils that have consumed it, and bring back harmony to the war torn lands. What House are you with? See you on the battlefield. need oc
1. Chapter 1

15 years, its been 15 years since Equestria split, 15 years since I lost two of my loved ones. Pinkie and Lightning Dust, 15 years since our Empress and Equestria's ruler have disappeared.

15 years since my sister has fallen into madness along with the death of my beloved Pinkamena and my little girl lost another mother, stricken with grief Lightning leaves me and the rest of the family claiming that she just could not stay anymore. So she left now my little girl is grown and has taken over the family business.

But perhaps I should start at the begining, 15 years ago Princess Celestia along with Empress Luna simply vanished. After several years of uprisings and chaos the Elements of Harmoney took matters into their own hooves besides my wife Pinkie.

But soon they realized that their view on how to solve the problem were just to vastly different and with Dashes injury and my wifes death the other elements went to find their own way to solve the problems with Equestria.

Not since before the unification of the three tribes has Equestria seen so much bloodshed. With the land now broken up into five major houses: House Moon and Star, House Earthborn, House Everfree, House Whitegold and House Stromwing.

With these five houses constantly at war or at the very best a shaky treaty, the way of harmoney has all but been forgotten and add the vile demons of the Cult of Laughter who have stolen my wifes body to do with only Luna knows what.

After all these years and after my life along with the Imperium have suffered I along with the support of the ponies of the Imperium will launch a crusade that will shake even the heavens to take back what is ours and put in our own investigation to the Empresses disappearance.

I High Lord Dark Star along with my fellow brother will lead the purge of Equestria when the time is right, but first I must find my wife's body and return her home where she belongs.

With our allies in the northern regions of Equestria, the Griffons and in the south the Changeling swarm we will set a new path in the name of freedom and prosperity for the ponies of Equestria! Until then I must be off to do my own personal hunt for these demons that steals loved ones from their eternal rest.

(Present)

Dark Star smiled looking at his one and only son through his home window holding his birthday present born two days after the princesses vanished, Avitus Vinyl Scratches and his son who was just turning 15 today.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Stardancer yelled pulling her little brother into a hug.

"Wow you guys really went all out this year!" The young unicorn stallion gushed walking over to his uncle.

"Uncle Solar where's father at?" He asked the giant of a stallion who smiled down at him.

"You old stallion is- THUMP!

"Damnit!"

"Here." Solar smiled watching the colt beam as joy filled his heart when the door opened he saw his father carrying in a long box that was maybe half the size of him.

"DAD!" He rushed to his father who smiled and scooped his son up crushing him in a hug.

"Oh my boy your getting to big to fast!" Dark Star yelled getting a laugh from everyone.

"I know right!? Hehe, ok stud what did you get the boy?" Vinyl asked while Dark looked at his son.

"Now Avitus I know you have been asking me to train you for the guard and you know I would love to but with me leading our people it has been very difficult, so since I cant train you personally I will be having your uncle train you in his arts and hoof to hoof fighting along with CQC." Dark Star smiled as his sons eyes got bigger and bigger along with his smile as he pulled beautiful sword from the box holding it in his hoof.

"This was made by the finest blacksmiths here in the Imperium, I was told she will never break and is enchanted to stay razor sharp forever as long as you put a little magic in it." Dark Star said smiling while looking at the drooling sparkly eyed face of his son.

"I am putting a lot of faith in you Avitus, you will wield this blade with honor and let Luna guide you." Dark smiled getting a nod from Avitus.

"Thank you father I wont let you down." He said taking the blade pulling it out a little of its sheath to see a pale blue sword that seemed to light up the room.

"So Avi what are you gonna name her?" Stardancer asked coming up behing him.

"Nyx." He simply stated getting a smile from the family.

"That sound wonderful darling!"

They all turned to see Rarity and Sweetie Belle in the doorway along with their bodyguards.

"RARITY YOU MADE IT!"

Mistress Rarity one of the heads of the five houses leader of House Whitegold. Rarity over the years has suffered from a rare unicorn disease called Crystalitis which slowly causes the mare to turn insane but with the help of Sweetie Belle along with Dark Star and his family managed to keep her from sliding off the deep end.

Rarity was one of the only mares out of the elements that came to the funeral of Pinkie Pie and helped console Dark Star when Lightning Dust left them and Pinkies body was grave robbed. They are allies and that is the only reason the other houses have not tried to invade her lands.

Dark has even been researching a way to cure her disease and so far the only thing keeping it from spreading is the yearly doses of Dark Stars magic to keep the disease from spreading into her vital organs.

"Of course darling! You didnt really think I would miss my favorite nephew's 15th birthday now did you?" She asked kissing the little colt on the horn making he grin wide while getting in from freezing winter wind and snow and handing one of her guards her coat.

"Thanks for coming Aunt Rarity! Come on I want to show you Nyx." He said taking her uncrystalized arm and pulling her to the birthday table making the mare smile.

"Hey Sweetie Belle how you been?" Stardancer asked getting a smile and blush from the mare.

"You know same ol same ol, keeping the borders secured and learning politics from other skills from when Rairty steps down. What about you? I heard that there was some trouble durning one of your trips to Manehatten." She asked as the two friends walked off.

"Yeah just some of House Moon and Star's stupidity, nothing we couldnt handle and we were sure to show them not to interfear with our trade routes again." Stardancer smiled with Sweetie Belle.

"Oh? Do tell."

Dark Star smiled watching the two mares walk away while Vinyl stood at his side.

"When are you leaving?" She asked getting a sigh from him.

"In a few days time. I will be heading for the Emerald Coast and then to the Wastelands to see Queen Thrall. From there I will be seeking out this demon cult." He growled before feeling his wifes hoof on his shoulder.

"Hey its cool stud I understand but you need to tell Avitus that you will be leaving for a while. You know how he looks up to you and I know your gonna be sending him to the munks to be trained in the Fine Blade and Stone Hoof. Just please come back to us and bring Pinkie with you, this family cant take anymore pain." She said nuzzing his neck getting a sigh out of him.

"What would I do without you by my side?" He asked

"Lets hope it never comes to that stud." She replied getting a nod out of him before they went and joined the party and smiled at the shocked look on Avitus' face when Rarity gave him one of the rifles from her house crafted by the finest gunsmiths of House Whitegold.

(A few hours later)

After everyone went home and Sweetie and Stardancer went to Stardancers home the three adults where sitting down by the fire since it was getting chilly with the winter weather outside, the three were sipping on some Crystal berry tea just talking of the past.

"Oh my do you remember when Twilight and Pinkie pulled your birthday pank on you with Dash darling!? Oh the look on your face was priceless dear I wish I could have had a camera." Rairty laughed with her friends before taking another sip of her tea.

"Oh I remember that, I know I smelled like whip cream and froasting for a few days after that and Gummy wouldnt stop trying to lick me." He smiled as the two laughed just as the large gator made his presence known plopping down beside Dark Star.

"Ah there's the big guy, whats up buddy are we being to loud?" He asked getting hiss from him.

"Sorry we'll try to keep it down." Dark apologized while the huge gator groaned and layed his head on Darks back.

"Oh Gummy its good to see you again, I know that Opal would love to have a playdate with you like in the good ol' days but she could never make the trip." Rarity stated getting a blink and a hiss from him.

"Dont worry dear maybe the next time Dark Star comes over for a visit you can come to." Rarity suggested while the 300 pound gator crawled on top of him.

"OK OK ILL TAKE YOU!" Dark yelled while the others laughed and Gummy crawled off him.

"Jeeze I might have to put you on a diet your getting heavy." Dark mused while Gummy gave him a terrfiying look.

"Ok ok I wont." Dark smiled as the gator layed back down in between the ponies.

"Darling it's so good to be able to relax and have fun with friends after all the struggles of the war back home." Rarity stated getting a nod from Dark and Vinyl.

"Yeah its nice to be surrounded by friends and family." Dark smiled with the other mares before he got up and moved over to Rarity.

"Now my dear relax ok?" He said getting a smile from her as she closed her eyes while Darks hoof lit up with a blood red light running it over Rarity's body healing any damage the crystal's have done to the mare.

"Oh Dark Star, this is always the highlight of my year when I come to visit you and your family." She said laying down letting his hooves glide over her back and legs.

Vinyl smiled watching her husband help their friend as the crystals went back into the mare leaving just the tips, no matter how much power Dark put into it he could never fully cure Rarity's disease.

Rarity was in heaven as her friend helped her loving the feel of his hooves on her body and the crystals getting smaller and smaller as he finished up and gave her a kiss on the cheek letting her know he was done.

"Oh Vinyl dear you better keep a good eye on your husband I might just steal him away from you." Rarity teased while Vinyl grabbed Dark.

"NEVER HE'S MINE!" She yelled making them laugh before heading to bed along with Gummy going to his bed.

(A week later)

Dark boarded one of the Ironclad warships of the Imperial Navy, Dark Star smiled as his people waved goodbye to him as he shiped off to the lands of Equestria on his personal quest before the purge of Equestria could begin.

"My lord we are ready to take our leave." The captain said getting a nod from Dark Star.

"Very well captain you know where to land what is the estimated time for arrival?" He asked.

"My lord it should be within the next week or so depending on the sea, the Northern Zebra Tribes are setting up for your arrival along with making preperations for our toops when the time comes." He said getting a smile from his lord.

"Good, very good captain. Make ready for cast off once everything is secured I will be down in my chambers, let me know if there is any trouble."

"Yes my lord." The stallion said walking away from him to order his crew while Dark headed into the hold of the ship. He could see sailors who were securing cannon balls and boarding rifles for the trip.

"My lord please let me know if you need anything." One of the servants on the ship stated getting a nod from him.

"Of course just please help your brothers and sisters prepare for departure." Dark ordered passing him.

"Yes my lord."

Dark came to his quarters and sat down sighing rubbing his temples.

"So it begins."

(4 days later in the Sea of Harmony)

Dark Star awoke in the early morning to the sound of cannon fire in the distance.

SSSSSHHHHHH SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH

Dark jumped from his bed just in time for the him to open the door when The Fury returned fire. 45 heavy cannons fired all at once as Dark made his way up to the top deck.

"Right! Keep her lined up son this battle isnt over yet!" The captain yelled.

"Captain Dravin!" Dark called as another set rounds of fire landed short.

"My lord! Im sorry I didnt come and get you sooner but the enemy is nothing to worry about, nothing but pirates that we are about to send to the bottom." Getting a nod from Dark as he came and stood beside him.

"We are out of their range my lord." He said just when another broad side volley when off, they waited for a couple of seconds before they saw the enemy ship light up from a magazine hit. Dark smiled turning about and heading back down to his chambers.

"Very good captain Ill expect you downstairs for a bit of tea."

"Of course my lord." Darvin smiled looking at the burning ship.

"Soon all will know the might of the Imperium."

(Port Seawatch)

Dark Star sighed as he watched the ship leave heading back home before he turned to see the village zebra chief.

"My name is Monduloo, chief of the Seawatch. Are you Lord Dark Star?" He asked getting a nod.

"Yes I am, what news do you bring from Queen Thrall?" He asked as the zebra smiled.

"It is good that you have come so you can see what has happened to our lands. The tribes near the border have destroyed their people killed outright by monsters and even some of its own people, please Lord Dark Star you must help us rid these demons of our lands." He pleaded getting a nod from Dark Star.

"Chief Monduloo that is why Im here and we agreed that the port and fishing villages would be the landing ports in a few months time and we will be purging this land of these demons." Dark said getting the chief to smile.

"Thank you Lord Dark, news from your allies is that they are waiting for you at the ruins of a Earthborn watchtower about 34 miles from here, we will give you all the water you need for your journey but be warned the desert has bandits and rebels roaming the lands. Please be careful Lord Dark Star." Mondoolu said getting a nod from the stallion.

"Thank you my friend I will be sure that when my forces arrive they will sweep this land of all evils." Dark said getting cheers from the zebras and few pony refugees in the village.

"I will take my leave now chief when I return it will be to free you from this nightmare." Dark spoke.

"Thank you sir, a thousand times thank you." Mondoolu stated while Dark Star smiled and shook his head.

"Their is no need for thanks chief, your people have suffered enough. Now I must be off after I get my water, I have a long journey ahead of me." Dark stated.

(4 days later (night)

Dark Star sighed as he made it up the slopes of the old watch tower with a groan before plopping down drinking some water and wiping his brow.

"Man I hope them get here soon Im beat." Dark mumbled to himself taking another drink of water before capping it and standing up popping his back.

"Oh that felt good. Where are these changelings they were suppose to meet here by now." He said walking towards the tower before a smell he could never forget, the smell of a rotting corpse. Taking out his warhammer channeling magic through it making it spark to life with red and dark energy on the other end was flat with shards of crystal and the symbol of the Imperium on it on the other end was a solid spike. It is a beautiful weapon weighting in at over 65 lbs.

"Well, well, well what do we have here yall?" Dark Star turned to see four Earthborn soldiers.

"Where you the ones who killed my contacts?" He growled at them as they smirked.

"Oh are yall talkin bout them bugs that were here, yeah we did. Somethin bout some lord from another land coming to meet the queen, damn bugs took out half of mah stallions before we got them." He growled.

"Pity you didnt leave them be, now I have to avenge my allies." Dark said before flashing away appearing behind the leader of the stallions slamming the spike into his side picking him up with the momentom and launching him into one of his comrades. Dark ducked a slash from one of the others before bucking him hard in the chest making him stumble back.

He pressed his advantage coming down with a mighty swing crushing the stallions head under the flat end of the warhammer splattering blood and brains all over him, he swung the mighty hammer around striking one of the other stallions sending him flying into the watchtower and through the wall. Dark smiled before jumping back as one of the last of the stallions swung at him trying to take his head off.

" Your gonna pay this unicorn! Ill have your horn for what you did to my friends!" He screamed continuing to swing wildly at him Dark.

"They werent much of soldiers if they were killed by one stallion against four." Dark mocked dodging another swing.

"DIE"

"You first." Darks eyes flashed making the stallion stop mid strike on his hind legs before he fell over as his body split in two around his mid-section. Dark walked over to the stallion pulling out a pale blue short sword.

"Know that this all could have been avoided if you had heeded the changelings words." Dark said before sinking his blade into the other stallions head.

He grunted and checked to see if the others were still alive killing the one in the tower who had a board impaled through his stomach. Dark sighed and walked over taking any bits that he might need when he heard the sound of hooves.

"You know I never would have thought I'd see the day that Dark Star the Reaper would be looting bodies." He turned to see a changeling standing at the exit to the valley.

"Chen? Is that you?" He asked getting a fanged smile from the changeling.

"Yep the one and only, how you been big guy?" She asked putting a hoof on his shoulder.

"I've seen better days my friend." He said his voice hollow and his eyes vacant.

"We all have Dark, and Im sorry I wasnt there for Pinks funeral with Applejack and her people pushing on our lands in the begining of the great break I had to stay and guard the hive. Im so sorry I wish I could have been there for you." She said making him sigh.

"Its fine Chen we did miss you on Avitus' birthday a few days ago." He stated giving a weak smile while she looked down in shame.

"Im so sorry Ive been so busy here it flew straight from my mind, Ill be sure to send him something or even visit when I can. Everything here is just so crazy!" She yelled frustrated.

"Hey its ok Chen, now where is the rest of your squad?" He asked just as six Earthborn ponies stepped behind her.

"They've been here for a little while, these are some of our spys for Earthborn trust me I think most of these ponies have gone mad over the years. Come on Ill explain on the way." She stated as her spies went back to their posts whlie Chen took his to one of the hidden enterance and led him through a tunnel towards the hive.

After a while of walking through the tunnels they came to the inner hive complex. Dark smiled as he walked through the busy streets heading towards the royal chamber where Queen Thrall herself was waiting on him.

As they entered the chamber he could see her going over a map of Equestria. She turned and smiled walking over bringing Dark Star into a tight hug.

"Oh Dark Star! Its so good to see you!" She squealed feeling him pull her into a bone crushing hug.

"My lady Thrall you look smashing as ever even in these dark time." He said smiling making her giggled.

"Oh go on." She giggled before the two calmed down.

"What's the matter dear you never write, you never visit anymore come on now Dark dear your not avoiding me are you?" She asked nibbling on his ear making him moan a little bit.

"You know its not that Thrall, and you know I would never avoid you on purpose." He said licking the underside of her jaw making her gasp and pull back.

"That's cheating Lord Dark."

"All's fair in love and war my queen." He stated as she stuck her tongue out at him before motioning for him to come closer to the map.

"Now then that I have my fill, lets get down to business. About seven miles North of here is another Earthborn watchtower ruin but be mindful not only are there patrols of Earthborn but demons have been spotted near the tower but I believe it has fallen to The Cult of Laughter. My spys have seen demons and followers there for the past month and a half I dont know what they are planning but I doubt that its anything good." She sighed leaning against his frame a little smiling at the angry look Chen was giving her.

"But I have all the faith in you dear it's what I admire most about you, your drive when you set your mind on somthing nothing will stop you from reaching your goals." She smiled running her hoof up his stong back.

"You will stay in the hive for the night and resupply here and be sure to check in with me before you leave out dear so we can see you safely, Chen will be guideing you to the old ruins just follow the river from there. Once you are at the watchtower head north and be mindful of the Thunderhoof Tribe camp near their beacon that have set up." She stated getting a nod and a yawn from the stallion.

"Now off to bed with you two I know you have had a long journey dear so go rest." She said nudging him to the exit whlie he yawn again and mumbled thank you.

"Your welcome dear, Chen why dont you show him a room."

"Yes my queen." She said letting the tired stallion lean on her while she led him back out to the royal guest rooms.

'Dont let him slip through your hooves Chen or I may just have to take him for myself." Thrall thought smiling before sighing and looking back a the map.

The two made their way to the royal guest chamber as Dark pulled his heavy warhammer off letting it thud on ground near his bed while pulling his saddle bags off.

" Night Dark Star Ill see you in the morning." Chen said.

"Goodnight Chen I will see in the morning." He said quickly falling to sleep making her smile.

"He's so cute when he's asleep." She said to herself walking up to him and giving him a small kiss on the cheek watching him smile in his sleep.

"Goodnight Dark." She whispered before walking out closing the door behind her.

(Next morning)

Dark was woken up by a gental shake making him groan and roll over.

"Ugh Vinyl not right now cant it wait till tomorrow?" He asked getting a giggled that was NOT his wife's making his eyes snap open and reach for his short sword but was stopped by a changeling who grabbed his hoof.

"Whoa Dark it Chen remember?" She asked making him blink a few times before sighing.

"Sorry bout that I was in the middle of a great dream." He said sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh what about?" She asked watching him blush.

"Um private time with my wife." He said making her blush and stammer.

"Ooook sorry bout that,um Im gonna get breakfast started, yeah breakfast." Chen said backing out the door.

After the two had breakfast and was joined by Thrall they met up outside as he was getting his pack on and sliding his warhammer on his back.

"Now dear your going to be heading North from here and you will find a river follow it and you will find the ruined watchtower stay on the look out of demons and Earthborn, I dont know what the demons will do to you and if Earthborn catches you they will take you horn." Thrall warned getting a nod from the stallion.

"Thank you Thrall I will be on my way then, the sooner I finish my mission the sooner we can purge this land of the wicked." He sighed shrugging his pack getting a smile from the both of them.

"Indeed I wish you luck in your journey Dark Star, we will set things right once more and hopefully find the rulers of this land." Chen stated getting a nod from him as he looked up to see the sun peeking up over the land.

"Well thank you guys again, until next time." He smiled turning and heading off to the watchtower.

"That stallion is really something else." Thrall said getting a nod from Chen.

"Indeed my queen." She said turning and heading back into the have with Thrall her mind on the stallion that has been haunting her thoughts since after the time in the Crystal Empire.

"Please be careful Dark, I want you to come back to me... Please." Chen whispered to herself.

After six hours of walking and finding the river heading downstream he saw a mountain with a small light from the top of it, filing it away for when the purge started he headed towards ruins of the Earthborn watchtower. Climbing the warn path he sighed adjusting his pack before finally making it to the top and what he found was horrible, along the walk way of the tower were the hanged corpes of all he could guess were the Earthborn guards.

They were skeletal but what was strange was they were giggling, he turned to see other poines who were dressed in clown costumes laughing as they were tearing apart a Earthborn stallion when one of them spotted him.

"Hehehehehe hello! Are you here to play with us!? He wasnt so much fun after only a few minutes hehehe." A mare asked with a black and white jester outfit.

"Hello, Im sorry but Im not here to play I have important business with this land." He said slowly bringing his warhammer out.

"Awwwww! But we want you play! How bout you stay with us we insist heheheheh. HAHAHAHAAHA!" They all started to laugh as he pulled out his hammer.

"Are you part of the Cult of Laughter?" He asked making them stop.

"Oh oh oh somepony knows who we are! Hehehehehehe Im so happy!" A stallion yelled bouncing.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! WHERE IS MY WIFE DEMONS!?" He roared while they continued to smile.

"Oh I dont know who's your wife? I know everypony in the cult and I mean everypony!" The mare said making an image of Pinkie flash in front of him.

"Pinkamena Dian Pie, where is she?" He asked as they gasped.

"YOUR WIFE IS PINKIE PIE! Oh thats so FUNNY!" The mare yelled before her head fell from her shoulders.

Dark Star's eyes were red with rage as he charged them swinging hammer crushing a stallions face. He dodged a swing from a pitchfork and morning star all the while they laughed.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! TELL ME WHERE PINKIE IS!" He screamed pulling out his short sword cutting open a mares stomach who tried to chop his head off, he jumped over her body and slammed the hammer down on one of the other members spines spining around bringing the hammers spike into another stallions face making his head explode in a shower of gore.

"You will tell me where my wife is sooner or later demon lovers, one way or another." He growled while they still laughed.

"Hehehehe your wife's body serves us in our need to rid this land of the unhappiness that's taken over after the two sisters vanished. We will spread joy to every corner of this land weather they want our help or not. The Laughing Mare commands it! HAHAHAHA! THE DEAD SHALL HAVE THE LAST LAUGH!" She screamed charging him trying to hit him with a morning star only to be blocked by the hammer before she was beheaded.

As the last of the cult members fell he swung his blade and hammer flinging the blood off of them and putting them back where they go and heading towards the exit.

"UGK! Wait." Dark turned to see the stallion the was being torn apart earlier reaching out to him.

"Speak quickly you dont have much time left." Dark coldly stated while standing over him.

"Please, watchtower five has been taken over by The Cult of Laughter. You must kill these freaks, (gag, cough, cough) they plan to stage an assult on the buffalo burial site to raise the dead there before taking over watchtower four. Hurry!" He said before taking his last breath. Dark grunted and headed to the exit hurrying before it was to late.

(Appleloosa, Earthborn High Command Center and capital 2 days later)

Applejack was meeting with her family along with several high ranking commanders. She sighed looking over reports of a unicorn that has yet to be killed but has destroyed the town of Dirtville and Watchtower five, the reports were saying that he was headed here.

She knew that this unicorn had a death wish for coming here especially after the large battle of Midtown when half of it was set a blaze during the fighting between the unicorn and some unknown group.

"Sis are yall ok?" Applebloom asked getting a frustrated sigh from the older mare but looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah jut tired is all sugarcube and a little frustrated." She sighed rubbing her temples as Grannysmith spoke up.

"Now youngin ah know that-

"SUPREME COMMANDER! WE HAVE A SITUATION AT THE GATES!" A armored stallion yelled rushing inside making the family stand up and run after the stallion heading for the gates and saw a unicorn with a cloak on with a pile of Earthborn bodies around him making her growl.

"Yall must have some kind of death wish to come here scum!" Applejack yelled taking her warhammer out while Big Mac took out his giant morning star and Appleboom was given a hoof cannon.

"Hm and here I thought I would be welcomed with open hooves from old friends, but I see that Chen was right. Equestria has gone mad after all these years." The unicorn said as their eyes narrowed.

"Hello Grannysmith how have you been I know these last few years cant have been well for your health, nor your families." The stranger said smiling under his hood.

"Who are you youngin? You talk like we have met before." Granny asked while he acted like he was struck in the heart.

"Oh Granny you wound me, I figured you could recognize the voice of the stallion that almost married your grandaughter." He smirked as Applejack dropped her hammer.

"Is, is it you?" She panted while her siblings looked at her when the unicorn pulled his hood back smiling.

"Its been a long time Apple family."

"DARK STAR!" Applebloom yelled throwing down the hoof cannon and running to the unicorn tackling him.

"Hey ApplebloOOF!" He grunted as the young mare cried loud and long as he simply held her running his hoof through her mane.

"Man you've gotten so big Bloom! How old are you now huh?" He asked smiling down at the mare who looked up at him while other ponies looked on at the scene.

"Ahm 23 next month!" She smiled hugging the stallion tighter.

"Ah that's right your a year younger that my Star." He said getting up while the mare climbed up on his back.

"Yall still are comfortable after all these years." Applebloom smiled snuggling into the stallions short mane.

"How have you been Applebloom considering the case." He said waving his arm out to the land.

"Meh ah dont know if yall know it or not but Ah'm the blacksmith here at the capital." She said smiling before they tuned to see Big Mac standing over them.

"Get away from the unicorn AB." Mac said making Dark Star sigh and stand at his full hight at least half a head taller than Mac.

"Go on AB your bother and I have a few words to say and Im sure to have some with your sister as well." He said looking over at Applejack who was looking down while Applebloom slid off Darks back and trotted over to Applejack and Granny Smith.

"Yall got some nerve after all this time to show up here Dark Star." Mac said growling at the unicorn.

"And you have some nerve to be threatening me child, but I can tell that no matter what I say nother but out hooves are gonna talk." He said shrugging off his pack and cloak.

"Your gonna wish that we talked Mac." Dark said before a large hoof slammed into his face making stumble back and take another hit to the face.

"Why did yall come back Dark!? Huh what are yall's plans for comin back here!?" Mac yelled slamming his hooves into the unicorns face when Dark knocked his next strike away and slammed his own fist into Mac's face knocking him back.

"My business is my own Machintosh! I came here to find my wife's body and bring her home!" He yelled dipping low and coming up with a powerful uppercut knocking Big Mac on his back with a thud.

Mac looked up to see the wounds he had given Dark were already healing as the stallion stood his ground.

"Or are you talking about my ex and your sister hm? Or should I say ex's after all your pegasi commander is my ex-wife." He smirked while Big Mac growled and stood up wiping his face.

"You may have been fighting for fifteen years Mac but I have been a pro at the game of war and combat since I was ten. Im only gonna say this once Mac stay down and I wont hurt you in front of your family and your people, we used to be friends Mac all of us I dont see why your hate for my mad sister has anything to do with me." Dark said hoping that he would stay down but sadly he got back up.

"As you wish." He said and looked over at the rest of the family.

"Im sorry." He said ducking the punch from Mac before turning and elbowing the stallion in the face, HARD making him cry out in pain as Dark stepped up grabbing the stallion by the neck and stepping past him putting one of his legs behind one of Mac's hindlegs and slamming the into the ground making it crack from the impact.

Mac grunted in pain trying to stand upbut a hard stomp from Dark Star on his armored chest made him think twice.

"Stay down this time Mac I wont tell you again." He stated as the stallion fell back and sighed.

"Fine just help me out of this hole." Mac said getting a smile from Dark as he grabbed his hoof and pulled him out of the crater, the next thing anypony knew was that Mac had Dark in a headlock ruffling his mane.

"HAHA! That was one great spar partner! Ah see yall aint been gettin lazy after all these years." Big Mac smiled as Dark pulled his head from his friend.

"Well what can I say, old habits die hard you know?" He smiled.

"YOU TWO IDIOTS!" They both turned to see a very angry Applejack stomping up to them before she was stopped by the glare from Dark Star.

"Now partner calm down now ok, aint no reason to yell." Big Mac warned him making the stallion sigh but didnt loose his glare at the mare in front of him.

"Look all I came for was some information and that was it." He stated turning all business making Applejack frown.

"So you destroyed a watchtower, a town and DAMN NEAR BURNED ANOTHER TO THE GROUND!" She yelled in his face before his lost it.

'' I DID THOSE PONIES A FAVOR! DEMONS HAD ALREADY TAKEN YOUR WATCHTOWER AND FROM THE DIEING WORDS OF ONE OF YOUR SOLDIERS THEY WERE GOING TO BRING BACK THE DEAD FROM THE BUFFALO BURIAL GROUNDS!" He yelled in her face making step back but he didnt let up.

''THE VILLAGE I DESTROYED WAS TAKEN BY DEMONS AND IF IT WASNT FOR ME THE OTHER TOWN WOULD HAVE BEEN TAKEN AS WELL! THE ONLY REASON IT WAS SET A BLAZE WAS BECAUSE YOUR SOLDIERS TRIED TO COOK ME AND THE DEMONS TOGETHER!" He screamed getting nose to nose with the mare.

"Then what about these stallions here huh?! Explain that." She demanded while he gave her a 'are you serious look'.

"Applejack I know your not stupid, why do you think that I killed them huh? For sport? I killed them because they were trying to kill me or take my horn or both. Either way I told them I wanted no trouble and just wanted to speak to the person in charge, I even said that I was a old family friend of the Apples but they still attacked. I wonder why that is?" He growled at the mare who had her eyes narrowed at him.

"Yall shouldnt have killed them Dark Star ah cant forgive you for this." She said grabbing her warhammer but was stopped by a hard buck to the chest sending her flying into the wall that surrounded the city.

"You think your going to stand there and justify your soldiers killing me because of me being a unicorn? FINE! I came here to find my wife's body and that's it, you think Im gonna let you kill me when I have a wife, a daughter and a son to go home to after we have lost so much already? I'll kill you first Applejack." He growled as Big Mac stepped in front of his sister.

"Ah think yall need to leave Dark Star." He said making the stallion grunt.

"Fine just answer me this. Do you know anything about this Laughing Mare?" He asked as Mac looked at him confused.

"Sorry Dark ah aint never heard of 'em." He said shaking his head getting a sigh.

"Alright and thanks for the spar and if I were you I would let every soldier you have know to stay clear of me or your going to have a lot of bags to fill." Dark said getting a nod from Big Mac.

"Will do partner, where are yall headed to next?" He asked as Dark was putting his cloak and pack back on.

"Im headed to House Everfree." He said making Mac go wide eyed.

"Ah wouldnt advice that partner, Fluttershy aint the kind mare she used to be and she dont like stranger in her lands." Mac said getting a grunt from Dark Star.

"I dont care how friendly she is with outsiders Big Mac I just want to know if she know's anything about The Laughing Mare and her ties to Pinkie." Dark said walking away from a confused stallion before he went to check on his sister.

(A few miles away)

"Stupid damn mare UGH! Just cause Twilight fell to madness doesnt mean every unicorn has." He grumbled never seeing the spear before it lodged into his back and out of stomach.

"YAAAAAHHHHHHH! MOTHER FUCKER THAT HURTS!" He looked up with the hood still on to see a pegasus flying down with a smirk on her face.

"What do we have here? Hm a unicorn this far in Earthborn lands? How did you get this far with nopony seeing you till now?" She asked before a burst of magic went off knocking her off her hooves, she looked up to see the spear that was pinning him get pulled out with a roar of pain before it landed by her head.

"Your going to pay for the you stupid girl- Lightning Dust?" She looked at the stallion with wide eyes getting up before she was on the end of a powerful punch from him.

"That was for the spear." He growled pulling his hood back over his head and turning his back on her.

"Dark Star wait!" She called out but he ignored her before she growled taking off after him only to be grabbed and slammed into the ground as she cried in pain.

"Dont come near me again Lightning, what we had is over Earthborn commander. The next time we meet it will be as enemies Lightning I hope your prepared for that." He said stepping over the mare and continuing his journey while he healed his wound.

"Wait please, DARK STAR!" She cried after him but it fell on deaf ears as he walked away from her leaving her behind for the last time. She saw two of her personal finest warriors fly down to her.

"Commander! Are you ok?" Quick Streak asked getting a nod from Lightning as she watched Dark fade into the distance.

"Do you want us to take him down commander?" She asked

"No, he would only kill you or anyone who stands in his way." Lightning said remembering what he said as her eyes narrowed.

The Everfree forest was as large and massive as ever and over the years has grown after Dark leveled the town of Bordertown due to being corrupted by the Laughing Mare he continued on his way into the forrest. As he made his way deeper into the forrest he could feel the eyes of many predators and enemies watching him.

After a few hours of this he stopped in a clearing and sighed looking at the tree's around him hearing the quiet growling of hungrey predators.

"Come out! I know that you are there I dont want any trouble." He called out as two zebra warriors stepped out of the clearing.

"Then I suggest you leave these lands or suffer." One said

"I come to speak with Lady Fluttershy I just wish ask a question." He said as they came closer.

"Then ask it and it will be relayed to her."

"Im sorry but I cant just take your word for it I have to see her, tell her that an old friend from the Imperium is here to visit." He smiled

"The Imperium? You are not from any houses from Equestria?"

"Hahaha! No, no, no, Im here for personal means and I just want to know if Fluttershy can help me is all." He said as they nodded.

"Very well we will take you to her." He said as Dark nodded.

"Thank you-HURK!" He pulled out a needle that was in his neck seeing it was a dart before his vision started to go blury and darkness took him.

"Come lets take him to the camp and see who he really is." Was the last thing Dark heard before falling completely into the dark and letting sleep take him.


	2. Chapter 2

(4 hours later)

Dark Star woke up feeling groggy and tried to get up only to fall on his face.

"Ow." He looked down to to see his hooves were tied together making him grunt and gathered his magic cutting the ropes.

"Now where is my gear?" He asked himself walking out of the hut after he search it only to come up empty hoofed.

"Hmmm. 3,2,1." He ducked a spear that was aiming for his head before grabbing it and breaking off the tip spinning and throwing it into the leg of another zebra that was charging him from behind.

"Stop please! I dont want to hurt anypony!" He cried making them pull back for a second and gather their forces and tend to the wounded zebra.

"Please all I want to do is talk to Lady Fluttershy that's all. Once she answers my questions I will leave I have no ill to you or your people." He said sincerly as the village and war boss walked through the crowd.

"And why should we let you, unicorn see our leader?" She asked making him sigh.

"Please all I can offer is my word and a warning to Fluttershy. A great uprising will be taking place soon from the shadows, please the Earthborn didnt listen to me I want to at least let one of my old friends know what's coming adn taking the proper steps to protect her people." Dark said while they smirked.

"And what would this uprising be?" The zebra asked mockingly making Dark grit his teeth.

"The Cult of the Laughing Mare, I have alreay encountered them numerous times they are demons and I am here to stop them along with finding Pinkie's body and taking her home." He explained while they laughed at him.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You think some cult of crazies will take the forest!? Nothing can tame the beasts of Everfree." The zebra said while Dark narrowed his eyes.

"Only a fool is so sure of victory before its made zebra." Dark said while they narrowed their own eyes.

"Big words coming from a unarmed pony in the middle of a zebra warcamp." He growled.

"I dont need my weapons to face fools like you." He said

"But it does make thing easier." He smiled when his eyes flashed as a explostion went off making them turn their heads to see the warhammer rocketing towards them making them duck and heard the slap of metal to flesh.

"Do not be a fool and attack me again, I will take my leave all I require is my things and I will be on my way." He stated letting the hammer thud on the ground.

"Fine be gone then once you have your things." The boss said getting a nod while some other zebra's left to fetch his things. He stood glaring at the boss silently daring him to steal anything of his, once the the zebra's brought his things to him he went through it and found everything to be there.

"Thank you I will be on my way then." He said sheathing his short swort and sliding the hammer in the holster on his back while he pulled his cloak over him.

"Farewell and goodluck in your futrue, may Luna smile on you in death." He said walking away leaving a cold chill running down the zebra's spines.

Dark Star was seething with rage making even the most dangerous of animals stay far from his with the power he was letting out.

"Fucking zebra's and mares, damn Equestria full of nothing but savages and war mongers." He growled to himself stomping down a path leading outside and back into Eartborn lands. He groaned knowing that he was going to run into some meat headed racist earth pony when he got there when all of a sudden the path was blocked by trees.

"It's good to see you again Dark Star." He heard Fluttershy speak from the darkness as the mare stepped out of it with two ents beside her, nothing had really changed about her besides her eyes and the strange markings on her legs along with the even stranger crown like thing that looked more like a bugs antennas than anything else.

"Oh my, you look good Dark Star." She smiled at him getting one back as he sat down and sighed.

"You look good yourself Shy I like your eyes." He said smiling getting a blush from her.

"Um thank you Dark Star, but what are you doing here in my forest?" She asked.

"Listen Flutters I want to know if you know anything about The Cult of the Laughing Mare?" He asked as she thought for a minute.

"Hm Ive heard whispers through the forest about strange unatrual creatures roaming around near the warcamp not to far from here, but I didnt really think is was much of a threat." She said as he smiled and shot up.

"Is there anything else you know anything at all?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Sorry that's all I know when it comes to them, why are you so interested in them Dark?" She asked getting a sigh from him.

"They took Pinkie's body from the Imperium, and I dont know where they went or why they took her. All I know is that we lost the trail at Equestria and I couldnt spare the ponies to find her since some of the cult tried to convert my people to the maddness that runs deep in these ponies minds." He stated

"The things they are able to summon Shy are things of nightmares. Children laughing as they stab their parents and sibling over and over, dead walking the streets and demons roam the lands here Fluttershy. I just want to find Pinkies body and go home." He groaned as she walked up beside him and put a comforting hoof on his shoulder.

"If it helps there is a place I heard of between Moon and Star and Whitegold houses, there is talk about a evil city breming with monsters and the undead." She said as he whipped around to look at her with hope in his eyes.

"Where please tell me." He said getting a smile from her.

"After you leave the forest head to Whitegold or pass through Whitetail Woods, you can resupply at Redhearts Refuge. Go through the woods to Whitetale Village they wil tell you of the this dark city, with any luck you may be closer to finding Pinkie." She said and was surprised when he pulled her into a tight hug and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Remember Fluttershy you may have lost the girls but you never lost me or my family, you will always have a friend in me." He whispered in her ear as he felt her wrap her arms around him and sniffle.

"Shhhhh, its ok Flutters just let it all out." He cooded as the mare finally caved and cried long and hard, 15 years of heartbreak, betrayal, loss, and war. She hated it all but she had her own goals to achieve for the her people and the Everfree, after a long while she pulled back looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes like she had before all this started.

"You know you have the most beautiful eyes Fluttershy, your new ones are pretty but I think I like the original eyes better." He said pecking her on the forehead and pulling her up with him.

"It was nice to see you again Fluttershy, if you ever need anything dont be scared to ask me all I am is a letter away." He said smiling before starting to leave again.

"WAIT!" He stopped and turned to her as she rubbed her leg and was blushing hard.

"Um why dont you come stay in the ruins with me as my personal guest tonight, its getting really late and gets dangerous after dark." She offered as he looked up and sighed before smiling.

"I'd like that Shy, besides I want to catch up a little before I have to leave again." He said making her frown a little bit.

"Do you have to leave right after you get Pinkies body back?" She asked as they fell in step together.

"Yeah once I have her body back Im going to have one of my ships to come and collect her and myself before heading home to my family. You remember Vinyl and Stardancer?" He asked making her smile.

"Of course I remember all my friends from Ponyville, do you have a picture of them?" She asked making him smile and pull out a photo of his family letting her take it and look at it. She smiled looking at the picture till she saw the colt beside Stardancer.

"Um Dark who's this colt with you guys?" She asked making him give a proud smile.

"That's my son Avitus just had his 15th birthday about two weeks ago." He grinned at the shocked look on the mares face.

"He's yours and Vinyls son? He's so cute." She said with a look of longing on her face.

"Shy you ok?" He asked as she looked away.

"Um yeah Im ok just (sigh), Im sorry its just that Im lonely here all the zebra's do is talk about the forest expantion and things while the ponies here go nuts or they die in battle. Not only that but everytime I see somepony I think would be good to me they cower away because Im Lady Fluttershy." She groaned getting a chuckle from him.

"It will be fine Fluttershy, your a beautiful mare and hopefully soon a stallion will come in and sweep you off your hooves. Who knows he or she might not be a stallion have you tried to date one of the zebra?" He asked as she looked down.

"Yes, and then they get cold hooves talking about they're not worthy." She sighed as they came into the ruins making him look on it awe.

"Wow you guys really sprused up the place Flutters, this place looks awesome!" He said as she giggled at him.

"Yes over the years we have been restoring the old castle and its the most guarded place in the forrest." She grinned with a squee.

"I can see that Shy it looks really great, hey you remember when you and me went camping here back in the day? I remember you got scared and stayed with me that whole night when it started to rain." He smiled thinking of the days past as they came across a large wooden bridge.

"Hehehe, I remember that I was such a scaredy filly back then. But you never complained even when I was all wet from the rain that night and you just snuggled up to me to keep me warm till morning." She smiled fondly at the memory of happier times.

"Yeah and Pinkie complained about not taking her on the if I remember right, the super scary fun time camping trip in the Everfree camping PARTY!" He yelled making her laugh.

"Oh I remember that she also threatened you with no sex for a week afterward." Fluttershy said smiling as he nodded though he was kinda shocked at her change to mention sex so casually while the old shy wouldnt be able to even get the word out without becoming a babbling mess.

"True but she never could go through with it when Lightning got a hold of me." He said looking over at her and seeing her blush making him grin.

"Oh my." She squeaked making his grin wider.

"Yeah but unfortunately those happy days are over." He frowned thinking of Pinkies death and Lightnings leaving getting a sigh from him as tears started to spill from his eyes as he was pulled into a loving hug.

"Shhhh its going to be ok, come on not here lets go to my personal cottage." She said leading stallion over to a large home and leading him inside and closing the door sending one of her animal friends to let all the leaders know that she was not to be disturbed.

She looked over at the stallion who had a tired and worn look on his face, she came in front of him and saw a vacant look on his face as she pulled him into her chest.

"Dark I know I wasnt there for you when you needed your friends the most but Im here now, its ok let me help you." She urged him as the first choking sob escaped him before the dam burst all the hate, anger, sorrow, and stress of his poured from him in waves as Fluttershy joined in his sorrow. She could feel his large arms holding her tight to him as she leaned up to him.

"Please let me help you Dark." She whispered pulling him into a deep kiss as he stiffened at first before pulling her closer to him and returning the kiss making her moan into his mouth.

"Mmm Dark Star." She moaned as they fell back onto the small couch letting their hooves roam the others body while she took off his cloak and saddle bags while he set his hammer on the other end of the couch.

"You wear to much Dark Star." She said with hooded eyes while he gave a small smile until she pulled him into another kiss making him groan and take her crown off setting it on the table as she moaned loudly when he bit her neck working his way down.

"Dark I dont know how long I can MRAHHHHHHH!" She yelled in passion while her wings snapped out in the mother of all orgasisms rocked her body while he nibbled on her clit prolonging the feeling for the mare who was at the moment seeing spots and was having a hard time remembering to breath.

Fluttershy never experianced something like this before in her life, it was usually her they brought all her pleasure to herself even during the heats they they would get. She finally came down from her bliss looking down to see Dark Star smiling at her with some of herself on his snout.

"Um Dark got a little on your um nose." She said blushing hard when he licked it off.

"Did I get it?" He asked as she started to pant.

"Upstairs now and this is not up for debate. Its my heat cycle and over 34 years and Im still a virgin and I plan to end that tonight Dark, Im a mare with some serious need right now and your gonna help me now MARCH!" She said pointing to the upstair bedroom while he jumped up and trotted up the stairs with a nearly drolling Fluttershy behind him.

(3 days later)

Fluttershy snuggled up to Dark Star during the early morning satisfied beyond her expectations as she looked over at the exhausted stallion who was in a deep sleep. She smiled at the peace on his face as she stroked the side of his face lovingly and started to nibble on his ear.

"Mmm Shy stop Im tired I give up you win for now ok? Let me rest and then Ill put you back to sleep like yesterday."He said smirking while she smiled and blushed hard giving him a playful shove as he turned and pinnned her to the bed as her wings started to spread out while he got closer and closer.

"Lady Fluttershy! Are you ok in there? Its been a few days now and some of the people here are getting worried." They heard as the two sighed.

"Well I guess you better get that, I have to pack and get ready to continue my trip." He sighed and started to get up but felt her grab his tail.

"You'll come back right? After you get everything situated at home when you take Pinkie back you'll come back to see me right?" She asked getting a smile from him.

"Of course Shy, I planned on coming back within the next month anyway. So you'll see me soon." He said giving her a deep kiss making he rmoan and pull him in deeper before there was another knock at the door making them sigh.

"COMING!" She yelled as he grinned.

"Why does that sound familiar?" He said making her turn cherry red.

"Ssshut up." She stamered getting a laugh out of him while he went to his gear and she went to the door to see one of the village guards were standing there.

"Oh hello, Im sorry for worrying everypony I just had a friend come over after so long to catch up with." She explained as Dark moved past her.

"Well Shy Im heading out thanks for letting me stay with you." He said before grabbing her and pulling her into a deep passionate kiss making moan and pull him into her before they pulled back for the much needed air as he turned and smirked at the zebra.

"See you later Shy, I should be back within a month or so ok? Ill be coming in from the Earthborn lands so look for me." He called back seeing her smile and nod.

"Wow have I scored or what?" She mumbled to herself plopping down watching her new stallion walk into the forrest heading back into Earthborn lands.

( A few hours later)

Dark finally came out of the forrest after getting directions from the nearby scout camp and almost went over the edge of Ghastly Gorge.

"WHAAA! Sweet Luna that was close." He sighed and flashed across the gorge and into another small forest and out to a road.

"Ah finally something other than trees." Dark sighed and followed the road East to see a village sign.

"Welcome to New Ponyville? What happened to the old one? Hmph better stay clear of that if I dont want to be delayed." He said going across a field and two rivers finding himself in a open field.

"Man I hope I get to this refuge that Shy was talking about soon, I dont like being so exposed." He mumbled to himself making sure to watch the ground and sky for any Earthborn, he could see another large forest across the field as he picked up the pace watching the sky as he went to the forest.

As he got closer he could see a small band of Earthborn that had stopped a caravan from the looks of and they were arguing over something with a white mare, as he got closer he could hear them shouting at each other.

"I DONT CARE WHO THESE SUPPLIES ARE FOR THEY ARE EARTHBORN'S NOW!" A mare yelled as she waved a few of her comrades to take the wagons.

"NO YOU CANT DO THIS! THERE SICK AND INJURED PONIES THAT NEED THIS. NOT TO MENTION THE FOOD FOR THE LITTLE ONES!" The white mare yelled but was shoved to the ground and had a spear put in her face.

"Dont get in our way House Earthborn needs these supplies more than some refugee camp." She growled.

"Step away from the wagons all of you Earthborn." They heard as they turned to see a lone stallion unicorn with a cloak on.

"Damn unicorns sticking their noses where they dont belong, you must have a death wish coming in our land unicorn." The mare said while he smirked.

"You know I thought that the valley was a nutral ground mostly for refugees, your land earth pony only goes as far as New Ponyville I believe." He grinned as they growled at him.

" Shows what you know our land extends all the way up to the refugee camp near the Northgate." She said as he smiled.

"Thanks for the info Ill have to remember that, now get away from these ponies that a a important delivery to make to more needy people that to a squad of highway bandits." He ordered as they all started to advance on him.

"You must have a deathwish if your gonna order me around unicorn." She said and saw him taking out a warhammer.

"Id advise you to do what I saw and walk away, or are you disobeying Big Mac on purpose?" He asked making them stop.

"I believe general Macintosh told the Earthborn to keep its distance from a certain unicorn stallion?" He asked while they took a step back.

"And why should I believe you? You could be a random unicorn trying to make a name for himself." She said but stopped when his eyes started to go black.

"It would be wise little mare to leave my sight, I have business with these ponies and you will not rob them of their supplies to fuel your own war effort."

He said making them back up feeling the killing intent rolling off him as the hammer sparked with power.

"Oh so big and mighty, I think Ill take my chances with a fake like you." She said only for that to be the last thing to say as the heavy warhammer crushed her skull in and the battle was on.

"GO TAKE THE SUPPLIES AND GO! I WILL TAKE CARE OF THEM GO!" The stallion yelled knocking a stallion and crushing anothers chest as more came from the wagons that were going to loot it.

The mare nodded and whislted as the drivers jumped up and took off down the road much to the Earthborn soldiers.

"Damnit! Those supplies could have helped us out alot here on the front!" A stallion yelled lundging at Dark swinging a axe that was blocked by Dark who bucked one trying to get him from behind before japping his hoof in between the stallions eyes making roll back in his as his eyes, nose and ears started to bleed.

"What the hell did you do!?" A mare yelled jumping back as the stallion swung at her before jabbing another stallion in the leg making him scream as Dark swung his hammer down on his head in a shower of gore.

"Its call the Light Touch, its a style I invented the harder the touch the more damage it does and after the last 15 years I've profected the style and put more into it." He said as his hooves had a light shade of magic on them as he advanced on her.

"What house are you from? Is this something from Moon and Star?" She asked watching him stop with a look of rage in his eyes.

"House Moon and Star will burn when I put my plan into action, to bad you wont be there to see it." He coldly stated flashing away reappearing to her side and slamming the hammer down crushing her spine in the process, he pulled the hammer out and turned to see a young stallion and mare shivering in fear.

"Hmph 10 down 2 to go." He said flicking the blood off the hammer.

"Please have mercy!" The mare yelled dropping her lance while he dropped his sword and shield.

"And why should I do that hm? Give me one good reason why I should spare you lives when you would have taken mine without a care in the world." He stated as they started to cry.

"Please we got cold hooves when the battle started honest! We were scared ok, we just got out of basic training a few months ago." The stallon said while his eyes turned to pin pricks whlie the huge stallion loomed over the two.

"So your rookies all the better to kill you now so dont become pros." He sneered while they wimpered.

"No please Im begging you we were forced to go! Its the way of the Earthborn we go to basic training at 12 and put into a unit around 15! I dont want to be a soldier, I just want to stay home with my parents and little sister! I dont care about this war or unicorns or the stupid forest ok!" The crying mare yelled making him drop his hammer and them shriek in surprise.

"Your only 15? Is Applejack crazy!? Even my own son is just starting basic and wont be out till he's at least 20! How old are you two?" He asked while were huddled close together.

"Um Im 15 and he's 16 he just turned this last week." She said getting a nod from Dark Star who was looking around and spotted a pegasus on a cloud watching them.

"What would happen if your ponies knew that I let you go and you didnt put up a fight?" He asked as they looked down.

"We would be killed and our family shamed or killed since they would see us as traitors." The stallion said while the mare sniffed.

"Hm what about capture?" He asked making them both look up at him in shock.

"Um I dont know most Earthborns captured are killed after some information is taken from them." She said nervously.

"Ok look I have to go to this refuge so I can head to and this dark city that Lady Fluttershy told me about." He said getting gasps from them.

"You got to talk to Lady Fluttershy!? How did you do that?" They yelled making him smile.

"Believe it or not I was once a long time friend of all the house leaders! Though I dont claim her anymore, my sister is Twilgiht Sparkle." He said making them glare.

"That witch has a lot to answer for." The stallion growled getting a nod from Dark.

"Indeed she does and I will be getting them very soon. Look I have to get to Redhearts refuge so unless you want to die by the pegasus scout in the cloud over there I suggest you march ahead of me and act like prisoners." He advised making them start to turn trying to find the pegasus but he smacked them both.

"ARE YOU STUPID!? IF YOU SPOT THEM THEN THEY WILL KNOW I DIDNT REALLY CAPTURE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY IS DOOMED!" He yelled kicking the stallion up and grabbed the mare pushing her in the direction of the refuge.

Lightning Dust sighed as she watched Dark Star take a couple of some new recruits hostage and begin to walk them to the forest before she flew towards New Ponyville to make her report and send out a part to gather the bodies. She felt bad for the kids though since Dark Star methods were, less that pleasing when he wanted information.

"May the gods take better care of you than we did." She said praying for the kids but something wasnt right about Dark Star being here, she could understand wanting Pinkies body back but something just didnt feel right like there was more to it than him being here than Pinkie. She just couldnt put her hoof on it.

(With Dark, Moondancer, Earthshaker)

The three made it to the refuge without further problems until they were stopped by the white mare from earlier.

"NO! You cant bring them in here!" She cried running up them trying to push the pegasus and earth ponies out while the unicorn stepped up to her.

"Ma'am please we just need some supplies to get to Manehatten so I can send these two to the Imperium for the next coming months." He said smiling back at the shocked look of the kids before he turned to see to his shock Nurse Redheart herself.

"Redheart? Nurse Redheart?" He asked as she shook her head from the shock as the stallion pulled his hood back and smiled at her.

"Dark Star? Is, is it really you?" She asked slowly walking towards him before slapping him hard across the face.

"YOU STUPID FOOL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AFTER ALL THESE YEARS HUH!?"

"Redheart please let me-

"PONIES ARE KILLING EACH OTHER LEFT AND RIGHT EVERYDAY WHILE YOU SIT BACK IN YOUR NICE LITTLE CHAIR IN THE IMPERIUM GETTING FAT WATCHING US KILL EACH OTHER AND-

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He roared glaring at her.

"Do you know for the past 15 years I have been running my own nation! I had to step up and take charge when the sisters vanished, I had to make sure that my people were not put in a panic! I had to make sure that my nation came before my family Redheart and Ive lost just as much as you!" He yelled at her while the kids stepped back.

"Ive lost Pinkie and then I loose Lightning and in the coming months I might just have to kill her with my own hooves! You think I dont know about your suffering here HUH!? Where do you think that you get these supplies from anyway cause if you look closely Redheart some of those supplies are only found in the Imperium! The wagons and fish, along with the instant meals and food for the animals that your people have all came from the Imperium and some from our allies House Whitegold! So dont you sit there and tell me I dont know suffering." He glared hard at her as she cried.

" Look Redheart I just need to get some fresh supplies from the wagons for me and the kids here before I ship them off." He said passing her as she looked down while the kids followed behind him in their armor as she sniffled before slowly trudging behind them.

After a few hours later and the teens were all preped and ready while they took off their armor putting it in a bag to throw away when they were far enough away from the refuge. As the trio made it out of the camp they heard a someone calling Dark Star's name.

"Dark wait!" He turned to see Redheart running up to them making him frown.

"What do you want Redheart? Im kinda on the clock here so make it quick." He growled watching her sigh.

"Look Im sorry ok? Ive just been so stressed out with trying to keep everypony save here so Im really sorry that I flipped out on you and hit you." She said down before being bopped on the head.

"OW!"

"Next time you want to throw things in ponies faces that you dont know about stop and think Redheart, but it's good to see that your still alive in all this hell. Can you tell me which way to the nearest village is?" He asked getting a smile from the mare who was rubbing her head.

"Yeah just head Southeast from here and you'll come up on Whitetail village, but be careful Ive heard some really weird thing about that village and the city beyond it, if you dont want to go there go to Flim-Flam's Folly and from there to Happy Trails. But watch out for diamond dogs not all of them are under House Whitegolds banner." She warned getting a nod from him.

"Very well, come on you two lets go we got a long road ahead of us." He said getting nods from the kids as they headed out through the forest.

(2 days later)

Dark Star and the teens walked out of the forest coming out onto a road and from the looks of it some kind of factory.

"HALT!" The three turned to see Whitegold Militia troops coming towards them.

"State your name and business." A mare ordered while Dark smiled.

"Calm down, my name is High Lord Dark Star ruler of the Imperium." He stated pulling out the Imperial crest making them gasp.

"M,my lord Im so sorry please accept my apology." She stated as he grinned.

"No need to my dear all is forgiven." He smiled getting a sigh from her.

"Now ladies we must be off Im sure that Mistress Rarity will be surprised to see me."He said getting nods from the mares.

"Of course my lord please allow us to be your escort." She said getting a nod from him.

"Thank you ladies that's very kind of you but I dont want to impose on you, Im sure you have somewhere more important to be than guarding an old stallion like me." He chuckled as they giggled and laughed.

"No sir it would be our honor to escort you three there." She stated proudly.

"Of course and thank you ladies for your help." He said getting a smile from them.

"MARES ATTENTION! PARADE FORMATION AROUND THE HIGH LORD! MARCH!" She called out as they began to walk to the capital.

"You didnt tell us you were THE ruler of the Imperium?!" Moondancer said while he smiled down on them.

"You never asked." He said as they facehoofed while the Militia mares laughed.

"So tell me my lord what brings you to our lands?" She asked.

"Believe it or not Im on a personal mission right now and once we get to the next village these two are going to be going on a boat trip to Pearl Grotto and then to the Imperium." He said as she whistled.

"You kids are lucky, I always wanted to go to the Imperium for a few days but I never have the money to go after I pay my taxes and bills." She groaned.

"Well tell you what here take this, on your next time off I want you to come and be my personal guest till you come back to duty. Im sure my wife and especially my son would like to hear your stories." He smiled at her handing her a parchment as her eyes lit up.

"Oh thank you my lord! A thousand times thank you!" She said giddy as all the others crowded around her congradulating her and say how lucky she was.

After a few hours of walking they came to Happy Trails and some of the mares smiled.

"Well my lord here you go. We will wait on you till you get a ship to Pearl Grotto for the kids." The captain of the outfit said as they broke up enjoyed their break.

"Thank you Diamond Dusk, I want to talk to you for a little bit after a send the kids off and have them deliver a message for me to my wife. Im sure she and the family are worried so dont go to far." He said getting a big smile from her and a nod.

"Of course my lord please take your time." She stated walking away letting out a giddy squeal when one of her friend grabbed her a pulled her away as Dark chuckled and payed for a express trip to Pearl Grotto before handing the teens the tickets.

"Ok guys look your almost there Ill be right back and let me write Lady Vinyl a letter ok?" She's gonna be letting you two stay at my house till you start your training." He said confusing them.

"Training? For what?" The stallion ask as Dark smiled.

"For whatever you want. Once you get there and find something you want you will have to go to school for maybe a few more years to learn what you want. Unless you want to serve the Imperium with my son?" He asked as they looked at each other.

"Lord Dark what are you plans for Equestria? I heard you say something about House Moon and Star burning to Sargent Groundbreaker before you killed her." Moondancer asked as he sighed.

"Tell me what towns do your parents live in?" He asked getting strange looks from the two.

"Um both of us grew up in Green Fields near the border of Zebran Desert." Earthshaker said getting a sigh from him.

"Ok look you two in about two months time the Imperium along with the changelings and Griffon armies are going to take and purge Equestria and start over and if I can get her on my side House Everfree will be helping and I even have Whitegold helping us in tunnel networks that are all throughout Equestria." He smiled at them.

"This land has seen war for to long as it is and the longer the houses are up and running the wars will never stop and Equestria will be seen as nothing but a barbaric land." He said as they gawked at him.

"D, do you really think that you can do it? Can you really free us from all this?" He asked getting a nod from Dark.

"I dont think I can son I know I can, we will bring peace to Equestria again weather they want it or not." Dark said smiling before he was pulled into a group hug by the teens.

"Thank you Lord Dark Star." Moondancer said shedding a few tears hoping against hope that the wars would be over as Dark pulled them closer to him in a hug.

"No problem kids." He said walking off to get his letter to his wife.

An hour later the boat came up as Dark walked the two teens to the boat watching them smile at Dark and wave at the soldiers.

"Bye guys bye Lord Dark and thank you!" They shouted after he handed them the letter and whispered in Moons ear making her smile and nod before pulling him into another hug before stepping back.

"Be safe and tell my son I said hello for me and he better be practising!" He called out to them while they waved.

Dark turned and motioned for the mare to come with him as the others giggled and shooed her off.

"Tell me Diamond what do you know of the Dark village and city?" He asked watching her go stiff.

"My lord please I hope you are not planning to head there of all places. The village was lost to us some time ago to a strang cult and everytime we tried to retake it we encountered horrible beings not of this world and even the undead. Mistress Rarity has forbade us from going near the town and as for the dark city, all Ive heard is rumors and tales of demons and other things of dark magic." She said worried for him.

"Hm then that's where she will be, or where I can find some answers to her whereabouts." He said as she looked at him in worry.

"Lord Dark please dont go there its to dangerous." She pleaded while he smiled at her.

"My dear I have been on the battlefield since I was 10 years old, I can handle my own in a fight. Plus they have something that is very important to me and my family and I plan to get her back." He stated

"Who my lord?" She asked

"My wife Pinkie Pie." He stated as she went wide eyed.

"But Lady Pinkamena died 15 years ago my lord." She stated confused.

"Let me ask you Diamond, do you have a husband or child back home?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes I have a 5 year old daughter back home." She stated still confused.

"Now tell me if your daughter died, gods forbid and you buried her how would you feel if somepony came to dug your little girl up and her body away to Luna knows where to do with only Luna knows what. You would want you daughter's body to back wouldnt so she could be layed to rest right?" He asked as she shook her head looking down.

"You see where Im coming from? My wifes body the mare that I loved with all my soul was disturbed and taken somewhere in Equestria and if I have to tartarus to get her back I will to bring her home and put her to rest." He stated as she sniffed and nodded.

"Of course my lord." She said in sorrow before he brought her head up to look at him.

"Now why dont you tell your friends you got hit on by the High Lord of the Imperium." He said making her gawk at him.

"But, but you didnt sir and, and, and, it would be wrong to lie to my friends." She stated making him smile wider.

"Well why dont we make it the truth how about you and me find a nice resturaunt to have dinner at once we get to Manehattan." He asked as her eyes widen and her mouth dropped.

"Ill need to find a babysitter and oooooohhhh!" She flushed bright red with a huge smile on her face.

"Why dont you bring your daughter with you to, Im sure that Mistress Rarity can make some room for another pony at the her table." He said watching her eyes roll into the back of her head and faint.

"Yep still got it." He said putting the soldier on his back and went out to see 14 mares huddled by a news stand with the listening in but quickly acted like they were trying to by something.

"Ladies come lets get to Manehatten before to long, Ill even buy you all dinner before your next shift." He said as they all squealed and went to get on a private boat that Dark called from Pearl Grotto.

(7 hours later)

15 gigging mares got off a boat with a large stallion in the middle of them laughing.

"Im telling you ladies if you want all you have to do is send me a letter and I will let the captain know that troop D of Company B is a permanent guest of the Imperial family. Now I and your lovely captain must be off we have to prepare for our date." He said as all the soldiers groaned.

"Now, now, none of that you still have a house to protect and Im sure that there as some Earthborn running a muck somewhere." He said as they sighed.

"Yes my lord." The sargent of the group groaned.

"Oh and Crystal Shimmer I expect you to train on that style I showed you and when you come to the Imperium I'll personally teach you the final part of the lessons." He called to one of the rookies who blushed and smiled.

"Yes sir I will!" She called back getting back on the boat so they could head back to Happy Trails as Dark looked down at the nervous mare.

"Now Diamond my dear I believe we have some shopping to do." He stated as her eyes went wide.

"You mean like past The Wall shopping?" She asked as he nodded.

"No other place my dear and tonights occation is on me." He said while she beamed up at him.

"Oh um why dont we head to my home its just down the lane her and straight shot to The Wall." She said as he nodded.

"Well lead the way dear Im at your mercy when it comes to the outer walls." He stated.

"O,of course." She stammered leading him to her home while he took in the sights.

'Once the plan is in motion these slums will be a thing of the past. I will not have these ponies living in these places unfit for a diamond dog to even rest.' He thought following her for quite a while till they were very close to The Wall before she turned down a small alley and to a small cottage that looked a little run down.

"Well this is it my little home." She said opening the door and holding it of him.

"Oh no Diamond ladies first." He said waving his hoof and bowing making her blush as others looked on.

"Thank you my lord." She said going in with him behind her.

"Please just Dark Star will be fine or Dark." He said as she nodded.

"Ok um Dark." She smiled when he nodded as she went to go and get her daughter.

"Miss Diamond? Are you home early?" Dark turned to see an old mare walk out of a hallway and stop looking at him.

"Hello who are you and why are you in my daughters home?" She as he smiled.

"Im sorry if I alarmed you ma'am my name is Dark Star and your daughter invited me to lunch after she escorted me to safety." He said holding out his hoof while she took it.

"Well your certainly a very polite stallion, my name is Sparkling Fields a pleasure to me you." She smiled as Diamond came in with her daughter.

"Oh hey mom I was looking for yooooou! Oh hehehe I see you met Lord Dark Star." She said very nervous as the old mare looked back at the stallion.

"Well honey I believe you got yourself a nice catch now dont loose him." She said patting her on the back.

"Now you take care of my little girl Mister Dark Star, lord or not I will make you regret hurting my baby." She stated while he smiled and nodded and looked over at Diamond who was nearly having a nervous break down.

"Of course ma'am I would never lead your daughter on, she's a very brave mare coming to my rescue like she did today." He said making her look back at Diamond.

"Diamond you better not be getting into any trouble while out on your patrols." She scolded her daughter.

"No momma Im not he was lost out by Flim-Flam's Folly is all I swear." She reassured the old mare who nodded before smacking Dark on the butt.

"He's nice and built to dear reminds me of your father when he was working the fields.

"THANK YOU MOTHER ILL SEE YOU LATER!" She yelled as the mare laughed while the mare closed the door on her.

"Im so so so sorry Dark Star she's getting old and well you saw it and she comes from the old days." She sighed completely embarrassed.

"Hm I wonder if that is how Vinyl will be when she gets old. Man I wonder how Im gonna be when I all old , slow and angry at kids being on my yard talking about nothing anypony cares about anymore." He mussed making her laugh as he looked at her and then the little filly by her leg.

"Oh hello sweetheart what's your name?" He asked but the girl just hid behind her mothers leg making them laugh.

"Come on sweetums tell Mister Dark your name." She coaxed her daughter but she just shook her head and stayed behind her mothers leg.

"Can she have sweets?" He asked as Diamond nodded.

"Hey do you like ice cream?" He asked as she looked at him with one eye while the other stayed behind her mother.

"What's ice cweam?" She asked as he looked back up to Diamond.

"Down here in the outer city they dont really sell candy or toys for the children that much." She said as he looked down saddly at the filly.

"Well its the most sweetest piece of frozen flavored milk you'll ever have and do you know where to get some?" He asked as she shook her head coming out to look at him.

"No mommy never told me about ice cream." The little filly stated as he smiled.

"Hey tell you what if you tell me your name Ill go and get you some candy and ice cream after you eat your dinner, hows that sound?" He asked as the filly looked up at her mother who smiled and nodded to let her know it was true.

"OK! Im Ruby and Im 5 years old!" She stated proudly getting a smile from him.

"Ruby huh? That a pretty name for a pretty cute filly and since you told me your age I have a surprise for you." He said looking at the giddy filly while he pulled out a small bag of his favorite flavored candies.

"This is a special candy that was made especially from a very special mare back home ok. It has every yummy flavor you can think of." He said pulling out a small rainbow colored ball.

"Ok when you put it in your mouth dont swollow it ok just suck on it till it goes away ok?" He said as the filly opened her mouth and he popped the candy in while her eyes whent wide and she started to drool.

"Mommy its soooo goood!" She sighed making the two adult smile.

"Ok so lets go shopping ladies I think its gonna be a very good day." He said smiling at the girls who grinned while Ruby slurped on her candy and headed to The Wall.

Dark Star had a deadpanned expression on his face watching the mare trying to find his name on the list to let in.

"Um sir I dont see your name on the list to-

"Ok you know what how bout this, tell Rartiy that if she dont get her flank down here in the next 15 minutes her appointment with Dark Star is going to be postponed for a month." He growled at his whits end while the mare nodded and sighed and sent the letter.

"Very well sir but whatever appointment she had in not so impor-

"HE WOULDNT DARE!" They heard the shout before a unicorn flashed to the gate and threw a scroll into the mares face.

"LET HIM IN NOW!" The mare yelled in the others who paniced fumbling with the gate controls as it slid open.

"Thank you Sapphire." He smiled at the mare who winked at him.

"Anytime sugar, when are you going to come visit me again?" She asked walking with the three as he gulped.

"Um well Im sure that Vinyl wouldnt be to happy if I stayed here all the time." He smiled as she pouted.

"Well when you feel like you need a break honey you just come let me know." She said turning to head back to the tower letting her tail flow across his face as he shuddered.

"That mare is something I dont think even I can handle." Dark sighed as he looked back at Diamond.

"Sorry about that ladies Sapphire Shores is a old friend of mine back before the sisters vanished and I did a few favors for her." He said scratching his neck.

"What kind of favors?" Diamond asked.

"Um lets just say it was a you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours thing she was a client back in my mercenary days." He chuckled.

" You were a merc?" She asked surprised as he smiled.

"Yep ever since I was 14 going from one battlefield to another." He stated as she looked down.

"Sounds like a horrible life." She mumbled.

"It was but I learned to deal with it. Put food on the table and paid whatever bills I had at the time." He stated as they continued to walk down the cobbled stoned road towards the Artisan District while a smile started to go across his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Diamond asked smiling with him.

"Well I have a friend here that is a famous singer and patron of this district I just got to remember where her- ah ha there it is." He said going to large building with the girls in tow with him when the bell hop stopped him.

"Im sorry sir but ponies from the undercity are not allowed in the ahem nobles offices." He spoke as Dark growled and looked back at Diamond.

"Is that how they treat the ponies in the undercity all the time? Like ponies under their hooves?" He asked as she sighed and nodded before he turned back to the boy.

"Listen little colt if you dont let me in the five seconds inside that penthouse to see Sweetie Belle Ill make sure the only job you have in your life will be a dishwasher." Dark threatened just when Sweetie Belle came out.

"Is there a prob-DARK STAR!" She screamed running to the large stallion pullling him into a hug.

"Hey Sweets! How you doing?" He asked as she beamed up at him before looking over at the mare and filly and looked at Dark confused.

"Who are they and why are you dressed like that? You look like your gonna rob somebody or something?" She asked as he laughed and followed her inside with the other two.

"Sorry Im trying to find Pinkie and I cant really go out as the High Lord of the Imerium, and this is Diamond and Ruby. Diamond saved me while coming out of the woods." He stated making Sweetie Belles eyes widen as they got into a elevator.

"Really!? Thank you so much for that. I dont know what we would do if we lost this old stallion." She said giggling as he grunted.

"Im not that old." He grumbled as she bumped his side.

"Aw dont worry we like you old." She said as he grumbled again making them laugh.

"So what can I do for you Darks?" She asked as he smiled.

"Well I was wondering if you could tell me the fastest way to the tower so I can ask some advice from Rarity." He replied getting nod from her.

"Sure we can take my private sky carrage, it goes straight to the tower." Sweetie Belle said getting a nod and looked back at Diamond.

"Come on Diamond you guys are gonna love this." He stated as they followed Sweeite out to the landing pad to see four stallions ready to go.

"Ok boys Im heading to the tower with my guest and make it fast." She said getting a grin from them.

"Yes ma'am." They said while they all climbed in and got comfortable before they took off to the Ivory Tower.

"So how has your trip been so far Dark?" She asked as he sighed.

"Well I saw the Apple family, Applebloom was really happy to see me and after a fight with Big Mac he was happy to see me, Granny smiled at me, and Applejack yelled at me and tried to kill me." He sighed as Sweetie Belle gasped.

"What did you do?" She asked as he smiled.

"I bucked her into the wall around her capital in front of her family and people." He chuckled as they all smiled.

"Well serves her right." Sweetie Belle stated with a huff.

"Yeah well I did destroy one of her watchtowers, and like three towns along with her soldiers nearly burning down another one and it didnt help that when she saw me I was in the middle of a circle of dead Earthborn soldiers." He said as she looked at him wide eyed along with Diamond while Ruby rolled the candy in her mouth around.

"Why did you do that Dark?" She asked as they landed.

"The towns and its people along with the watchtower were all taken over by the Cult of The Laughing Mare." He stated when the door opened while they all gasped.

"We have arrived Ms. Sweetie Belle." The stallion stated while holding the door open for them as they all climbed out.

"Thats terrible! You did the right thing Dark Star, the cult have been giving us trouble even here in the city with sleeper cells and agents." She stated while Diamond gasped.

"Really my unit and I have only been patroling the outskirts of the house, I never knew they were here to." She stated while Sweetie nodded.

"Yes even here in the capital they are here but we're slowly weeding them out." Sweetie smiled getting a nod from the captain.

"What of the Undercity?" She asked as Sweetie Belle bit her lip.

"The Undercity will be cleaned out as soon as things are taken care of in the Innercity." Sweetie said looking down.

"I see." She said nervous while Dark growled a little.

"Tell you what Diamond how bout you and your famliy stay in my personal home I have here in the Innercity till things cool down in the Undercity." He offered as they all looked at him surprised.

"Are you serious Lord Dark?" She asked while he narrowed his eyes at her making her smiled sheepishly.

"Yes Im serious, I want my savior protected and with me purging the filth from around here hopefully when I take down the cult village and city I can get you some info on your own cult problem." He stated as they nodded.

"Thanks Dark that would help us out a lot when the Operation New Horizon starts." She said as he nodded while Diamond looked at them confused.

"What's Operation New Horizon?" She asked as they looked at her.

"Sorry but you will get the final details of from your commanders." Sweetie said as Diamond nodded.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME LIKE THAT!" They turned to see Rarity stomping her way up to Dark Star glaring at him.

"Why would you say such a thing darling!? That is a very mean thing to do to a friend knowing that I look forward to those visits with you and my appointment." She said stomping her hoof to drive her point home as he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Rarity, but I knew that it would get the gate open for me and why isnt my name on the list?" He asked as she glared.

"And thats another thing darling why would you use the Undercity of all places to come in? I have your own private carriage waiting for you when ever your near the city." She pouted dramaticly.

"Well if it wasnt for this mare right here I would be lost and would have been heading to White Tail Village." He said as Rartiy whipped her head to Diamond who smiled and waved nervously.

"Is this true?" She asked as Diamond nodded.

"Yes mistress." She said at attention.

"Your one of our soldiers?" She asked getting a stiff nod while the filly slurped on the candy in her mouth loudly.

"Well thank you so much darling, Lord Dark Star is a very dear friend to my family dear you have done a great service to not only Whitegold but also the Imperium." She stated as Diamond puffed her chest out a little while her daughtered did the same making Dark and Sweetie Belle smile.

"Name your reward and I will do my best to grant it." Rarity stated.

"I need none mistress I live to serve." She stated making Rarity smile.

"Oh Rarity I do have a reward for her and you since I will be healing your arm to do it, I want you to make her the finest dress that only you can do spare no expence since Im paying for it. Ill even come back after the operation is done early to heal you." He said making her eyes sparkle.

"DEAL!" She said looking back at Diamond with a fire in her eyes that havent been there in 15 years.

"Meet me in my chambers darling in 10 minutes so I can measure you and your daughter." Rarity said while Diamond mouthed thank you to the mare and took her daughter with her following Sweetie Belle as Dark followed Rarity.

(Rarity's chambers)

As Dark Star opened the door for Rarity she smiled at him walking inside as he walked in behind her passing her by the door frame.

"So where to you want to do this Rares? On the bed or- WHAAA!" He was taken by surprise when the diva threw him on the bed and jumped on pinning him to the bed.

"Uh Rarity?"

"I heard of what you did with Fluttershy Dark Star, very bad on your part." She stated slyly as he smiled.

"What jealous?" He joked but the look on her face told him she was.

"YES OK! Yes Im jealous, Ive been jealous since you and Pinkie got together! Then you begin a herd with Applejack and Lightning Dust and even brought in Vinyl Scratch one of your fellow students!" She yelled rolling off the bed and him.

"Well why didnt you say anything Rares? If you had said anything and been a part of my herd would you had moved with me to the Imperium along with Sweetie or would you leave her here?" He asked a she glared at him.

"I would have moved and taken Sweetie Belle with me in heart beat darling." She said moving over to him running her hoof over his face.

"Ive wanted you since the very begining but I knew that you were the right stallion for Pinkie when I saw the happy look on her face and when she would go on and on about you and then I had to hear it from Applejack and the other mares. I mean for the gods sake Dark, Vinyl wouldnt shut up about what a stud you were in bed or how you were the greatest thing that ever happened to them." She groaned plopping down in one of her chairs.

"I, I was green with envy of those mares Dark Star and when you left I was devistated, but seeing you again in your armor after so long my heart soared seeing you so handsome and I was so upset and angry at Applejack for leaving you the way she did all those years ago. But I thought that I would finally have a chance to tell you have I felt but then the war with Shining and Chrysalis started and you had to leave again." She said looking up at him with tears flowing.

"Then you and Gilda started to date, I was heart broken again falling back into the background as your supportive friend." She stated hugging him close to her.

"Then this happened and Twilight tries some kind of dark magic nearly killing Rainbow and then killing Pinkie and I was there for you but I couldnt act on my feelings for you when you needed comfort from a friend. Then Lightning left you and I dropped everything as soon as I heard and came as fast as I could to see you, and then the war broke out and I just havent found the right time to tell you how I felt when either we're never alone or something always comes up stopping me." She stated crying taking a tissue and dabbing her eyes and looked up at him and his shocked exprestion.

"Raity Im so sorry." He said pulling her close to him.

"Am I to late?" He asked as she gave a choking laugh while he wiped her tears away.

"No you stupid stallion, now come here." She smiled pulling him into a deep searing kiss making them both moan before they pulled back.

"I expect on of those each time we see each other from now on good sir as soon as you tell your wife about us." She smiled as he nodded.

"Oh yes mistress." He said as she pushed him against the bed frame."

"Mmmm and you better remember or I'll have to punish you." She giggled nibbling on his neck before she pulled back.

"Now darling your date will be here soon so please work your magic." She said as he nodded and got to work on her making her moan when he would kiss his way down her body claiming it as his on each part he kissed making her give a happy smile.

After he was done he pulled her into a deep kiss making her give a happy moan before he pulled back.

"Ill see you later beatiful." He said winking closing the door waiting for a few seconds before getting a big grin on her face.

"YES! HAHAHA!" She cheered dancing when the door opened to see Diamond come in with her daughter.

"Something good ma'am?" She asked while Rarity nodded.

"Oh yes dear the best thing Ive heard in 15 years darling." She said humming getting her old glasses on and setting in a chair she longed to sit in for a long time.

"Just give me a moment darling its been a long time since Ive done this with my condition so let me get back into the swing of things." She said running a hoof over the sewing machine that Dark got her just before he shipped off for the final battle with Shining and his forces.

"Mistress are you ok?" Diamond asked as Rarity turned back to her and smiled.

"Better than I have been in a long time darling now hush and let me think." She said said taking their measurments and thinking what would go good with them. Diamond was and all white mare with a black snout and her daughter was just the opposite.

(6 hours later)

Diamond and a sleeping Ruby on her back walked out of Rarity's chamber with a tired sigh before looking back at Rairty who poked her head out.

"Now darling if I know Dark Star and I know I do he will be waiting for you at the main lobby on this floor ready to take you to his home here, now dont be back for another three days and I will have your dress ready for you. Now shoo shoo I must CREATE!" She said giggling closing the door as they sighed.

"Mommy can we go home now?" Ruby asked getting a smile from her mother.

"Ok baby girl come on we're gonna be staying with Mister Dark Star tonight at his house." She said as the filly snuggled into her mane as they walked around the corner just when the elevator dinged and outstepped Dark Star.

"Well ladies are you ready to go?" He asked letting the mare lean on him when she got in making him smile at her.

After a few minutes and a short walk to Darks Embassy he had his staff to feed the two girls and send them off to bed as he sat down with his general that was stationed in Equestria.

"Gentalmen first off how have you been? I hope that things have been quiet for this corner for you stallions."

"Unfortunatlely my lord yes nothing really to report in our little corner of the world. I cant wait to start the operation sir is all." The old general said as Dark smiled.

"I know Im sorry but until the operation please try to enjoy yourselves here while you can, remember in a few months time we will begin the crusade and the even the heavens will be in awe at our might." He said getting a cheer from the stallions and mares.

"Now tell me about how our sleeper cells in Earthborn and Stormwing?" He asked as they all straightened up.

"Sir the spies we have are good to go along with the cells in Earthborn. The cells in Moon and Star report that the house is having finance troubles and are starting to overtax the people along with starving the slaves to death or working them to it." The old general said as Dark grit his teeth.

"Twilight is going to-

"Mister Dark? I have to pottey." They turned to see the door open and Ruby standing there with a stressed look on her face.

"Ok ok come on sweety lets get you to the pottey." He said guideing the filly to the bathroom down the hall.

After he brought her back to her mother and tucked her in giving her a small kiss on the head.

"Now go to sleep ok and Ill get you your ice cream tomorrow ok?" He said as she smiled and layed down as he covered her up and walked out the door leaving the door cracked so some light could come in and she wouldnt be scared.

As he came back into the meeting room he saw them all smiling at him making him sigh and smile himself.

"What? I cant help it, its a dad thing ok?" He said as they laughed.

"We werent making fun my lord just smiling with pride that our ruler has a heart." The general said making him chuckle.

"Well lets get on with the meeting Im sure your all tired, now tell me about the refugee camps around here and the towns." He said.

"Sir most of the towns that arent taken by a house are controlled by the cult and those that arent are raided by rebels and bandits." A young mare spoke up as he sighed.

"Very well lets help those that we can right now and hope the others last for another 2 months." He said yawning as he ended the meeting heading to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next three days Dark and Diamond along with Ruby got to really know each other before the day Diamonds dress was done the three headed up to the tower to see the mare putting the finishing touches on Ruby's dress.

"Go on Daimond I know how she works, she wants me to be speechless." He stated as she nodded while Ruby pulled on his leg.

"Come on Dark Star! You have to see mommies pretty dress!" She cried making him smile.

"I will sweetie but mommy is going to surpise me, why dont you go in and see your pretty dress and the come show me when you have it on ok?" He asked as she beamed up at him and nodded and bounced into the room while Rarity walked out.

"Hello darling I missed you these last few days." She said as he leaned down to kiss her but she back away smiling at him.

"Rares you best get over here." He warned smiling as he advanced on her while she headed in the direction of the lobby.

"Oh and if I dont?" She asked giggling before he flashed away and grabbed her from behind spinning her around and giving her a deep kiss making squeak and then moan while wrapping her arms around him.

"Ahem."

The two stopped and turned to see the secretary looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"Why dont you two take that to the mistresses chamber?" She suggested while they smirked and he pulled her back into a deep kiss moaning loud as the mare groaned before they pulled back with a pop.

"Glad to see you missed me to darling." She said as he let her go to help with the girls getting dressed. After a few minutes he saw Ruby come bouncing out in a pretty cute dress making him smile.

"Oh Ruby you look so pretty sweetie, give a little twirl." He said smiling as she twirled around showing her dress off with a smile as he clapped for her.

"You look really good Ruby."

"I like my dress."

"I bet you do did you tell Rarity thank you for the dress?"

"YEAH!" She bounced grinning.

"Good girl now if your good during dinner what do you get?

"ICECREAM!"

"Yes now come over here so we can see how pretty mommy is ok?" He said as the filly bounced over to him and climbed on his back waiting for her mother who was just stepping out making his jaw drop at the beautiful dress she was in. (AN: Not good at describing dresses and stuff like that so picture something in your head)

"Mommy looks pretty huh Dark?" Ruby asked making him come back to reality and smiling at her.

"Yes your mommy does look pretty sweetie." He said going up to the mare who was red with a small smile on her face.

"Ive never really been in a dress before besides my prom." She said looking up at his grinning face.

"Rarity you've out done yourself yet again love." He said making her giggle.

"Oh well thank you darling I went with a simple yet elegant design for them and it came out just as I wanted it to." Rarity gushed sneaking a quick kiss from him before Diamond turned around.

"What are you wearing and where are we going?" She asked as the filly kept bouncing.

"WE'RE GONNA GET ICECREAM!" She yelled making Dark laugh.

"After dinner and only if your a good girl Ruby." He said while she groaned.

"Fiiiiinnnnnnneeee." She droned as the adults laughed.

"Well darlings it was fun but Ponce de la Sweats closes in 4 hours you might want to take my chariate." She smiled as a chariate landed outside.

"Rarity you are beautiful, Ill be back later on tonight ok?" He asked winking as her face grew red.

"O, ok darling Ill be here." She stammered while the three trotted out to the carriage before taking off while Rarity went to prepare.

Once they arrived they got out walking a red carpet in style with their dresses and tux while Ruby stayed behind Diamonds legs.

"Come on sweetie lets go inside ok? You wanted some icecream after this right?" She asked as the filly nodded with a small smile.

"Ok well come on so we dont hold the line up." She said walking in with Dark Star hearing the whispers from the ponies she passed.

"Who is that mare? Is that Lord Dark Stars wife?"

"Wow Lord Dark Star really found a gorgious wife and look at their filly."

She blushed at the comments while he led the way inside scooping up Ruby as she giggled letting her ride on his back.

They got their table in a private room in the back as they had music playing in the background while a waiter came and took their order.

"So Dark why go through all this trouble for a mare that you barley know?" She asked while he smiled at her.

"Well for one I dont know really, its almost like I needed to but not out of pity Diamond. I know from our talks your a very proud mare, I guess so I could get to know you better and little Ruby here?" He stated as she grinned.

"So this isnt some plan to get me in bed and then leave me and my daughter high and dry?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"I take it your dating life hasn't been that great huh? But no its not a big plan to get you in bed before kicking you back to the Undercity." He said with a straight face while she nodded with a small smile.

"Good because I was preparing to throw this wine on you if you were, but thank you so much Dark Star this is the most anypony has ever done for me before." She smiled as he chuckled.

"Well thats good and your welcome Diamond, now tell me who her father was." He said as she sighed.

"He was my commanding officer before I was kicked to B company when I got pregnant. He said if I ever made it known that he would have me kicked from the military, the only other way to make any good bits around here is to whore yourself out and I just couldnt do it so I kept my mouth shut till today." She sighed but heard Ruby giggle at something making her smile.

"But one good thing did come out of it and it was my baby girl over there." She smiled.

"What about you Dark Star got any kids?" She asked and saw his face light up.

"Two actually, a 24 year old and a 15 year old" He stated while she went wide eyed.

"You dont look like your that old." She said making him smile.

"Family secret but lets just say its magic." He smiled while she narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean magic?" She asked while he grinned at her.

"Sorry but like I said family secret. All hush hush." He smiled whlie she pouted.

"Mommy Im hungry."

"I know baby the food is coming soon."

"Ok." She said just as the waiters arrived.

"Here you go guys enjoy your meal." The waiter said taking Rubys cup to refill it.

"HEY! She took my cup mommy." She said pointing over at the waiter.

"I know baby he's getting you some more now sit down ok?"

"Ok." She grumbled a little and plopped down just when the waiter came over giving the filly back her cup who brought it close to her guarding it while glaring at the the mare who just giggled.

"Let me know if you guys need anything." She said walking away as they dug in swaping stories of battle or the past and looking after the filly who nearly spilled her drink on her new dress. After that they went out for icecream just like he said they would and Ruby loved it and even got a little brain freeze.

After all that was over he led the to girls back to the embassy and then headed back to the tower and saw the door opened a little making him smile and creep in, what he saw made his jaw drop at the black open legged dress she had on and a very sexy look on her face as she patted the spot next to her.

She had candles lit and even rose petals on the bed as well as soft music playing making him smile and listen for a minute.

"One of Octavia's solos and Beethooven classic, very nice choice my mistress." He smiled while walking in a little before motioning for her to coming over to him, once she got close enough he pulled her close to her giving a quick peck on the lips before begining to dance in her room just listening to the music and gliding together in perfect harmony.

They danced for a few songs just enjoying the others company talking about the last few days as they danced before sitting down on the bed, she was sitting in his lap as he trailed nips and licks down her neck while she moaned tilting her head to for him to get better access.

"Mmm Dark darling please your killing me here." She whimpered while he gently layed her down moving past her collar bone down her chest and stomach nibbling on it a little making her laugh and giggled before he continued his slow advance down her body feeling her shiver under him moaning his name every once in a while.

He could feel her heat coming off her as he licked, bit and all around where she wanted him to be when he held her legs tight and dived into her letting his long tongue work it's way deep into her. He could hear the loud moan catch in her throat while her back bent like a bow.

He continued his assult on the her punging deep into her while wiggling around reducing her to a babbling mess before he touched a spot on the left side of her wall that made her clamp down on him, suprising him at the action before he smiled up at her to see her breathing hard sweating and clinching her jaw hard while her eyes were clamped shut.

He smiled wiggling the tip over the spot while she got tighter and tighter on him till he felt her release her essence into his waiting mouth while he greetly drank all of it before licking his face trying to get all of it. He looked down at her dazed and glossy eyes making him lick his lips and start to work his way back up her body feeling her shake at every touch.

Rarity at the moment was seeing white and trying to find out how to breath again when felt the little electirc tingles of Dark working his way up her while she mumbled his name, her last husband Prince Blueblood before he had a... Accident could never hope to be this skilled, even with years of practise. She felt his member brush over her flower and nub making her jump and shiver with lust as he made it up to her neck gasping.

All through the night the two explored each other trying to catch up on time that could have been over all the years as screams of passion could be heard all through the tower.

The next day Dark and Diamond were at The Wall entrance along with Diamonds mom and Ruby along with Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and Sapphire Shores.

"Well ladies I had a great time with you all and Sapphire I promise I'll make some time for us to have some time to hang out next time I here ok? Sorry but I was really busy with other, arrangements." He said smiling at Rarity and Ruby on Sparkling Fields back.

"Well next time sugar you need to relax honey, you work to hard." She said smiling with a little consern in her eyes.

"Well ladies I'll see you later and Rarity I be giving you a progress report on the cult situation." He said giving her a peck on the lips much to the other mares surprise.

"O, of course darling Ill be looking forward to the reports." She stammered getting a nod from him before he turned to Diamond.

"Now my lady we have a boat to catch and you need to get dressed." He stated getting a nod from the mare and they headed into the Undercity.

"DARK STAR!" They turned to see the worried face of Sweet Belle and Rarity.

"Please be careful ok? Your like the only family we got left." Sweetie Belle stated while Rarity trotted up to him.

"Please be safe love, I'll miss you so please come back soon ok?" She said pulling him into a deep loving kiss while the others jaws dropped especially when Dark kissed back making Rarity moan in delight before they pulled back.

"Now go before I chain you to my chamber bed." She stated slyly making him smile.

"Ohhhh sounds like game night to me." He said waggling his eyebrows while the mare blushed and kissed him again.

"Oh hush now seriously darling go, I'll miss you so please go find Pinkie and bring her home." Rarity stated as he nodded and followed after Diamond to her home.

As the two made it to the pier after she was dressed in her uniform and had her spear.

"So you and the mistress huh?" She asked as he sighed.

"Diamond Rarity has been my family friend for the the last 16 years and I never knew her feelings till recently. I know that Vinyl will be happy to have some mares to talk to when at home thats a given but now I have to ask you Diamond, are you ok if we do go to anything further than dating are you going to be able to share me with two or more mares? Dont think that I will love one more than another since I've had three to four at one time and all were happy with me, I loved each and everyone of them equally." He stated looking over at her as she looked down in deep thought when the boat came and they got on heading back to Happy Trails.

"I, I dont know Dark that would be a whole new experiance to me and my daughter, and their's always that fear that they wouldnt like me and if you would love the mares you've known the longest more will always be there and-

She was cut off by a quick peck on the lips.

"It wont matter if I've known you for a 1000 years or 5 seconds Diamond, I'll be there for you whenever you want or need me. Dont forget that." He said while she blushed hard with a small smile on her face.

"Let me think about it ok? Just dont die on me, when your done with your mission I should have your answer." She said as they could see Happy Trails and Diamonds squad waiting for her.

"Captain Diamond! Lord Dark Star!" They called making the two smile and waved as they came into port and they came rushing up to the two as they got off.

"Hey Lord Dark Star! Welcome back Captain Diamond!" The troop said as the girls hugged the captain while some of the girls greeted Dark Star.

"So how was your trip Lord Dark Star?" They asked making him smile.

"Ladies please to this troop Im just Dark Star, and it was fun wasnt it captain?" He asked looking over at her while all their eyes swung to look at Diamond blushed and nodded making the girls squeal.

"Now ladies it was good to see you and Diamond be safe and look for my letters ok?" He said winking before heading off ready for the battle ahead.

"Dark wait!" He turned to see her running up to him.

"Yes what's up?" He asked while she stopped in front of him battling with herself for minute before standing on her hind legs pulling him down in a soft sweet kiss before pulling back.

"Please be careful ok? I want you to write to me every chance you get ok? I want to tell you my answer when you get back. Promise me that you'll come back." She said looking intently at him.

"Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye." He smiled at her confused look while going through the motions.

"That was something Pinkie used to its a bit more sealing than just a promise, and for fear if I break it my dead wife will come back and beat my ass for breaking a Pinkie Promise he said leaning down rest his forehead to hers.

"I promise I'll be back Diamond and I'll write every chance I get ok?" He reassured giving her a peck on the nose.

"I'll see you later Diamond." He smiled and headed back down the road.

"Please be safe Dark, please come back to us." She said more than a little worried as fear for the stallion gripped her heart as her friends came to her side.

"Its ok captain he'll be back." Her sargent Rose stated smiling.

"How do you know he'll be ok?" She asked looking over at her friend.

"Because I was one of his students before all this happened he will make damn sure he comes back to all his loved ones and family. Dark Star is the type of stallion that will bend over backwards to keep a promise come hell or high water he'll be back." She smiled at her captain who was a little wide eyed before she smiled at the shrinking image of Dark.

"I hope your right Rose, come on lets start our patrol." She stated while that started to ask her how her break was with him making her blush.

(Stormwing High Command)

Gilda sighed as she walked the grand hall of Cloudsdale command when a letter appeared in front of her. She opened it reading the contents as a smile spread over her face.

"Almost time." She said before she saw the note at the bottom of the letter making her smile wider as tears came to her eyes.

"I love you to babe. Momma's going to be coming home soon." Gilda sniffed at the picture of Vinyl and the rest of the family at the snow mountains near the Griffon Capital.

Wish you were here, with love from the famliy.

"Good news G?" Gilda didnt even turn as she put the scrolls in her armor and sighed.

"Yeah just the family sending a picture of them in the mountains around the captial." She gave a shuddering sigh before she headed down the hall while Rainbow Dash watched her go before she went to do her own things but had a pegasus keep a eye on Gilda.

The griffon walked out of the command center walking down the street and took flight off towards the meeting point at Muddy Hooves with her little shadow behind her. She smiled and radioed ahead to let them know she was coming with a shadow, she banked through a cloud formation and quickly hid in a large cloud as the mare pasted by her making her smile.

She flew up behind her and crossed her arms while clearing her throat.

"Are you lost little pony?" She asked while the ponies eyes shrank at being found out.

"Ehhehehehe, hey Gilda."

"Scootaloo why are you following me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look Dash just wanted me to keep a eye on you since you looked like you got some bad news is all." She stated while Gilda sighed and motioned for her to follow her to a cloud and sat down pulling out a scroll and a few photos.

"Just the family wishing me well is all Scoots." She said showing the pictures to the younger mare who looked through it smiling.

"Hey where's Dark Star at?" She asked as Gilda paniced for a second.

"He's probably at the Imperium, he is the leader of the Imperium now and he dont really have time for us like he used to." She said sadly and sighed.

"I want to go home Scoots, I want to be home with my family and in bed with my husband and wife and little Harkwin. I just want to go home." She sighed while Scootaloo patted her on the back.

"Dont worry Gilda hopefully it'll be over soon." She stated getting a nod from Gilda as she put the pictures away.

"Yeah lets hope so, look if Dash is really worried about me tell her Im at Muddy Hooves with some of my friends grabbing a drink before the next mission and just want to be alone for a little while ok?" She stated taking flight back down to the village and radioed she lost the tail.

They were about to get the final preperations ready for the end of next month. This was going to be a glorious battle and one that will be sung for years to come. She smiled at that thought and shot down to the bar to talk to her uncle and high commander, they were almost ready.

(With Dark Star after the battle of White Tail Village)

Dark Star panted a little as he vaporized another laughing corpse and looked around for the caster and spotted her laughing at the other end of the street and growled sprinting down the road crushing and slicing any cult member that came in his way, before jumping high in the air and bringing the hammer down with all his might into a shield that was around her as she continued to laugh.

"Just DIE already demon!" He yelled charging his horn and put it right on the shield and letting loose a powerful blast destroying the shield and blowing the mare away making the walking corpses drop like puppets with their strings cut.

He panted and saw a Smiling Doll come around the corner.

"SHIT!" He cursed as the doll spotted him taking off at him as he waited while the doll closed the distance at a incredible rate and leap at him as he swung catching the doll in the mid-section but it recovered quickly jumping up and charging him again as he shot beam after beam at it while it dodged them. Just as he got to him he impaled it with his sword but it continued to try to hug him with outstreatched bladed arms and finally got a arm around him cutting deep into him making him hiss in pain.

"FUCKING DIE!" He yelled swinging the hammer down on the dolls head crushing it finally making it stop moving.

"Gah fucking demons and whatever these damn things are." He said putting pressure on his wound as it slowly started to close up while he panted in pain and exhaustion while he pulled out a letter so he could let Rarity know that the town was destroyed and just needed a mop up team.

After he sent the letter he heard giggling from behind him making him sigh.

"You damn psychos dont give up do you?" He asked turning and stopped to see to his surprise and horror Derpy Hooves, but she had a crazed look in her eyes and was dressed as a jester along with wing blades on her and her mail bag.

"Derpy? By the night what have they done to you?" He asked reaching out to her.

"Hehehehe it's been a long time Dark Star, how you been?" She asked smiling as he gave one as well.

"I've been better Derpy. What happened to you and where's Dinky?" He asked as she stiffened a little.

"Um I dont know where Dinky is, last I saw of her after the flood was she was being swept away by the current. But Im ok now I know that she's happy now and the cult came and made me smile again, but I have a message for you Dark." She stated getting a confused look.

"Its from the Laughing Mare herself, she said that you need to follow me if you want to see Pinkie no tricks." Derpy snickered making him uneasy.

" I dont want to see her I want to take her home Derpy, where she belongs!" He shouted as Derpy laughed.

"Sorry Dark but we cant let you have her, she's important to the cult and is happy here with us instead of in the nasty ground." She said as he was growling.

"She said that you could talk to her." Derpy said making him stop cold.

"You can do that?" He asked getting nod from Derpy.

"The Laughing Mare said that she can let you talk to Pinkie if you want but only for a minute." She said sternly before smiling.

"No tricks?" He asked still wary

"No tricks." She chirped as a black portal opened up behind her.

"Come on Dark, Pinkie's waiting." She giggled and flew into the protal while he narrowed his eyes and pulled out his hammer and sword and walked in, never seeing Diamond and her team along with three other teams run up the hill.

"DARK NO!" She screamed as the portal closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Star made his way down a long hallway hearing screams and laughter echo through the halls as he followed Derpy.

"So Dark what have you been up to this whole time?" Derpy asked as he growled.

"Running a nation." He spoke simply while she nodded giggling.

"You know you can put your weapons away Dark, nopony is gonna harm you here when you have the Laughing Mares blessing." She stated

" I dont want her blessing I want her head for taking Pinkie." Dark replied while she frowned.

"You shouldnt say things like that Dark Star you'll make her mad." Derpy warned.

"Like I care about a demons feelings or a demon followers feelings, you have fallen far Derpy. To not know or sound like you care about where your daughter is, or could it be that you do know but dont want her to see how you've fallen into madness?" He asked hearing her growl a little bit before giggling.

"We're here." She chirped as a old oak door opened nearly making him drop his weapons when his eyes gazed on his long lost wife. She was in a sarcophagus along with her broken element at her feet and in a pure white dress and a cyan blue pillow where her hooves crossed along with a ballon necklace much like her cute mark, her mane was as puffy as ever along with the earrings he bought for her on her 30th birthday.

Dark Star choked on a sob as he gazed at his wife who looked to just be sleeping as she sat on a pedistal of a demon nature that looked like a monster ready to swallow her up, and there was the demon herself who had the audacity to take his beloved wifes form dressed as a clown as she turned to him and showed her rows of razor sharp teeth.

"GET AWAY FROM HER DEMON!" He roared as he charged the mare but Derpy jumped in front of him.

"Move Derpy, I will only warn you once. You were a family friend once and that is the only reason you still live." He growled as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Leave us."

They were both surprised and looked at the demon who was walking up to them.

"Yes ma'am." Derpy said smiling before flying away leaving the demon and Dark.

"Well now that she is gone you are here to talk to your wife yes mortal?"

"No Im here to take her home demon and you will not stop me."

"YOU FOOLISH MORTAL! YOU THANK THAT YOU CAN TAKE MY LINK TO THIS WORLD? I will let you talk to your wife and she can tell you herself that she is happy here with her NEW family."

The Laughing Mare said as she began to giggle before turning into a full blown laugh.

"Im sorry Im usually not so mean, hehehehe but you have to understand that I

**will be coming to this world soon to make my plans happen and I need Pinkie here to make that happen."** It said while he growled.

"I wont let that happen demon. Let me talk to my wife before I crush you face." He seethed while she just smiled and bounced up to the coffin.

"OK! Knock knock Pinkie somepony wants to talk to you."

She giggled as Pinkies eyes opened showing her beautiful eyes making him smile.

"Pinks? Can you hear me?" He asked as the mare looked over at him.

"HEY DARK STAR! I can hear you, you look beat Dark maybe you should sit down. What's the matter? Why are you crying?" She asked as he choked on sobs while smiling.

"Im sorry its been so long since I've heard your voice, just happy to see you Pinks." He laughed choking on another sob.

"Aww Dark Star it's ok, so why are you here?" She asked as he tried to compose himself.

"Im here to take you home Pinkie, Im here to take you back where you belong." He stated standing up glaring at the demon who was hanging off her coffin.

"But I dont want to go back." She stated making him whip his head to face her.

"Beg parton, Pinkie babe I dont know if you know or not but your th anchor for a demon that will most likely destroy Equestria." He stated while she smiled.

"I KNOW! She asked if I would help her and I said yes." She chirped while Dark narrowed his eyes at her.

"I see, then there is nothing I can do then to change your mind?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Nopey dopey, I want to help them Dark Star. I think everypony should smile weather they want or not." She stated as he sighed.

"It cant be helped then." He said before looking at the demon.

"Laughing Mare DIE!" He shouted as his eyes flashed cutting the mare's front legs off when she tried to jump away from the coffin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"That is NOT my wife demon! Pinkie would never agree to something that would hurt anypony much less an entire nation or her friends!" He shouted.

"Times change along with ponies fool. Death has a way of doing that."

"Maybe so but you know where you messed up? Her eyes, there is a little red dot in the center of them barley visible if you werent looking for it. But the most important part you got wrong is that she never once called me Darkie." He smirked as he advanced on the demon.

"Foolish mortal you think killing this body will kill me? Its only a puppet of the many I have at my command, Ill just keep coming back no matter what you do."

"Maybe so but Ill be there to kill you each time you come back demon. DIE!" He yelled slamming the hammer down on the mares head splattering it all over the ground.

"Good riddance." He stated

"Darkie?" He whipped his head back to see Pinkie looking around in fright.

"DARKIE WHERE ARE YOU!? IM SCARED!"

"Im here Pinkie." He said walking up to the coffin seeing the mare still panicing.

"Where? I cant see you Darkie?" She stated as he ran up to the sarcophogus and opened it grabbing her face making her gasp.

"Im here Pinkie its ok." He stated wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I still cant see you Darkie, its dark and there's really strange and scary sounds everywhere." She sniffled while her eyes looked everywhere in fear.

"Pinkie listen to me, focus on my voice and close your eyes. Clear you mind babe and just listen, can you hear anything besides the scary sounds?" He asked watching her close her eyes.

"I think I hear the sea, yeah it sounds like waves." She wimpered.

"Darkie Im scared please dont leave me." She said as he stared to cry.

"I cant stay here forever and the demons magic will wear off soon, but I will be coming for Pinkie. I will be bringing you home." He said feeling her nod.

"Ok, I want to go home Darkie. I dont like it here." She said looking down.

"Why am I in a dress?" She asked as he sighed.

"What is the last thing you remember Pinks?" He asked as she tried to think.

"Um that I was helping Twilight with her trying to be a alicorn, and then everything went black." She stated as he stared to cry harder.

"Darkie what's the matter? Did these ponies Pinkie nap me from the hospital?" She asked as he chocked and looked back up at her tapping his horn to her forehead as she gasped.

"I, Im dead? But then how am I talking to you, I dont understand Darkie." She whimpered.

"The Laughing Mare used some kind of dark magic to try and trick me to thinking you wanted to help them. Im so sorry babe you shouldnt have to go through this, Im so sorry." He said as he felt her hooves wrap around his head.

"Its ok Darkie, I know you'll figure something out." She said running her hooves under his chin bringing him up to look at her smiling face.

"I love you Darkie and dont ever forget that." She said pecking him on the lips before he deepened it.

"I love you to Pinks." He said seeing her give a huge grin.

"I know! Now hurry up and come -AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"PINKIE WHAT IS IT?"

"THERE'S A MONSTER LOOKING AT ME! IT LOOKS LIKE ME! DARKIE HELP ME!" She screamed as he became frantic.

"IM COMING PINKIE, IM COMING!" He yelled as her arms went limp and he had to jump back as the body caught fire.

"HER SOUL IS MINE!"

He heard as he growled as a portal opened up under him.

"You will never hinder my plans again Dark Star. You will spend the rest of eternity in the astral plains!"

The Laughing Mare roared with laughter as Dark was sucked into the demon world.

(White Tail Village, two days later(night)

Diamond sighed wondering happened to Dark Star as she watched over the burning pile of bodies. After he left with the clut member her and her team had went about clearing the village after a few skirmishes with stragglers, nothing bad just some converted villagers.

She sighed again when a bolt of lightning hit the ground not to far from her and a portal opened up and out jumped a being from beyond making her grab her lance while her team along with the others ran towards the demon.

"Dont move demon!" Diamond yelled at it as it began to laugh. It was a stallion that was for sure with the body build but it had strange armor almost gothic and a mask on hiding his face that looked like a skeletal face, except for the one glowing red dotted eye under the helmet he had on as he turned to her making her shiver.

"You will come with us demon!" She shouted before he burst out laughing.

"IM BACK! HAHAHAHAHA! IM FINALLY BACK!" He yelled as he surveyed the land and narrowed his eyes at the city in the distance.

"Im coming Pinkie, just hold on Im coming." He stated before flashing away as they charged him.

"What just happened?" One guard asked when they heard a roar of rage and a bright flash.

THHHHOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

They looked up wide eyed seeing a mushroom cloud coming from the City of Foaledo when they were hit by a shockwave from the blast.

(Foaledo moments before)

The unicorn appeared right in the middle of a gathering of cult members making them jump back in surprise.

"Hey who are you? Hehehehe." A stallion asked bouncing up to him with a axe only to have his head taken off by a black almost axe like sword but the blade was long curved in places while handle was bolted to it running the length of the blade with spikes sticking out the back for a back swing that would shread anything in his way.

"EVERYPONY DIES!" He screamed as Smiling Dolls and laughing Dead made their way to him as he gathered his magic and almost reached him before he released whatever spell he was doing when a bright flash went off along with a massive explostion. Everything in the city that was living died in a instant.

The stallion panted a little bit before smiling and flashing away.

(With Gilda)

Gilda was flying with some of her soldiers when a shockwave him them and then a few moments later that sound of a massive explostion.

"What the hell?" She flew up higher and surveyed the land before spotting the mushroom cloud over the cult city.

"Is that a new weapon?" She asked before flying back to Stromwing command.

(With Fluttershy)

Fluttershy was checking one of her warband scout camps when she felt the shockwave.

"What in ponies name was that?!" She said as the sound of the explostion came across the field.

(Moon and Star House)

Twilight sat on her throne thinking of a way to further her goals when a shockwave slammed through the region making her jump up.

"What's going on? Are we under attack?" She asked as one of her commanders ran up to her.

"No Archmagister Sparkle but it seems that something has happened to Foaledo." He said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Show me." She commanded as a orb floated up and images of the black mushroom cloud came into her view.

"I want a team gathered and headed to Foaledo, take some slaves and secure the city." She waved him away as she headed back to her thone thinking of her next step.

Diamond and a company of other militia entered the city cautiously when the stallion appeared in front of her and the troops making them jump and make ready their spears.

"What's today?" He asked as they looked at him confused.

"Um Tuesday? Why?" She answered while they started to flank him.

"What season and year?" He asked as she tilted her head confused.

"The Fall and 15 years after the sisters vanished." She answered watching him look at her in shock.

"So on two days in this world. Diamond have you told Rarity and the others of my disappearance?" He asked making her go slacked jawed.

"D, Dark Star is that you?" She said shaking as he looked at her confused.

"Who else would it, oh yeah the eye and armor. Sorry." He said pulling the mask down and helmet off and smiled at her as she dropped her shield and lance.

"Careful captain, it could be a trick." One of the troops said as he looked to see who it was and smiled.

"Now why would I trick Diamond Crystal Shimmer, and you better have been practising what I gave you in that scroll." He stated sternly as all of troop D dropped their weapons.

"STAND DOWN IT'S LORD DARK STAR!" Diamond yelled before flying into his armored chest crying.

"WHY DID YOU FOLLOW THAT CULT MEMBER!? YOU STUPID STALLION! I WAS SO WORRIED AND SO IS MISTRESS RARITY!" She yelled at him hitting his chest before he pulled her close to him.

"Hey hey Im sorry Diamond but it was a chance for me to find Pinkie and I almost have, I know that she is somewhere on a island or close to it." He stated as she pulled back while the rest of the ran to the pair asking where he had been and what was wrong with his eye.

"Girls, girls please calm down Ill explain everything just let me rest for a bit ok?" He asked as they gave them some breathing room and Diamond pulled back blushing hard as he smiled at her.

"How do you know that Pinkie is by the sea?" She asked as he led the was into the city with the company behind him.

"I talked to her, The Laughing Mare thought she could trick me using a fake body made to look like Pinkie, but when she brought the doll to life it had a connetion to the real Pinkie Pie and when I found her out I destroyed The Laughing Mares body and any control she had with making Pinkie say what she wanted her to say." He stated stepping over a large pile of ash.

"When the link was severed some of the Laughing Mares power was still and the doll, that's when Pinkie called out to me. After that the Laughing Mare caught on and threw me into the Astral Plains for the last year there." He sighed coming to a camp site where dead bodies from long dead ponies layed or hanged making some gag at the smell.

"What happened to your eye Dark?" Diamond asked as she ordered her soldiers to fan out and find anything that might be helpful.

" I was fighting one of The Laughing Mares bodies and she got me pretty good with some black magic. After I killed her I was bleeding pretty bad and blacked out, when I came to I was strapped to a table with some cultists around me about to open me up. I found that they had put an eye of a demon in me to try and control me, but it backfired and I now have the power of a demon at my command." He smirked thinking of how he slaughtered the cultists.

"By the makers." He heard from some of the girls while Diamond ran her hoof over his face as he closed his eye when she got to close to it smiling.

"Does it hurt?" She asked as he shook his head.

"Nah at first yeah since it just got put in and I didnt know how to use it." He replied walking through the main street where bodies of ponies hung from the street lamps.

"What was it like if you dont mind me asking?" She said as he looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"It was hell and I NEVER want to go there again." He stated before continuing on.

"Every day was a struggle trying not to get eaten or staying sane in a insane world. I would rather fight cerberus than go back there again." He stated as a shiver ran down his back.

"I wouldnt even wish the plains on my most hated enemy Diamond, to hear the constant laughter to The Laughing Mare day in and day out was maddening." He said when they came to the center of the city where he let off the blast.

"What did you do here Dark?" Crystal asked making him smile.

"Its a spell I developed over the year I was in the Astral Plains I like to call Neutron Purge, basically it kills any living thing in the blast radius." He stated as they mouths dropped.

"Just something I found from a old tomb in the plains and much more." He smiled pulling out a dusty book from the warn saddle bags as they heard marching hooves coming their way.

"Crystal gather the rest of the company on the double." She said getting a nod as they ran to one of the local two story building.

"Aim for the officers, these ponies look like they will easily break." Dark said as a few archers got ready, he could see the rest of the company archers and rifle teams going across the street for better firing spots while the rest of the line infantry kept low and waited for Dark's signal.

As the small army of slave warriors walked into their kill zone he stood holding his hoof up before dropping it as the rifle and archer teams opened fire on the commanders causing panic. Once Dark saw that all the officers were dead he call a cease fire and walked up to the edge of the roof while the line troops boxed the slaves in.

"SLAVES OF THE MOON AND STAR HOUSE! LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER! YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED!" He called as they crowed into each other.

"Why should we believe you Whitegold?! You will just keep us slaves for your own gain." A mare stated as Dark flashed down to the ground in front of the slaves.

"Because you wont be going to Whitegold ma'am." He stated while they all looked at him with confusion and fear.

"Wh, where will you be taking us then?" She asked as he grinned.

"To the Imperium." He stated while that all looked at him shocked.

"And what proof do you have that your telling the truth?" She asked as he sighed.

"Well as high lord of the Imperium then I think I would have who comes and goes to the Imperium." He said pulling out his seal making her go wide eyed and bowed low touching her face to the ground followed quickly by the others as they dropped their weapons.

"Please rise, your safe now." He smiled as the mare started to cry happy tears getting up and smiling while Whitegold soldiers led them back to Happy Trails where they would catch a ride to Pearl Grotto and then to the Imperium. He smiled as they shed their rags making him wince at the scars and other wounds on their bodies.

"High Lord Dark Star I want to come with you." The pegasus mare said now that he could see her wings from under the rags she threw off.

"Please ma'am Dark Star or Lord Dark Star, you dont need to address my full station." He stated as she gave a small smile.

"The stories of you are true, ruler of a powerful nation but pure of heart." She smiled she was a pale blue with a white mane and tail but you could barley notice since it was matted and dirty and a golden horse shoe with wings on it and a lightning bolt going through the center of the shoe overlapping the it.

"Im Fleetfoot by the way." She said smiling as he gawked at her.

"YOUR THE FLEETFOOT!? Like Wonderbolt Fleetfoot!?" He yelled as she giggled.

"Yep that's me, or was me anyway." She said looking down before he pulled her up to look at him.

"Hey come on lets go get you looked at ok? Then we'll see about you coming with me ok?" He said getting a nod from her and started to walk away with the others talking about the old days before she started stumble as he caught her.

"Hey you ok?" He asked whlie she gave a weak smile.

"Sorry I havent eaten anything in a few days." She stated before she yelped as he used his magic to put her on his back.

"Just hang on and be careful with the sword and hammer ok." He stated letting her lay on his back while he took off towards the others.

A few hours later Fleetfoot was sound asleep on his back with her arms around his neck when they got to the medical tent that was set up for them. As he came in he saw Diamond looking over one of the younger mares who had large gashes all along her body. He layed Fleetfoot on a bed while she let out a moan as he gave a sad smile.

"I still cant believe my sister did this to these ponies. She was such a wonderful and kind mare always there for her friends no matter the situation." He sighed sadly feeling Diamond rub his back.

"Hey Dark its not your fault for them being like this ok? Come on lets let the nurse look them over ok?" She said guieding him out of the tent making their way over to a private area.

"Look Dark I have to tell, I dont think us being together is going to work out." She spoke up getting a look of confusion from him.

"Look your a great stallion and all and your wife and Mistress Rarity are lucky to have you but, I just cant share. I thought about it while you were away and I just cant see myself sharing you with other mares, so if its ok can we just be friends?" She asked praying that he wouldnt be mad.

"Ok Diamond, I understand and at least we can still be friends. But I want you and your family to stay at the Embassy to be safe ok? And the offer to come to the Imperium is always open." He said smiling getting one from her, happy he wasnt mad.

"Id like that Dark, and thanks for understanding." She said hugging him.

"Hey its cool now why dont you go tell Rarity that Im back, I want to keep an eye on Fleetfoot." He stated as she nodded.

"Got it, Ill be back later." She said fashing away as he let out a sigh.

"Oh well you win some you loose some." He sighed and headed back to watch over Fleetfoot.

(4 hours later)

Dark was talking to a cleaned and fed Fleetfoot who was laughing at one of the stories about the past and his duties of being High Lord of the Imperium.

"Yeah I know then when I pushed the bolder I fell right into the hole." He said smiling as she giggled.

"Wow I never really had fun like that in the Wonderbolts, I mean yeah we would goof around but we never really let loose you know." She sighed.

"Yeah I know what you mean, before my little girl to over the business I was always surrounded by battle or big wigs and after a misson was over a meeting there was always something else that needed doing." He said as she nodded as the tent flap was thrown open and in walked Rarity when she spotted Dark Star and rushing over to him crying.

"YOU STUPID STALLION! I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL AND YOU FOLLOW A CULT MEMBER OF ALL PONIES INTO A PORTAL TO ONLY CELESTIA KNOWS WHERE!" She yelled smacking him in the face before pulling him into a hug.

"Dont ever do that again Dark Star I was worried to death about you darling." She said looking up to his red eye rubbing his face.

"How did this happen?" She asked as he smiled and told her about his trip in the Astral Plains and the time difference.

"Well darling that is quite the tale." She said laying down by Fleetfoots bedside as she just looked at him wide eyed.

"You went into the plains and survived. How?" She asked as he looked at Rarity and smiled giving the mare a kiss.

"I had motivation, Im not saying that I didnt change because this eye shows that I have in body. But I've changed in mind to, there are thing in the plains that will haunt me for the rest of my days." He sighed feeling Rarity pull him into a hug.

"We will be there with every step of the way darling, now who might this mare be hm?" She said turning her attention to Feetfoot.

"This my dear is THE Fleetfoot of the Wonderbolts." He introduced the mare who smiled at him.

"My, my it has been a while since I heard that name. I remember you darling I won a bet against Fancy Pants at one of your derbies." She smiled getting a embarrassed smile from her.

"Its always good to see that I or the Wonderbolts havent been forgotten back in the glory days." She said smiling.

"Well darling what are you going to do while your here since the doctor will clear you in a few days?" Rarity asked seeing the pegasus look at Dark and smile.

"Im going with him on his journey, plus if I heard right he can whip me back into shape." She smiled while he narrowed his eyes playfully.

"You think you can handle my work outs Fleets? Im known to be pretty hard on my trainees." He said while she gave him a deadpanned look.

"I was a slave for 6 years Lord Dark Star, I think I can handle it." She stated while Rarity smiled.

"We'll see about that rookie, once your out of here we'll be focusing on you speed and mobility along with sword and CQC." He stated getting a nod and determined look from her.

"That sounds good. I need to use my wings again." She smiled getting a nod from him.

"Im glad you said that Fleets, cause when your discharged your gonna be flying with my hammer everywhere we go." He smirked while she grinned back at him.

"Bring it Lord Star I can take anything you dish out." She quipped getting a nod from him.

"That's the fire I want to see." He said getting pumped himself while Rarity rolled her eyes.

"I swear Dark darling you can be such a ruffian sometimes." She stated while he grinned at her and pulled her into a long deep kiss making her moan.

"Oh you know you love my rough side dear." He said as she blushed and gave a playful push.

"Oh darling stop you making me blush." She said getting a chucke out of the other two as the doctor came in.

"Ok miss Fleetfoot, your wounds are healed just take it easy for a day or two and be sure to get plenty to eat." He stated making them smile.

"Sweet! Thanks doc." She stated getting a nod from him and went to other patients.

"Well darling I take it your on your way again? I made sure to send a few companies to Foaledo to secure anything that might be important, Ill contact you over the radio ok daling? Oh and Fleetfoot dear make sure he doesnt go into anymore protals ok." She smiled but gave a death glare at Dark who gulped.

"Yes ma'am." She said saluting before the two started to head to the exit but was stopped by Diamond.

"Where you just gonna leave without saying goodbye?"She asked looking a little hurt.

"Of course not Diamond, I wouldnt dream of it."He said pulling her into a hug and whispering goodbye in her ear.

"Becareful this time Dark, no more portals." She said hugging him tighter before pulling back and looked at Fleetfoot.

"Please watch out for him ok?" She asked getting a nod from her.

"No prob I will." She said as the two headed out of camp.

"So Lord Dark where to?" She asked as he pulled out a map.

"Lets head over to Redhearts Refuge for a little time to rest, its been a while since I just relaxed." He stated with a tired sigh as they entered the forest.

A few hours later they could see the camp up ahead and Redheart herself tending to a wounded Earthborn and Ground guard.

"Get me some more seditives for him, come on hurry up this guy really did a number on him." She said working on Ground guard.

"Traitor will get more when I get up." The Earthborn growled as Dark made his and Fleetfoots presence known.

"I think that is enough fighting for one day dont you think Nurse Redheart?" He said as she whipped around and smiled at the stallion before it turned to shock when she saw his eye.

"Dark Star! What happened to you?!" She said running over to him and guiding him over to a chair.

"Wait right there I'll be with you in a second." She said going back to her patient.

Dark Star and Fleetfoot watched her work when Fleetfoot saw the Earthborn reaching for a scalpel.

"Redheart look out!" She yelled as the Earthborn was encased in black and red magic.

"I thought I said that was enough fighting today?" He said before slamming his head into the ground knocking him out.

"Thank you guys. He's been like that since after the battle." Redheart said.

"Where did it take place?" Fleetfoot asked while Redheart pointed behind her.

"Just out there, it looks like Stormwing was going for land but Im not sure." She stated continuing her work.

"Come on Lord Dark I want to see what we can find." She stated walking out of the forest before Redheart grabbed Dark.

"I dont care if your the ruler of this world YOU will be sitting right here till I look at that eye." She said grabbing Darks ear.

"OW OW OW! Yes ma'am ok." He said rubbing his ear and sitting back down.

"Mom says I cant come out and play Fleets, Ill see you later at school ok?" He said as she giggled while he was hit in the head with a bedpan.

"OW!"

Fleetfoot smiled as she took flight over to the battlefield keeping low to the ground when she saw it. Bodies strewn all over and war machines broken, she sighed remembering her day as a Hoplite in the Stormwing forces. Dominating the skys over a battlefield with her sisters in battle.

She sighed fluttering through the battle ground when she saw a pegasus land in front of her.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Lightning Dust smirked at the mare in font of her.

"Um hi I dont want any trouble, Im just looking I swear." She said dropping down on the ground and backing away.

"Oh but you found it lady, this is Earthborn lands and battlefield scavengers are not well liked especialy when their scavaging for weapons from Earthborn." She growled as Fleetfoot whimpered.

"But I didnt I swear I just came here with a friend who was injured and was seeing if their was anypony else on the field that Nurse Red Heart missed." She explained while Lightning crossed her arms and snorted.

"Please Im not trying to start anything." She said close to tears knowing that with her current condition there was nothing she could do.

"I wish I could believe you, but I dont." She grinned as her eyes when wide as she pulled up her spear.

"Please Im telling the truth, I havent taken anything Im just seeing if anypony else is alive!" Fleetfoot said when a flash went off and she saw Dark Star appear in front of her.

"Fleets you ok, Nurse Redheart was getting worried." He said and looked down at her seeing she was close to tears.

"Hey whats wrong Fleets? You ok what happened?" He asked concern flooding from him as he helped her to her hooves and started to lead her away.

"Its ok Fleets I got you." He said bringing her close him as she looked back seeing Lightning no longer there before sighing and snuggling into him.

"Come on lets get some rest, I know your still pretty weak." He stated as she sighed.

"Thanks Dark Star." She said laying her head on his neck walking to the camp where a worried Redheart fussed over her before sending them off to one of the beds that were open all the while an angry Lightning Dust glared at the mare on his side.

(2 days later)

Dark Star and Fleetfoot were in the forest gathering some food for the refuge while Fleetfoot had Darks hammer and a baskets with apples on her back as she panted flying the entire time.

"Not as easy as you thought it was did you Fleets?" He asked chuckling at her death glare.

"Hey you said that you could handle it." He smiled listening to her groan.

" And I still can, just have to get into the swing of things." She said panting while they started to walk back.

"So far you doing pretty good, this is some of what our pegasus Strike Marines go through." He stated getting a smile from her.

"How do the rookies do when they start.

"A lot drop out not being able to physically handle it, but your a Wonderbolt. Im sure that you'll have no problem with it." He beamed at her making her smile and even more determined to finish this training.

"So where are we going after this?" She asked as he smirked.

"We're going to Fluttershy's place so I can talk to her about my plans and see if she'll join us." He said as they entered the camp handing the baskets over to the food mare who smiled and thanked them before that started to look for Redheart.

"What are your plans?" She asked still panting and nearly cried when he put his saddle bags on her maybe weighting another 150lbs.

"I'll tell you later now fly some laps around the camp till I come and get you I have to find Redheart getting a whimper out of her.

He smiled watching her fly off while he trotted through the camp smiling at the ponies he pasted before he found the mare who was talking to a Stromwing soldier.

"Thanks Redheart again, I'll take these guys off your hooves." He said as some of his soldiers took the wounded pegasus and ground guards with them. They stopped and watched as Fleetfoot flew past them before they headed on their way.

"Hey Nurse Redheart! Hey me and Fleets are about to head out and just wanted to let you know before took off." He told the mare who nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for letting me know Dark, be safe out there." She said while he called for Fleetfoot who followed him panting and sweating hard as he took his saddle bags much to her relief.

"Dont get used to it, once you rest up some your starting right back up again." He stated while she groaned but was happy when he took his hammer as well and she dropped to the ground with her burning wings trotting after him.

"So Fleets what kind of weapon did you have when you where with Stormwing?" He asked as she panted.

"Um a blade spear." She said when the stopped and he handed her a water bottle that she gulped it down.

"Hey slow down, I dont want you to get sick." He said as she stopped drinking when a happy gasp.

"Man I forgot how good it felt to fly." She said as she explained how she was never allowed to use her wing and if caught doing it then she was whipped much to his disbelief.

"Im sorry that happend to you Fleetfoot, but I promise it wont happen for much longer." He said as he got up and headed across the field.

"So what is this plan of yours Dark?" She asked before he put his hammer back on her back and saddle bags making her grunt.

"I plan to invade Equestria on mutipule sectors, with the Imperium and Changelings from the south and griffons from the north, while Everfree and House Whitegold will take the Heartlands." He said as she nearly stopped flying.

"And House Moon and Sun?" She asked while he stopped.

"They will be the Imperium and by the time the ground forces of the main for get to them our navy will have already soften them up enough where we can walk right through. " He smiled as she flew up to his side.

"But you know that the houses wont just take this laying down right?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yep but dont worry I have plans already in place." He said as he saw New Ponyville come into view.

"Hey I want you to go into the town and have see if you can find you weapon and maybe some wingblades for yourself and some saddles bags along with whatever else you think you might need." He said whlie she paled a little bit.

"Here take this with you incase anypony asks what your doing there and this to, put it in your ear and tap it three times if your in trouble." He smiled giving her his seal and a ear piece along with bits while taking his hammer and bags.

"Meet me over at the river over there." He said getting a nod from her.

"Got it, see you in a bit." She said taking off to the town.

( New Ponyville)

Fleetfoot walked into the town and could feel the ponies watching her as she went to the general store to get a saddle bag and some supplies for camping and other things. She walked through the store and grabbed a large bag smiling along with some canteens and a sleeping bag and large tent before heading to the cashier paying for what she needed. She sighed and felt a little better as she made her way to the blacksmith.

"Well hey there, dont think I've seen you here before." The stallion said behind the counter smiling statling her a little.

"Oh um well Im just passing through and need a weapon." She said getting a nod from him.

"Well ma'am what are you looking for?" He asked getting a smile from her.

"Im looking for a bladed spear please." She said getting a nod from her leading her to the back.

"Well got all kinds of spears just take your time and let me know what you find." He called out to her while heading to the front to assist any other customers.

Fleetfoot smiled as she held different ones feeling how they where when she handled it. So far she hadnt found any that felt right.

"How you doing back here?" She jumped and turned to see the store owner.

"Oh well Im still looking for one." She said grabing another one that was pure white that had a beautiful blue blade that was maybe a foot long and curved slightly about midway and had two spikes near the bottom of the blade that seemed to twist around the staff and melt into the blade, at the bottom was another blade like the top making her smile as she did some basic moves with it feeling how light and easy it was to use.

"I'll take this one please and some wing blades." She spoke smiling at the weapon.

"Of course and very good choice ma'am, I heard that was a weapon that was raided from Canterlot years ago." He told her as she looked at it in awe.

"Rumor has it that Celestia herself used that to defeat Sombra." He continued when the got to the front.

"That will be 2000 bits please." He stated while she sat the bag of bits on the counter and headed away to meet with Dark before she was spotted by Lightning Dust who stopped and followed her while Fleetfoot headed for the exit after dropping into a book store and coming back out a few minutes later.

She followed her till she stopped just outside the town and turned looking at her and smirked.

"You know I see you right? You've been following me since I left the weapons shop." She called up to her making Lightning sigh and come down.

"What's your name girl?" She asked as she scoffed.

"Im Fleetfoot and that's all you need to know, look I need to meet up with my friend so I can continue with my training." She said as a spear landed beside her making her look back at Lightning.

"Im not done talking." She said as she pulled out two swords.

"Well I dont want to talk to you, Dark Star is waiting on me." She said kicking her spear in the dirt.

"Who are you to Dark?" She asked while Fleetfoot looked at her confused.

"Im his friend and whatever else he wants me to be, he saved me after 6 years of being a slave for Moon and Star. I owe him my life." She spoke.

"I dont care about you, where is he?" She asked as Fleet backed up.

"That's none of your business what are you gonna do take his horn, I cant seem to forget that you took off as soon as he showed up the other day. Who is Dark to you?" She asked while Lightning bit her lip.

"None of your business! Mine and Darks past is none of your business!" She growled while Fleet smirked.

"I think I remember you now, yeah your that filly that failed the Wonderbolts entry exam cause she was to reckless. Spitfire told me all about you." She smiled at Lightning's angry face.

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled but Fleetfoot smiled.

"Ah ah ah, I'll call Dark." She said making Lightning stop just a few inches from her.

"Hm this is very interesting indeed, the dreaded Earthborn pegasi commander fears the Lord of the Imperium. Why is that?" She asked.

"Its because she was my wife." They turned to see Dark Star glaring at Lightning while Fleetfoot came up by his side smirking at the angrey look Lightning was giving her.

"Fleets you ok?" He asked looking back her her checking her over.

"Yeah Im ok, thanks again Dark." She said nuzzling his side a little and showed him her spear as he looked over it while Lightning growled.

"Look Lightning leave Fleets alone, she's my new personal trainee and is a citizen of the Imperium. To harm her would be to declare war on the Imperium." He smirked watching her look like she was blow.

"FINE! Like I care who you fuck." She yelled while Fleetfoot blushed.

"Does she think that we're together?" Fleets asked getting a snort from him.

"Yes she does, Lightning was always quick to attack first and ask questions later or not at all." He sighed before smiling down at her.

"You sure your ok?" He asked consern in his voice getting a small blush and nod from her before she felt the hammer on her back again.

"Good." He chirped and led the way to the forest with her grumbing the entire time before he made her fly as fast as she could from him to the forest.

By the time he made it the forest entry Fleetfoot was nearly dead he smiled and grabbed his hammer and then put Fleetfoot on his back letting her snuggle into his back.

"Welcome back Dark, oh my what happened to you!" Fluttershy said trotting up to him looking at his eye.

"Its a long story, why dont we go to the cottage and I'll tell you all about it over to tea." He answered getting a nod from the mare who led the way to the cottage, she was in for one hell of a story.


	5. Chapter 5

(Next day)

CLANG, CLANG, CLANG

SSSSSHHHHHRRRRINNG

CLANG, CHING, CHING, CLANG.

In a clearing in the forest two ponies a mare and stallion were training hard against each other with another a few yards away from them with a smile, as they trained but on the inside she was in turmoil. Her friend and lover asked her to be a ally to his country what the problem was is that The Everfree Liege wanted to spread its influence all over Equestria and she did as well. But he told her that if she joined him she couldnt do that, but offered the desert near the Changeling borders and even the Northern Expantion.

When she told the Everfree Liege about this offer it told her to refuse and kill her friend for even attempting to stop them. She sighed looking over at the two as they stopped and smiled at her which made it even harder to do what she was about to do, as the two were training she had a few of her animal friends and soldiers move into position to kill them.

The stallion frowned when she got up and walked away into the trees as some zebra warriors came out.

"Kill them." She said as a single tear went down her face.

Dark watched as Fluttershy left the grounds while he saw timber wolves and zebra warriors coming at them.

"Well cant say I saw this coming." Fleetfoot said hearing Dark Star grunt.

"Well shall we Fleets?" He asked while they got closer.

"Ill take the ten on the right, you take the rest." She said making him smile.

"Aww your so generious." He laughed before jumping into action along with her.

Fleetfoot charged at one of the zebra who charged at her just when out of the corner of her eye she saw another pony charging her as well as a timber wolf.

"Hm this is gonna be fun." She stated flipping over the zebra and spearing the timber wolf in the mouth and out the back of its head and landed turning quickly swinging the double bladed spear taking the head of the zebra off and launching the body of the wolf into the charging mare smacking her head on making her tumble into the woods. She turned and ducked just in time to stop from being beheaded, she rolled away as another timber wolf and the mare came charging at her along with the sneaky zebra.

She looked to her right to see another three ponies charging towards her making her grit her teeth and charge at the zebra clashing with him knocking him off balance before she pulled back and speared him through the chest lifting him up as he cried out in pain and slammed him on top of the charging wolf making it shatter while the four ponies got to her trying to tear her apart.

She side stepped a lunge from one and brought her blade down into the mares back severing her spine while she screamed in pain. Fleetfoot turned and bucked one in the face that was mid air crushing her nose and spun bringing the spear to bear as another tried to tackle her only for Fleet to dodge and bring the spear up piercing her in the stomach while she was mid air before she was tackled by another making her drop her spear.

Fleetfoot rolled away as a powerful shockwave when off where Dark was fighting and distracted the pony for a second but that was Fleet needed as she lunged at the mare bringing her to the ground. As they fell and rolled around on the ground Fleetfoot got the upper hand and grabbed the ponies arm and threw her over her shoulder making her slam into the ground crying out in pain before Fleetfoot crushed her throat leaving her to die slowly.

Fleetfoot rushed away from the mare towards her spear when she was brought down by a timber wolf that bit into her arm making her yelp in pain before she was able to kick it off. She jumped back from the wolf when she was hit in the side of the face by the pony she bucked earlier in the making the tumble across the ground before Fleetfoot pushed her making her fall back into the charging timber wolf.

Fleetfoot panted and wiped the blood from her face as she heard Dark Star yelp in pain before the sound of his hammer meeting skull was heard. She squared off against her two enemies and smirked while wincing a little at her bite and other gashes and wounds from her earlier tumble, watching them charge her while she did a counter charge taking off like a bullet and bringing hoof down on the timber wolfs head crushing it into the ground before spinning on that hoof and caught the pony in the face with a hear buck to the head.

She jumped over the fallen mare and dived for her spear hearing the sound of paws chasing her, she grabbed the spear rolled and swung it cutting the head of a wolf off just when she was hit in the neck by a dart making her world go black.

Dark Star just finished one of his foes when they started to retreat. He turned to see Fleetfoot on the ground making his heart nearly stop, he ran over to her ignoring his own wounds and slid up to her.

"Fleets come on wake up! FLEETFOOT GET UP!" He yelled smacking her in the face.

"Shit! Hold on Fleets I got you, Im gonna take car of you." He said hearing the sound of wolves howling making him got white as a huge pack of timber wolves ran out of the bushes followed by living trees.

"Fuck me sideways!" He yelled and flashed away after grabbing their gear and weapons.

They reappeared right outside a hut as he paniced and took off towards it while two zebra jumped out to stop him.

"STOP!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" He roared grabbing them with his magic and throwing them into the woods somewhere while he continued to charge to the hut when a zebra stepped out.

"What is this- she was cut off as a large pony slammed into her and onto the ground.

"Zecora you have 5 seconds to find a potion for her for whatever this dart did to her or so help me if she dies Ill make every second you take you suffer." He growled his eye glowing bright red making her pale.

"Let me see the dart, oh we must work quickly if she is to live." She stated getting as he layed her on the couch watching over her as Zecora worked on the potion.

"Its gonna be ok Fleets Im here." He stated holding her hoof and stroking it.

"She is special to you, and who are you making a mess of my home and making demands of me." She growled but still worked on the potion watching his normal eye turn to her.

"Is the potion done yet?" He asked while she shook her head.

"THEN STOP FUCKING TALKING AND HURRY UP!" He said bringing out his sword while she turned completely white and nodded pouring the last of the herbs into her caldron. She waited a little while watching the mixture before scooping some in a bowl and brought it over to them.

"Taste it." He stated simply as she looked at him confused.

"Why do you need me to-

"TASTE IT NOW!" He roared as she gulped a good portion down and waited but nothing happened.

"Give it to her." He ordered while she grumbled and lifted the mare's head and poured it down her throat, they waited for a little while as Dark started to pace and was about to have the zebra give her more before they heard a caugh and groan with Dark by her side in a flash.

"Fleets! How do you feel?" He asked hearing her groan and look at him.

"Like death warmed over." She stated moaning a little while he turned to the zebra.

"Thank you Zecora, and sorry about the mess." He stated gather up their gear and Fleetfoot who moaned.

"Just hang on Fleets I got a safe house with some friends not to far from here." He stated and headed out the door while Zecora sighed and started to clean up wondering who those two where and who they knew where she was but smiled knowing that the mare wouldnt survive.

Dark walked at a brisk pace on the warn trail that led to Ponyville hearing Fleetfoot groan every so often from the bouncing. Once they finally left the forest they came to the flooded and gutted remains of Ponyville.

"Come on Fleets lets get you some rest and those wounds looked at." He stated heading for his old house before he left for the Imperium with Princess Luna and the other mares.

After a short walk they came over a hill to see the old run down house making him smile at the memories both good and bad, he could see movement in the house and pulled out his sword just in case.

He came up to the door and knocked twice then three time and then twice again and the door opened to show a large unicorn that smiled till he saw the state they were in.

"Come inside my lord hurry." He ushered them in as a unicorn mare ran out to see what was going on. She was pale-olive with a red mane and tail and has white streak through them along with cyan colored eyes.

"MY LORD! What happened?" She asked helping the Dark bring Fleetfoot to one of the couches.

"Glittershot I need you to go grab Zephyr Star and tell him to get in here now, I need to see if Fleetfoot is going to be ok and I need him to run some tests on this dart." He ordered getting a nod from the mare who went off to find the stallion.

Dark smiled when he saw his friend come in letting out a relived sigh as he went past Dark and straight to the dart. He was a pegasus with a dark green coat and wings, he has blue slit eyes and a spiked electric blue mane and tail.

"The hell happened Dark? This is a zebra death dart your lucky she's still alive." He stated looking over the mare looking into her eyes making him groan.

"Ok look whatever you gave her didnt work at all, the only thing it did was stave off the poison but your in luck. I have a postion in the back that can clean out the toxins in her system just make sure she doesnt start caughing up black tar." He called out running to the back to grab the bottle.

Dark Star sighed as Zephyr came back and had Fleetfoot drink it before she started caughing and groaned falling back on the couch.

"Shield could you get her upstairs please so she can rest, Glitter come on lets talk and Zephyr thanks." He said getting nods from them all.

"Whatever, just watch over her dont want her to die hacking up her mushy black lungs would you." He called out walking to the back getting a sigh from the other two.

"Come on lets get those wounds looked at." She sighed and led him over to a table and brought out some medical supplies then began to wrap some of the wounds that hadnt closed yet.

"Dark you really need to be more careful, what were you doing in Everfree anyway?" She asked getting a sigh from him.

"I was hoping to get a ally so we wouldnt have to destroy the forest, but it looks like Fluttershy had a different idea. I tried Glitter but I just hope this will all be worth it." He sighed as she smiled at him.

"Hey look Dark we're all behind you, everyone in the Imperium may not like it but we all know that if we dont do something Equestria's war could spill into our allies nations. Besides this war is pointless it just goes to show how hard the princesses worked to keep the peace here, I cant imagine what they feel right now looking at their home and subjects killing each other for petty things or because they're different. I pitty them Lord Dark, if the princess and Empress ever come back I pitty them for their recklessness and be so quick to divide." She stated while Dark nodded.

"It is a shame but I guess after a thousand years of peace something primal in them came out after some of the things they witnessed." He said as she finished dressing the last wound.

"Ok Glitter show me what you got." He stated getting a nod from her while she went into another room and grabbed a few things. Once she got back she spread out a map and some photo's.

"Ok near the border of the southern zebra tibes is a pretty big fort." She stated as he nodded with a small smile, soon Equestria would be free.

(Meanwhile at House Moon and Star)

Twilight sat on her throne looking over a map of the current borders of all the houses and sighed when one of her Knights of Luna walked in and bowed.

"Archmagister, we have news of about Fouledo." He said standing up, he had a grey coat ,mane and tail along with Lilac eyes. He had on black plate mail with grey trimmings and a black hooded tunic where his puffy tipped ears stuck out, while on his back rested a steel tower shield with Equestria's old crest on and on top of that were two scimitars.

"Go ahead Eclipse, are the slaves setting up camp for the squads that be occupying the city?" She asked as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"No archmagister, the slaves have been captured by Whitegold and all the officers have been killed along with the city taken by Whitegold." He stated as she exploded.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" She screamed throwing a candle holder across the room while he ducked it and took cover behind his shield as a table slammed into it pushing him back some with the force of the blow before everything started to calm down and he peeked over the shield.

"Who defeated our forces? Even the slaves could have taken a small army before they fell, I know that pompus mare has no military experiance what so ever so who was able to defeat our forces AND capture a good 500 slaves!?" She yelled as as he gulped.

"That's just it archmagister, we dont know who did it. Reports are sketchy at best but there is talk of a stallion leading a small company of Whitegold militia before taking down all officers and capturing the slaves with out much of a fight." He said watching his leaders eyes begin to burn with hate.

"Find me this leader and bring him here, I want to see the face of who would dare stop our holy effort for a better future for our people." She ordered.

"As you wish archmagister." He bowed and left the room as Twilight grit her teeth in anger.

"I'll send a message to Rarity not to mess with my operations once we find this new leader of hers." She said to herself.

A week later Eclipse found himself in Whitetail woods heading for Redhearts Refuge hoping the mare or anypony could tell him about Whitegolds new military leader. He smiled hearing the laughter coming from the refuge.

He missed the times before the sisters vanished when war was a distant memory, he sighed making his way to the refuge when he heard somepony call his name.

"HEY ECLIPSE!" He turned to see Nurse Redheart walking up to him with a smile.

"Hey Red how you been, sorry I havent been around for a while been really busy lately." He explained getting a nod from her.

"Well come on I want you to meet somepony that I knew back in the good old days." She stated pulling him with her.

"HEY DARK STAR! Come here and meet one of my friends." She yelled as Eclipse watched a large black coated and red mane and tailed stallion get up and walk over to him catching the eyepatch on his left eye.

"Hey how you doing Im Dark Star as you heard her bellow." He said extending his hoof while Redheart hit him in the side making him grunt.

"Pleasure to meet you, Im Eclipse just came back to check on some rumors thats been bugging the archmagister." He stated getting a nod from Redheart.

"What kind of rumors?" Dark Star asked.

"Well its about a unit of slaves that were attacked and captured at Foaledo, the archmagister is furious and heard that Whitegold has a new commander for her forces, a unicorn that led the attack on the slaves and officers." He explained.

"Yes I heard of that, we were at the Undercity when that happened. Dont know who the unicorn is though." He said.

"We?" Eclipse asked raising a eyebrow.

"Ok sorry my marefriend and I, she's very shy." he said pointing over to a mare that was laying down with a cloak on seeming to sink into it while giving a shy wave.

"I see, where are you two headed after this?"

"Oh well we're heading to Golden Pines."

"Ah well I wish you two a safe travel." Eclipse smiled getting a nod from Dark Star who went back to his marefriend who followed him out of the refuge heading north.

"They make a cute couple, dont you think Red?" He asked getting a nervous smile from the mare.

"Whats the matter Redheart?" He asked conserned for his friend.

"Well Im just worried about them is all and if they're headed to Golden Pines they're sure to get in a fight there." She said making him narrow his eyes at the two in the distance.

"Why do you say that?" He asked

"Golden Pines was taken over by The Cult of Laughter months ago." She said as his eyes widen.

"Do they know this?" He asked getting a shrug from her.

"I dont know, thats what has me worried." She said looking to see the two running over the field making him panic.

"I got to stop them before they're killed." He said and took off after them, he panted with effort knowing that they had a huge lead on him. When he crested the top of the he could see the town and hear the sound of battle and parts of the town were on fire.

He teleported onto one of the building only for his jaw to drop at the carnage these two were leaving in their wake.

"DARK BEHIND YOU!"

"Fleets to your left!"

"Coming over you."

"I got your back."

The two moved in harmony with each other taking down demon and heritic alike never wasteing any movement as they finished off the last of the heritics.

"HA I totally saved your flank back there." The supposed shy mare said covered in blood smiling bumping her flank to his.

"Hey I would have got him no problem, you are just a kill theif." He smiled while she looked at him hurt.

"Kill theif? Why I never." She said sticking her nose up and walking away for a little bit before laughing.

"I got to say though, marefriend? Really?" She smiled at him as he shrugged.

"Hey it was the first thing that came up ok? Next time Im gonna say your my servant mare who likes it rough." He grinned at her while she blushed hard.

"Pervert."

"Ah but you know you like it." He laughed getting a smile out of her while they checked the dead and the tents.

"Find anything?"

"No, mostly just cult jiberish about the Laughing Mare, nothing on Pinkie."

"Raahhhh! This is so frustrating, we're loosing time. We might have to go through Moon and Star along with Stormwing lands to get to where Im thinking she might be." He sighed as she came up to him and hugged him.

"Hey dont give up, look I'll follow you where ever you go, just say the word and Im there." She smile at him getting one in return.

"Hey partners right? Now come on lets check the main tent before going where ever it is that you think she is." The mare stated getting a nod from Dark.

"Got it."

Eclipse watched the two head around behind one of the tents before he heard a teleportation spell go off behind him.

"You know your not the most quiet pony." He turned to see both mare and stallion with weapons drawn.

"What's a Moon and Star grunt got business being here for?" The mare growled while Dark put away his sword.

"What do you want Eclipse? Gonna tell the mighty archmagister on us? " He mocked while Eclipse sighed.

"Look I dont want any trouble. Redheart said that you guys might be in trouble heading here, so I was going to come and stop you before you got hurt but I can see you can handle yourselves just fine." He stated waving his hoof over to the dead bodies.

"Go on Fleets I got this, go check out the main tent." Dark said getting a reluctant nod from her and at glare him.

"Now thank you for your thought of helping us but we got it. Now if you dont mind I have a wife to find and bring back home. You know your not like the others that I ran into." Dark said flashing away.

"What an interesting pair." Eclipse said to himself before flashing away himself.

Dark Star appeared at the tent enterance and walked in to see Fleetfoot looking over some papers.

"He's gone, cant believe that Moon and Star are getting worked up over Fouledo. I guess they thought it was gonna be a easy victoy." He said getting a grunt from her.

"Hey I found something, look." She said holding up a paper that was showing the map of Equestria and the top right part near the borderlands had a big circle on it.

"What do you think it could mean?" She asked getting a shrug.

"Dont know could be a meeting of some big wig cult members." He said as they started to hear laughter.

"Come lets get out of here before the rest of these bodies start to get up." She stateed getting a nod from him and grabbed her while she took the map and some of the other papers before they flashed away.

They reappeared outside the woods around the town heading to the refugee camp north of Golden Pines.

"Ew I need to get cleaned up and have my stuff washed, all this blood is gonna start stinking." She stated getting nod from him.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but we cant stop till we get to Northgate. Earthborn have taken that refugee camp so we have to by pass it till then or we find a river nearby." He sighed while she groaned before perking up.

"Actually theres a pond not to far from here near old Ponyville." She said getting a smile from him.

"Good come on I think one of those demons sprayed me when I cut it open." He said getting a smile from her.

"Yeah I think so to I can smell you." She giggled while he rolled his eyes before smirking grabbing his hammer but she stopped him.

"Ohhh no not this time big boy, you want to put that heavy thing on me your gonna have to catch me first." She smiled while he smirked.

"Oh and no magic." She stated while he frowned.

"Ok no flying." He smirked when she lost her smile but it came back when took off towards the lake with him hot on her tail.

The two laughed as she dodged him left and right proving how nimble she was even on her hooves as they made their way to the lake.

Fleetfoot smirked as she raced for the lake throwing her gear off and diving in as he skid up to the lake shore as they sun was touching the horizion.

"Ha! To fast for you big guy." She smiled as he grinned back at her and took off his gear and waited.

"What are you doing?" She asked coming out of the lake and seeing a blush start to creep up on his face.

"Um uh just waiting for you to finish getting a bath and then Ill get one." He said turning his back and tried to compose himself.

"Aww come on big guy, I know that you want a bath to." She said pulling on his tail towards the lake.

"Its fine really Fleet I can take my bath after you ok?" He said and sat down to to say it was final.

"Dark come on! Your gonna attract animals." She said coming around to the front of him to see a huge blush on his face as she began to push.

"Fleet Im ok, I'll-WHAAA!" The two tumbled down and landed with her on top of him as his eyepatch came off showing his demon eye. She blushed looking down at him and could feel him starting to get up but she stopped him not really knowing why.

"Fleet?" She blushed harder feeling his bulging chest.

"Dark I." She looked into his eyes seeing confustion in his eyes and something else she couldnt place.

"Fleet? What is it?" He smiled at her but was still confused before she shook her head and backed away.

"N,nothing. I just, I dont know." She said sitting down in the shallow water that came up to her chest.

"Hey come on we're friends right? What's wrong, you can tell me." He said putting a hoof on her shoulder getting a smile from her.

"I dont know, I just dont know." She said looking down before she heard him get out of the water and felt her heart jerk at that but was surprised when she felt his large hooves running through her mane.

"Just relax." She heard him say making her smile and lean back into him while he washed her mane and body while being very gental with her wings while getting a low soft moan from her.

"Dark, thank you." She sighed as he scrubbed her back making her smile and stretch out letting him get everything.

"For what Fleet?" He asked scrubbing under her wings getting a little gasp out of her.

Fleetfoot's mind was racing as she felt him washing her and felt his breath on her neck making her wings stiffen.

"For e,everything you've done for me. If it wasnt for you we never would have met or I would have been killed in that battle or mmph." She turned to see him smiling at her making her blush harder.

"Hey its fine Fleet, Im happy to have you in my life." He said and turned around and handed her the scrub brush.

"My turn." He stated with a small blush on his face getting a smile from her as she began to wash his back going deep getting a satisfied groan from him making her smile getting the grim off of him as the moon started to come up. The two were unaware of the seething mare above them watching.

"Hey Fleets why dont we set up camp here tonight? Its a beautiful night tonight and I want to spend it with you." He said blushing but she couldnt see it nor could he see hers.

"I'd like that." She smiled as they got out and dried off and started to set up camp while he when off to gather some firewood and set up traps while she finished putting his sleeping bag in his tent.

Fleetfoot smiled looking over at his sleeping bag and tent but frowned for a minute and thought of the past two weeks after she was rescued, how he would smile at her, his kind words to her and helping her getting her strength back after so many years of not flying. Him saving her more times she could count lately and then tonight.

She blushed thinking of him calling her his marefriend even if it was a lie but she still remembered the feeling she got when he said it. She looked up to see him starting to head back and she started to panic since she still hadnt set up her tent.

"Fleet you ok?" He asked coming up to her to see if she was ok.

"Yeah just thinking is all, hey would you mind if I slept with you in your tent?" She asked blushing looking up at him and he was blushing.

"Um are you sure I mean I dont mind but only if your sure, are you sure you want to sleep with me? Im a hugger." He smiled embarrassed while scratching the back of his neck.

"I dont mind, it's just Ive been having some nightmares for a while now and I just need some help." She said getting a worried look from him.

"Why didnt you tell me before Fleet?" He asked a little upset.

"I just didnt want to bother you with my problems." She said looking away.

"Hey come on Fleet we're a team right and we look out for each other right? Im always here Fleet if you need me, you can always talk to me Fleet." He said putting a comforting hoof on her shoulder getting a smile from the mare.

"So go ahead and pack up your tent and put your sleeping bag in my tent. Im gonna grab some more firewood and I'll be right back." He said walking back into the woods as she smiled wide and put her sleeping bag next to his.

She waited for a few minutes and heard him coming back just as she came out smiling.

BOOOOM

There was a flash of light and the sound of hoof cannon going off in the distance. She screamed when she saw Dark Star go down with a hoof sized hole in his side near his shoulder.

"NO! No no no no! DARK STAR!"

"Yeah we got that one!"

Rage, unbridled rage took the mare as she looked at the Earthborn stallions and could see Lightning Dust smirking never before has Fleetfoot ever felt this amount of anger towards anypony before even as a slave.

RAAAAAAHHHHH!

She shot across the ground never noticing the lightning like ring that exploded from her breakng the sound barrier after she grabbed her spear, she reached where the section of Earthborn soldiers were in a matter of seconds shredding the soldiers to pieces as Lightning jumped away just in time but didnt see her shoot back at her till the last second nearly taking her head off.

"Your going to die bitch!" Fleetfoot yelled with tears in her eyes looking back to see Dark still on the ground making her choke on a sob.

"You think you can take me on little gir-CRACK!" The hard buck from Fleetfoot smashed her armor as she rocked to the slamming into the lake before coming back out only to get a hoof to the face making her fly into a hillside.

"DIIIIIEEEE!"

Lightning rolled away as the blade sunk into the ground where her head was but was kicked into one of the gutted building of old Ponyville.

Lightning wiped blood from her mouth and shot at Fleetfoot who dodged the attack and swung her spear only to be blocked by a short sword.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? HE WAS YOUR HUSBAND AT ONE TIME! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM!?" She screamed putting more pressure on her pushing her back.

"HE WAS A ENEMY OF HOUSE EARTHBORN! NOTHING MORE, WHAT WE HAD WAS OVER YEARS AGO!" Lightning yelled pushing back at her.

"You killed him in cold blood, your a murderer!" She yelled kicking her as she spun the spear slashing into Lightnings chest.

"Im going to make you pay for what you did." Fleetfoot growled as Lightning hissed in pain.

"I'd like to see you try." She said taking flight followed by Fleetfoot clashing over and over in the sky letting all know that a Hoplite and one of Lightning's finest were battling as the sound of metal striking metal along with the after shock of the hits rang out, when one of them shot through town hall of old Ponyville and the other landed in front of her ready to finish her off.

"Tch, so much for the last Wonderbolt." Lightning said covered in cuts and one eye was swelling shut. Fleetfoot growled with her spear in hand, she was covered in cuts as well and one of her wing blades were missing.

"Any last words?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, go fuck yourself." She spitting blood in Lightnings face making her close her one good eye and that was all Fleetfoot need as she ran her through with her spear.

"Hurk! Ugh, uurrrrgggaahhh."

"I told you I was going to kill you. So much for the Earthborn Air Commander." Fleetfoot said and lifted the mare off the ground making her scream in pain before slamming her head first into a stone slab crushing it in a sickening crunch and pulled her spear out of the body as the house supports cumbled under the shock of the impact.

Fleetfoot stumbled her way back to the campsite to find Dark Star where she left him but the hole was much smaller about the size of a bit now before closing all the way.

"Dark? Can you hear me?" She asked shaking him a little bit getting a small groan from him as she squealed and pulled his head into her chest.

"OW OW OW!"

"OH IM SORRY!"

"Fleet what happened? Holy shit what happened!?" He shouted getting up ignoring the screaming pain in his side as he came to check her over just as she fell into his chest.

"Im tired Dark, Im gonna got to sleep now, night night." She stated and promply passed out.

"Ugh Fleet what am I gonna do with you?" He smiled at the mare and used his magic to get his medical kit to bandage her up whlie she slept and put her arms around him nuzzling his stomach.

"Mmm Dark." She mumbled in her sleep as he finished bandaging her up and used his magic to put her in the tent while he went to wash the blood off him before going inside with her as she snuggled up to him breathing in his scent before they both were fast asleep.

(Two days later House Stormwing)

Fireblaze smiled in his golden armor trotting down the hall of Stormwing command heading to Commander Rainbow office for a special assiment with a few griffons. He was a red stallion with a orange and brown mane and tail peeking out of his armor as he came in his secret crushes office smiling and saluted.

"Ma'am Sargent Fireblaze reporting." He stated getting a smile from her making him blush.

"Ah Fireblaze, glade your here listen I need you to go with a squad of griffons to check out some reports also Nara is going with you guys. I dont trust these griffon and I want one of our own with you ok? Go find her and tell her the mission, also grab Cloudy for this one to she needs to do something besides sit out at the guard posts all the time." Rainbow ordered getting a nod from getting a nod from the stallion.

"Yes ma'am." He stated and headed out the room and nearly ran right into the griffon his was looking for.

"Oh, hey Nara I was about to come find you. We got a mission with some griffons, but we need to pick up Cloudy first." He stated getting a nod from the Stormwing griffon.

"Got it, she should be over by the farms with the ground guard. What's our mission?" She asked as they walked down the hall and outside.

"Dont know just going to check out some reports with some griffons and thats all I know, Im guessing that they have the rest of the info." He stated getting a nod from her as they took flight to find their last team member.

(Cloudsdale Mobile Farms)

Cloudy was a grey mare with a dark greyish brown mane and tail who sighed bored out of her mind watching the earth and unicorn ponies tend the land and gardens when she saw a stallion and griffon coming down to her.

"Hey Cloudy! We got a mission." Nara called out to her.

"Yeah I know Ive been waiting for you, the others are over by the shack." She stated walking over to the shack near the mobile fields and found Gilda the griffon herself was here along with five other giffons that were looking over a map.

"Bout time you guys made it, Nara good to see you again. Ok this is what we're getting so far, a pair of ponies one stallion and a pegasus mare that compeletly destroyed Northgate on their way to Old Hoof here." She stated pointing to the spot where the town was.

"We're going to go in and see what's going on in the town and then report back to command, we dont engage unless we're attacked first. We dont know who these two are and so we cant just blindly attack for no reason, Fireblaze your a Wind Rider and the fastest of us so your going to be our scout. Nara your with Cloudy as backup for Fire, we're gonna go and asses the threat and then meet back with you." Gilda stated with a small grin.

"Got it, so we'll back you up if you get in a jam." Cloudy stated.

"Sure, if it comes down to that." Gilda said rolling up the map.

"Lets go." She ordered getting a nod from everyone.

After a few minutes of flying the teams let Fireblaze scout the area for a while before coming back.

"It looks like Old Hoof is taken over by some strange group of jesters." He stated confused just when a explostion rocked the town.

"MOVE IN!" Gilda yelled shooting towards the town with her team while Fire and his team hung back.

Gilda landed on one of the roofs of a shop to see two ponies a pegasus mare and a unicorn stallion destroying the insane ponies and from the looks of it demons and undead.

"Who are those two?" One of the other stallions asked as they saw the smiles under the hoods of the two who were back to back working together fluidly killing everything in their path.

After a while when they cut the last of the cultists down they smiled at each other and walked closely together into one of the tents as they swooped down landing softly and sneaking towards the two.

Gilda signaled to her soldiers to wait and hide in the shadows as the stallion looked around before turning back into the tent. Gilda waved her griffons forward getting closer to the two.

"You find anything Fleet?"

"Nah not yet."

"We might have to hurry, Im sure somepony heard out battle and will be coming here soon or these bodies are going to start getting up."

"Hey Dark I think I found something!"

"What is it?"

"Looks like we were right, Pinkie is being held in or near Saint Trottersburg."

"Good, come on lets get out of here. I dont want have Stormwing all over us anytime soon."

"Yeah to late for that." Gilda said stepping out so they could see her but not her soldiers who were moving in.

"Damnit!" The stallion yelled and glared at her for a second before sighing.

"Hey are any Stormwing pegasus around or anything?" He asked making her arch a brow at him.

"Maybe."

"Come on Gil, its me Dark." He stated pulling his hood off making her go wide eyed.

"DARK?! What are you doing here?" She hissed getting closer while the other griffons took postions to look out for Stormwing while the two went back inside the tent.

"Dark it's to dangerous here! What are you doing in Equestria so early?" She asked very confused.

"Im here for Pinkie Gil, she's the link to taking down the cult." He sighed before smiling at her.

"Besides once this is done the operation will begin, what's the status of your people Gil?" He asked as she sighed.

"We're just about all set, most of the soldiers are in place and sleeper cells are just waiting for orders." She stated before hugging him.

"I missed you, ya big lug." She smiled pulling back and rulling his mane.

"Missed you feather head, how's the family?" He asked getting a sigh as she pulled out some photos.

"Ah the yearly ski trip huh, yeah I wish I was there to. How you holding up Gil?" He asked getting a sigh from her.

"I just want this to be over with Dark so I can go home to my family and just live in peice after this, I think Im gonna retire after this is over. This will be my last battle Dark Star, Im getting to old for this." She sighed cracking her back.

"Yeah I get what your saying, Im most likely gonna retire myself. Ive been fighting long enough and its time I stayed at the desk after this war." He sighed as Fleetfoot sided up to him.

"Oh Im sorry Fleet this is Gilda, Gilda former Wonderbolt Fleetfoot." He introduced while they smiled at each other.

"Hows it hangin?" Gilda asked making her smile.

"Bout down to my knee." She chuckled before bursting out laughing while Gilda pulled up a chair and called out to the other griffons.

"Its cool guys just watch our backs from a distance Im gonna be catching up with Lord Dark."

"Yes commander, it was good seeing you again Lord Dark." A gray and white griffon stated bowing.

"It was good to see you again Gray Feather." Dark called out to him before they left.

"So tell me what's going on out there Dark? Did you get to talk to any of the other houses yet?" She asked getting sad nod.

"Yeah we did, but they all tried to kill us for even making the offer. Hell I didnt even get that far with Earthborn, so yeah 0-3 here so far, do you honestly think that if I offered Rainbow a chance that she would take it?" He asked making her sigh.

"I dont know Dark. She's agreed with us knowing that we're a ally of yours so she might surprise you." Gilda stated but was still unsure before they started to hear giggling.

"Look set up a meeting with Dash and Ill meet her on neutral grounds of her liking I need an answer by the end of the month though, I hope your Gilda, I just dont want to cause so much death at the very start. If I can save at least one house other than whitegold then I think this war will be well worth it." He stated flashing away while she took flight back to her squad.


	6. Chapter 6

(Two days later changeling border)

[Overlord this is Warbug 1-1 in district 2-5, how copy over?]

[Warbug 1-1 this is Overlord we copy send it]

[Roger that Overlord, reporting massive troop build up along the border of Earthborn break, permission to move in for a closer look.]

[Roger that Warbug 1-1, wait one...]

[OVERLORD THIS WARBUG 1-1, I'VE SPOTTER MULTIPULE DIVISIONS OF EARTHBORN MOVING TO THE HIVE AND IM ENGAGED WITH PEGASI AUXILIARIES]

[Warbug 1-1 break off and RTB over]

[ROGER THAT OVERLORD, WARBUG 1-1 RTB]

Thrall listened to the radio transmission gritting her teeth before sighing and turning to Chen.

"Make the call." She stated getting a nod from the changeling.

(Ruins of Wonderbolt Academy at that moment)

Dark Star and Rainbow Dash were sitting at a worn table by themselves with a cup of tea in front of them.

"Ok Dark so you want me to join your little alliance along with Whitegold, the changelings, and griffons among some other smaller countries. Why?" She asked calmly sipping her tea while Fireblaze stood beside her along with Nara and Cloudy, while Dark had Fleetfoot beside him.

"Dont you want more allies Dash? Your goal here is to bring pegasi military order back to life like in the early years yes? I can help you do that, and with your help we can help change Whitegold for the better. You wouldnt be in charge of it but you would have another ally in this war and you know how Rarity sells information, so Im sure if you were to actually talk to her she could pull a deal for you." He stated smiling but Dash was not amused.

"Yeah I need allies and all but Im not gonna give up my goals so I can have them." She stated as he sighed.

"Dash Im offering you a golden oppertunity to become the member of the alliance and to became a major player in this war along with Whitegold, Rarity has already accepted and her House has been thriving from trade with us and our allies dont you want the same?" He asked as she growled.

"HOUSE STORMWING IS ALREADY A MAJOR PLAYER IN THIS WAR! WE DONT NEED HELP FROM SOME BUGS OR THE IMPERIUM AND WHILE I DONT LIKE IT BUT WE HAVE NO CHOICE TO SEEK HELP FROM YOUR ALLIES THE GRIFFONS!" She yelled jumping up and slamming her hooves on the table.

"Do you really believe that Dash? You think you can stand up to Earthborn alone without your griffon friends to help you? All it would take is for you to loose your military value to King Ironclaw and he would pull his forces out, what then Dash? If Earthborn were to attack you right now full force and you had no allies to call on could you really hold out for long? I know your not stupid Dash think of it this way Dash, you join the alliance and very soon you will be part of a great and noble crusade for the betterment of Equestria, your House would go down in history as the glorious uniters and protectors of the Princess that never broke its loyalty to her." He said taking a sip of his tea.

"I, I dont know we could hold out but in the long run I doubt that the other houses would give either of us a chance to get our numbers back up." She sighed laying her head on the table.

[To all alliance forces this is changeling actual, Earthborn forces have invaded changeling lands and are pushing their way to the hive. We need assistance ASAP it looks like they're throwing everything they got at us.]

Dark Star and Gilda's eyes popped open wide and looked at each other.

[ALL FORCES IN EQUESTRIA, THIS IS IMPERIAL ACTUAL, NEW HORIZIAN! I REPEAT NEW HORIZAN IS GO. NORTHERN FORCES STAND FAST AND WAIT ONE] He said looking at Gilda as they both turned to Rainbow.

"Make a choice Rainbow, now is the time for your house to rise above the others and unite Equestria again under your protection, now is the time to join us in this great crusade! CHOOSE DASH! THE DEATH OR LIFE OF YOUR PEOPLE HANG IN THE BALANCE!" He stated slamming his hooves on the table while getting up as Dash looked at the three behind her.

"What do you three think?" She asked looking at them.

"Ma'am?" Cloudy asked.

"Do you think we should join them? You three are my most trusted in Stormwing and I would like to think of us as friends even and I want your opinion, do you think we should join the alliance?" She asked as Fireblaze blushed a little before getting serious.

"If we were to join you what are your plans?" He asked as the other three nodded.

"We are going to end this war and bring peace back to this land. If you join us and after the war is over you will be a permanent member of the alliance and also Equestria's military force, we will stay here to help rebuild and help secure the borders should any other country try to take advantage of your weakened state till you get back on your hooves. After that the Imperium will leave a base here so you will have fast contact with us and that goes the same with Griffon and Changeling having a base here. We want your people to live Dash, I want more than just one house to survive." He stated as they nodded.

"So whats the answer guys?" Dash asked looking at Dark in the eye.

"I say we join them." Nara stated getting a nod from the others.

"So its agreed then, ok Dark you have us now what?" Dash said getting a HUGE smile Dark and Gilda.

[ALL NORTHERN FORCES STAND DOWN, STORMWING FORCES ARE FRIENDLIES! Head to your commanders for updated info.] He radioed and nodded at Gilda.

"Griffons with me, lets get our forces across the border and get this thing over with." Gilda ordered as they filed out and two pegasus walked in.

"Lord Dark, what are you orders?" She asked getting gawking looks from Dash and the others.

"Soarin, Spitfire, you will be taking orders from Dash till this crusade is over or till I say otherwise. Follow her order and make sure you keep these people alive you two, Equestria is gonna need some strong leaders when the princess gets back." He stated getting nods from them as they looked at Dash.

"G,gather our forces and meet with the griffons and help them with what they need." She stated still shocked as they nodded and walked out. Dash turned to Dark confused just getting smile from him.

"What would have happened if I didnt join you?" She asked while they started to walk out.

"Stormwing would have fallen from the inside in a massive surprise attacks Dash. Soarin and Spitfire are the commaders." He stated as she plopped down with the other three beside her.

"Im glad we made the right choice." Cloudy stated getting a nod from the others.

"Come on lets go help the others." Dash stated getting nods from them.

"Hey uh Commander? After this is over you want to go and grab a bite to eat or something?" Fireblaze asked as the mare stopped and looked back at him before smiling.

"Blaze are you asking me out?" She asked in a all to sweet voice making him start to sweat while the other two girls backed away.

"Um well you know if you want to, I mean I, I, I- mmmph!" He saw Dash pull back and smile after the small kiss.

"Took you long enough Blaze, tell you what we survive this and we'll see about this whole dating thing. Your a pretty awesome stallion Blaze and I want to get to know more about you, I'll see you later Blaze." She stated in sexy voice making his blush show through his coat as she took off.

"She knew about how felt for her this whole time?" He said to himself as Nara and Cloudy clapped him on the back.

"Congrats Blaze! Didnt think you would have the stones to do it." Nara said getting a smile from her friend.

"Thanks you guys." He stated while Cloudy bumped her flank to his.

"Its about time Blaze, I think you gave yourself away with how much you blush around her. Kinda hard not to see, now all you have to do is survive and take your crush out." She stated getting a sigh from him.

"Yeah your right, come on we have a war to win." He stated flying off with the two girls.

(6 weeks later)

Applejack was glaring at the map where her forces were being bogged down by hit and run attacks by pony traitors from her army along with changeling soldiers, she had met a large force of Changelings near what was Chrysalis' old hive where that had a forward base set up waiting on them. After days of fighting they fell back leaving her forces victorious but in a bad way, not only that it turns out that the changelings were the Imperium's ally and were on their way here to assist them and while all this was going on Fluttershy decided to attack the Heartlands...Again.

She stared at the map hoping that the answers to her problems would jump out at her but alas it wasnt going to happen. She looked up to see Grannysmith walk in and smile at her while she sighed.

"Stay calm youngin, once the changelins are gone then all yall will have to worry about is them forest beasts in the Heartlands." She stated just when a soldier came barging in.

"Ma'am! Off the coast of Colterado there's a massive fleet heading towards it, last reports were they were being fired on ma'am. Also a large ground force has taken out watchtowers 8 through 6 along with the Southern Earth Bastion and Dusty Mane they are marching towards the southern border ma'am." He stated sweating and panting in fear or from running she didnt know but she knew that they were in trouble.

"Recall all forces to the Frontier we have to defend our homes! Send messages out to every posts, we have to stop them Imperials here!" She ordered getting a salute.

"Ma'am!" He called and hurried out of the building.

(122 miles away at Twin Rivers)

Dust Shimmer sighed watering some flowers and looked up into the sky to see smoke as well as formations of pegasi flying overhead but she didnt recognize them as Earthborn, they were wearing blue uniforms and she knew that even though the house had the largest forces of the five houses their pegasi were not that great in numbers. She watched them for a little while before she heard the thunder of marching hooves and the sound of war drums.

She looked up to see thousands of ponies all in a grey colored uniforms marching past her village carrying hoofcannons of some type along with field cannons coming up behind the line infantry.

"COMPANY HALT!" A white stallion called out making the line stop while the other ponies that werent in his group continued to march.

"Alright fillies and colts evacuate all civilians from the village help them with their belongings and start setting up a FOB here, Captain Silverwing your in charge of the evac detail make sure these ponies get out of here safely." He spoke to a mare who came towards her.

"Ma'am I need you to gather your things and load them up, you cant stay here its to dangerous." The mare said as Dust gawked at her.

"Who are you ponies and who are you to tell me to move away from my home!?" She yelled drawing attention to her as the other soldiers headed into town to start the evactuation.

"Ma'am Im with the Imperial Guard of the Lunar Imperium, we've come to reunite Equestria and stop this senceless war." She stated making Dust go wide eyed.

"Yo,your from the Imperium? Have you really come to stop all this madness?" She asked hoping it was for real watching her nod as tears came to her eyes.

"OH thank the gods! Im Dust Shimmer the mayors wife please come with me and Ill gather the villagers." She smiled while she was overwhelmed with joy.

"Thank you ma'am, is it alright if we use your home as our Headquarters?" Silver asked getting smile from Dust and a nod.

"Of course please just let me get our valuables and things once I call a town meeting." She stated getting Silver to follow her.

(Hours later)

As the last of the civilians left escorted by Silverwing, General Stonewall took charge and started to set up base in the village for supplys and replacements that would be coming in soon once the fighting started.

"So it finally begins." Stonewall stated as a cream colored stallion with a brown mane and tail came running up to him and gave a smile to the comander.

"Hello Mr. Violet I hope you're ready for this, I assume Mistress Rarity has sent some of her best with you yes?" He stated just as some veteran Praetor ponies walked up behind him.

"Indeed General Stonewall, now down to business you have exactly 34 of Whitegold's war blimps at your command as agreed and the shipment of rifles as been sent here. You also have several troop blimps of my own personal design at your call and the Imperium has paid ahead of time and have hired me as the go to stallion for all repairs to the said blimps, have I left anything out?" Mr. Violet asked getting smile from the older stallion.

"No Mr. Violet that is all and your team is waiting for you in Colterado where the main blimp offencive will be taking place." Stonewall spoke getting a nod from .

"Very well then General I will take my leave I assume that the base there is secure by now?" He asked.

"Yes, Colterado is under our control just catch up with Captain Silverwing since she is heading that way anyway." The general stated getting a nod from as they headed out to catch up with Captain Silverwing.

(46 miles from Twin Rivers)

General Quickshot of the 1st Lunar Division smiled as he saw a large formation of Earthborn soldiers marching towards them.

''BATTALION HALT!" He commanded as the order went down the line.

"CANNONS MAKE READY!"

"MAKE READY!" He waited for 30 seconds while the gun crews got ready.

"GUN 6 UP GENERAL!"

"GUN 4 UP SIR"

"GUN 12 UP GENERAL!" As the call came down the line his smile got wider.

"TAKE AIM!"

"TAKE AIM!"

"BATTERY LOAD!"

"LOADED!"

"FIRE!"

34, 23lb Imperial field cannons fired one after the other in a awe inspiring display. General Quickshot smiled at the destruction on the enemy as the balls landed right on target he could see bodies and body parts fly high in the air.

"GUNS FIRE AT WILL!"

As the guns continued to hammer the lines with their solid shots and shrapnel fire cutting down ranks of line infantry at a time but they continued to march as rounds continued to thin out the ranks of the soldiers.

As the Earthborn troop got within 600 yards of Imperial lines he smiled and waved his cannons forward.

"SECTION LOAD GRAPE ROUNDS!" He yelled as the 12 cannons moved in between the lines as the other cannons continued to fire into the lines of infantry further back.

"SHOTS LOADED SIR!"

"FIRE!" As the cannons fired into the ranks of stallions and mares he could see them being torn apart by the steel balls from cannons making gaps appear in the Earthborn lines.

"BATTALION! MAKE READY!"

"MAKE READY"

"TAKE AIM!" He could see the lines starting to falter as his troops took aim at them.

"FIRE!"

The crack of rifle fire into the lines of Earthborn watching them drop like flys as the rounds tore into the ranks of the enemy making them falter under the wall of lead.

"FIX BAYONETS!"

"CHARRRRRRRGGGGGEEE!" He charged with his troops into the lines of Earthborn clashing with them as over 10,000 Imperials clashed with 3000 Earthborn breaking the Earthborns will as they started to retreat with Imperial giving chase.

"FOR THE IMPERIUM! CHARGE!." The war cry rang out over the battlefield.

Over on the Earthborn side Commander Groundcracker was furious seeing the large forces of the Imperium shattering her forces.

"Where are the pegasi at!? Why are we without air cover?!" SHe yelled at her second in command Lt. Cloudchaser.

"Ma'am my forces have been engaged by Imperials and are having a very hard time keeping the sky's clear ma'am." She stated, she was bleeding in several places from her battles in the sky.

"Grrrr, get the cannons ready to fire! Bring up the repeaters I want to drive these bastards back to their homeland!" She ordered just when a flight of Imperial pegasi flew through the formantions cutting down scores of her troops.

"Damnit! I want these skys cleared now! Make it happen LT!" She ordered just when her cannons came to the line.

"FIRE AT WILL DRIVE THEM BACK!" She yelled a the cannons opened fire along with the repeaters and hoof cannons, she could see the volleys having some effect on them before they spread out and continue to charge them.

"Get ready to charge!" She stated to the reserve lines as they scrambled to the front as the sound of cannon fire filled the air.

"Lets show these Moon lovers what it is to be EARTHBORN!" Shey yelled running along the lines as the last of the retreating forces joined them.

"TAKE AIM! FIRE!"

The crack of gun fire rang in the air as a wall of steel slammed into her line she watched as her troops continued to fall to the fire of enemy fire.

"CHARGE NOW!" She screamed and that was her last order as another volley of steel slammed into her and her toops just when they charged towards the enemy.

General Quickshot sounded the counter charge as his forces slammed into the charging forces of Earthborn as the cries of battle sounded.

On the hills where the cannons were set another battalion marched past commanded by Col. Greywing of the 143rd Steel Division numbering 15,000 troops wearing red uniforms.

"FORWARD TROOPS AND NOT ONE STEP BACK!" She cried as her troops charged to join the fray as their own cannon section moved up beside the 1st's own guns.

On the battlefield and General Quickshot met up with each other after they defeated the Earthborn line infantry and were headed to the cannons.

"General sir!"

"Ah good to see you made it in time!" He shouted to her over the gunfire and cries of battle.

"Sir permission to advance towards Dirtville with my battalion to secure the area and scout out our enemy sir." She stated getting a nod from him.

"Go ahead Colonel, just make sure once you get to the town to set up a field hospital along with an ammo point and barracks for the troops." The general stated getting a nod from her.

"Thank you sir, MOVE OUT TROOPS FORWARD AND NOT ONE STEP BACK!" She shouted as her troops surged forward taking the enemy guns and chased down any stragglers.

He watched as the Colonels troops headed out and looked back at the battlefield with a smile.

"Sargent! get our dead and wounded accounted for any walking wounded can get patched up and rejoin the ranks, I want to know who's still with us and who has recived our empress' blessing." He stated getting a nod from the stallion.

"Yes sir." He said grabbing up a few soldiers to help when a air guard trooper landed in front of him.

"Hello Captain Thunderwing I take it the skies are clear?" He asked getting a nod from the captain, she was dark blue almost black with a white mane and tail and several cuts and bruises on her.

"Yes general, for now they are clear any word on High Lord Dark Star or any of our allies?" She asked while he shook his head.

"No captain, though I have spoken to General Stonewall about thats heading to the base now. Captain I want you to assist Col. Graywing and her battalion, get your wounded and dead gathered Captain I want to know your numbers before you head out. Dismissed." The General stated while he and his soldiers walked back to the rear as the captain took flight.

In the Ivory Tower Rarity watched as her forces gathered to hold off any advance from Earthborn or Everfree she could see battles being waged in the distance between the two houses.

"Mistress Rarity our forces are ready when you are." Her force sargent stated while coming into the room.

"Thank you good sir go make sure the rest of the battalions are ready and have the Diamond Dogs on standby with the mercs. Once Everfree finishes Earthborn here we will launch our attack with Stormwing along with the Griffons." She stated hearing him quickly head out the room and a crash went off down the hall making her turn around.

"BACK OFF IM HERE TO SPEAK WITH RARITY!" She sighed hearing her once cocky friend who burst through the doors as her personal guards blocked the path.

"Is this how you treat allies Rarity?" She heard Dash growl out making the mare sigh.

"Honestly dear even after all these years your still as boastful as ever, leave us." She ordered her guards along with Rainbow doing the same with her's, when the guards left the two leaders stared at one another as a awkward silence fell across the room.

"Um would you like something to drink dear?" She stated nervously getting a grunt from Dash.

"Is that a yes or no Dash?" Rarity deadpanned.

"Sure Rarity why not, lets be all civil like the last 15 years never happened and we're all chummy buddies again." Dash snarled getting a glare from Rarity.

"THEN WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO RAINBOW DASH!? Huh!? You want to fight have a all out brawl here in my war room, my home? What do you want Dash? You come barging in here like you own this place! I would love to pretend that the last 15 years never happened but yet they did and there is nothing I or anypony can do to turn back time, if you want to sit there and be a hostile bitch then fine you can take yourself and your guards out of my city and back to your little cloud home!" She yelled as tears came down her face panting while gritting her teeth.

"I tried to reach out to you along with the other girls several time but you each spit in my face after the first few years. The ONLY one of our friends the took my hoof in friendship was Dark Star and the alliance, its sad that the ponies I saw as family were fighting and KILLING each other over petty differences. Im not saying that Im not to blame as well I could have done something to try to stop Twilight and maybe Pinkie would still be here today. Dash I do miss you girls I really do, I miss the times we could spend with each other in Ponyville and not have to worry about war and how to govern ponies lives and such." She sighed and walked back to her thone sitting down.

"What are you here for Commander Rainbow Dash?" She said sighing and gulped down a glass of wine while Dash just stared at her.

"Either you tell me what you want Commander or go and see to your troops I have my own things to do than you sitting that gawking at me." Rarity stated pouring herself another glass giving Dash a bored look.

"Rarity I-

"Commander my patients are growing thin what do you want since you barged into my home, there has to be something you want." Rarity growled growing irritated with the silence.

"Im sorry." Dash finally stated making Rarity's eyes pop open and drop her glass that she was about to drink.

"Come again."

"Im sorry, I just I dont know what happened everything just rolled me over and I had to become this tough leader and I just dont know where everything went wrong." Dash stated taking off her helmet showing the extent of damage that Twilight did to her, Rarity got and slowly walked over to the mare to examine her. She reached out to touch her face but Rainbow stopped her.

"Does it hurt?" She asked dropping the hoof.

"Sometimes it does, but I bear through it. Its nothing really." She have a pained smile while Rarity narrowed her eyes.

"Your lying dear, let me see the rest of it." She stated giving the mare a look as she was about to deny her accusation but sighed.

"Fine, next to AJ you were the only other that could really see through a lie." Dash stated and pulled off her armor getting a gasp from Rarity.

"By the gods Rainbow, Im so sorry. I, I, I never would have dreamed it was this bad." Rarity stated gently putting her hoof on the mares side getting a hiss from Dash.

"Its infected as well isnt it? Oh Rainbow." Rarity cried before her face took on a look of rage making Dash while Dash stepped back and got ready for a fight.

"THAT STUPID JACKASS OF A MARE! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO US! I, I, I, RAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed grabbing the large oak table and flinging it into the wall where it cracked the the wall and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Rarity please calm down Im fine now its ok." Dash said while Rarity whipped around with fire in her eyes.

"Fine? FINE?! HOW CAN YOU BE FINE WITH EVERYTHING SHE'S DONE NOT ONLY TO YOU BUT OUR FRIENDS! OUR FAMILY! US! I FOR ONE AM NOT GOING TO REST TILL THAT MARE IS IN A CAGE OR IN THE-

"RARITY! STOP!" Dash yelled cutting her off.

"I know ok, I know that this is upsetting for you but please, let it go for now." Dash stated trotting up to her.

"But Dash how can you-

"Because I learned to live with it Rarity." Dash said taking her hoof off her lips while Rarity sighed.

"I suppose your right dear." Rarity stated grabbing the table and putting it back where it went as the two sat down and Rarity poured her and Rainbow a glass of wine.

"Now tell me why are you here darling?" Rarity asked as Rainbow sighed.

"I wanted to come and finalize our alliance myself." She stated as the light from one of the open windows caught Rarity's left side reflecting the tiny crystals on her skin making Rainbow blink and reach out touching one of the larger crystal making Raity jump.

"WHAT!?"

"They're real, Rarity what happened?" Dash asked with a look of worry in her eye.

"Oh yes I guess they're really starting to come out huh? It's called Crystalitis caused by a powerful magical discharge and causes the victim to slowly go insane, but thanks to Dark Star and our families the disease had been kept in check. You know I would never think that the Alicorn Amulet would ever be used for good but I guess it takes a strong mind to keep out the negitive effects to the user, and since he became one with it he's even more powerful." Rarity sighed as a small blush came onto her face.

"Oh yeah you had a crush on Dark for a long time now huh, Im sorry it never really worked out between you guys I know that when I heard Lightning had split from the herd just after Pinkies death and joined AJ I thought she was a fool. Leaving a loving home and family like that." Rainbow growled and looked up to see a bright smile on Rarity's face.

"Actually darling Dark Star and I are an item if you will, and as for Lightning well lets just say that Applejack is out one commander." Rarity smirked while Dash looked confused.

"Since when did this happen?" Rainbow asked taking a drink from the wine.

"A few months ago dear, I confessed my love for him in my bedroom and of course the poor dear was shocked but once he composed himself he accepted me, and as far as Lightning goes, Fleetfoot killed her when she thought that Dark was killed by her and her soldiers." Rarity stated seeing Dash smile at her.

"Well Rarity I have to say it's about time."

(One week later Appleloosa)

Applejack stared at the map and was having a nervous breakdown, to the north and east she had Whitegold and Everfree advancing with Whitegold having Imperial support, to west and south Changeling and Imperial forces were pushing hard against her forces.

The Everfree has driven her forces all the way to Dodge Junction while Whitegold with their allies pushed them to Wander's Hope and have met up with Imperial forces and are pushing for Dodge Junction as well as the other Imperial forces push for the Thunderhoof Tribe camp. As for the Changelings they have pushed them back to their own borders and had taken out all of her watchtowers and were pushing for the Northern Earth Bastion. She sighed as her brother came in with a grim look on his face.

"What? What now?" She asked getting a sigh from him.

"The Everfree have taken the Iron Spire mines and village, mah entire regiment is gone and we have only a few divisions between them and us AJ and with all of our forces split up the way it is our lines are very thin. Ah dont know how long we can hold out with a four front war." Big Mac stated pacing.

"We can hold out and we will win this war Big Mac! We cant fall now! We have to hold!" She stated slamming her hoof on the table.

"What do you want me to do AJ?" He asked sighing and came by her side looking at the map.

"Take you a division and move them to Midtown you will hold that town and keep the enemy back Big Mac, you keep them away from our home and our family." She ordered getting a nod and salute from him.

"Got it AJ, ah'll make sure they pay for it." He said walking out the door as Applejack sighed.

"Ah hope you can big brother, ah hope you can." She stated as her other commanders walked in.

(Dirtville 34 miles from Midtown)

General Stonewall walked through the town as his troops were gathering up the dead and wounded after a harsh battle for the town. Col. Greywing's Division had taken the town with light casualties but with many more wounded and General Quickshots forces had taken the lead were moving towards Midtown. His own forces would be leaving soon to aid in the assult on the Thunderhoof camp aiding the 5th Strike Marine Battalion as well as the 12th and 43rd Spear Regiments.

He could see troops and supplies coming in from Twin Rivers and were massing for an assult towards Midtown. He could see the 2nd, 34th and 76th Infantry regiments marching up the road making him smile seeing Generals Redcoat, Shield Breaker, and Stormbreaker.

"Hello generals." He stated giving a salute getting one back from his generals.

"General Stonewall, it's good to see you in such fine condition considering the facts before us." General Stormbreaker stated a white mare with a dark grey mane and tail.

"Indeed it is, Queen Luna smiles on us this day my dear I assume your troops are ready for the coming battle yes?" He asked getting a nod from the pegasus.

"Yes sir ready and able sir, we'll show these Earthborn the meaning of air superiority." She grinned as he nodded.

"Good good, Now General Redcoat how fairs your regiment?" He asked the smoke grey, blonde mane and tail stallion who smiled.

"Ready for a fight sir, my regiment is ready to show them what real soldiers are." He stated with a determined look on his face as Stonewall looked at Shield Breaker, a brown and black coated stallion with a rust colored mane and tail.

"My troops are ready sir just say the word." He said getting a nod from Stonewall.

"Very well you know your assinments dismissed, I must move my own troop for battle." He stated getting a salute from the three.

"Carry on generals, I want a report when Midtown is secure." He stated.

"Yes sir." They stated.

(With Gilda)

Gilda smiled as her brigade and three companys of pegasi flew above the clouds before dipping low and breaking through the cloud cover, their target was the Fortress of the Sun. She could see ground forces alread in combat.

"Nara take your company and flank around from the right, Cloudy take yours and go from the left, Blaze take yours right up the middle. Im bringing my straight down on top of them!" She yelled out orders getting nods from them as Gilda picked and the pace while magical bursts started to explode in the air around them before they tucked their wings in a dove for the fort.

[Able I want that anti-air silenced, bravo secure those towers, charlie take out any big guns they have, delta, foxtrot and echo your with me. Lets go hit them hard and hit'em fast.] She barked her orders just as the pegasus hit the fort she slammed down onto one of the ponies crushing him from the landing while taking out her sword and cleaved anothers in half while the others around her took down ponies around them as well.

"FOR THE KING!" Was heard from the griffons who began to battle with the Moon and Star ponies and another waved of giffons landed.

(With Eclipse)

Eclipse ducked under a swing from Dark Star and jumped away from nearly being cut in half by Fleetfoot. He panted with several cuts along his body and had a swelling eye from a good buck from Fleetfoot his shield was dented from a blow by Darks hammer and several burns as well along his armor and legs, he squared off against the two.

The reason why he was fighting the two was he crossed paths with them after they were just finishing off a platoon of Moon and Star soldiers from The Fortress of the Sun and as his duty he had to stop them.

"Give up Eclipse! Your out numbered and out matched in this battle, I dont want to kill you." Dark stated he was bleeding pretty bad from the two scimitars that caught him on the sides, his nose and lip were bleeing and he was pretty sure his nose was fractured. He had both his weapons out and his demon eye was a blaze and seemed to be able to summon fire from thin air.

"Dude seriously I know you dont care for the house, I remember you from when you would help out us slaves. Please dont throw away your life over this house." She begged getting a sigh from him.

"I cant just leave my friends and family here to the mercy of the house, they would end up as slaves as well or even killed and I cant have that." He stated holding up his shield.

"Then leave, I will not stop you." Dark stated clipping his sword on his back.

" I cant just leave you two to run a muck in my land. It's my duty to protect my allies." He stated getting a sigh from the two.

"Very well then." Dark stated and flashed away and appeared above him while Fleetfoot shot towards him.

He brought his shield up and bashed Dark away and clashed his swords with Fleetfoot who growled and jumped back when he tried to hit her with his shield as Dark charged him bringing his hammer to bear and slammed it into his side sending him flying back, but he rolled when his hit the ground coming up just in time to block a strike from each of them.

They exchanged blows for almost an hour before the two got the upper hand and as Dark charged and got into his guard when Eclipse swung his shield at him bringing his hammer hard into chest cracking the plate as Fleetfoot came in from above and slammed her hooves hard into his back and into the unforgiving ground.

Eclipse started to get up but found a spear at his throat he followed it up to Fleetfoot who had narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yield Eclipse, its over." She stated but he shook his head.

"Sorry but not this time." He said as a flash went off blinding Fleetfoot who stumbled back.

"I'll go this time Dark Star but when we meet again I want a fair battle with you." Eclipse stated before flashing away.

"Man that stallion is strong, come on Fleet lets go find some shelter and get patched up." Dark stated groaning in pain from his wounds along with Fleetfoot.

"I know one thing your next fight with him is gonna be one hell of a sight." She sighed walking beside him.

"Unless I can get him to come to my side, you saw his armor? He's a member of the Lunar Knights, maybe I can get him to come to our side. He still doesnt know Im from the Imperium or its ruler, hopefully we might be able to get him to spy on Twilight for when the invasion force begins." Dark wondered as they headed to one of the caves that were close by.

"Come on lets get these wounds treated and some sleep." Fleet said limping beside him.


	7. Chapter 7

(Mid Town)

General Stonwall and General Redcoat stood outside the captured town looking out into the direction of where Appleloosa was.

"So general how long do you think they can hold out?" General Redcoat ask as General Stonewall took a puff of his pipe.

"3 days tops general, with the changelings boxing them in around the West and Northwest while we have the South and Southeast along with the main element coming in from the East they have no where to run unless they wish to head for Everfree forces." General Stonewall stated getting a nod from the stallion.

"How fairs our forces in the East?" He asked as the general smiled.

"Very well, besides our forces here the main bulk of the army has pushed Everfree out of the Heartland and back into the forest, I even got in touch with Lord Dark Star and he has given us the go ahead to destoy the forest if it is a must. If losses are to be to high he stated to burn it an I agree with him, I will NOT waste our ponies lives so they can die a horrible death at the hooves of those beasts." Stonewall stated as Redcoat smiled.

"Very good sir but what of the cult and Moon and Sun?" He asked as the older general sighed.

"From the reports from the griffons they have taken the northern expantion and freed the slave there, our blockade at sea keeps any supplies coming in from any exported goods. It helps that most of their trade has been embargoed since the war started since most of their trade partners were ours." He said smiling as Redcoat nodded and looked back at the battered fortress city.

"What of the high lord sir?"

"Lord Dark Star is in heavy combat with the cult and his sisters forces right now, a former Wonderbolt is accompaning him to the cult city of Saint Trottersburg along with some other fellows. Last the high lord told me was that they were recovering from a battle with a Lunar Elite stallion." He said scoffing at the thought of these heritics.

"Bloody hethens, they have no idea what a true warrior of the night is like, to be born and raised to fight for our queen and die in her name. I will enjoy watching us take down their fortress." He growled as Stonewall looked at him.

"Now general when we get to the mainland don't let your hate consume you, I want you calm and collected and so does your guardponies, they depend on you to make sure they come home safe." He stated while Redcoat sighed.

"Yes sir. I will be sure to do that, a quick and powerful strike from the sea, air and land will stop this. Our spies in the slave camps are stiring up revolt for when the time comes we will destroy them from the inside out." He smiled as the old general nodded.

"Indeed general now let's go and prepare the troops for march once we get everything ready also bring the clanker up here, we will need her for this." Stonewall stated.

The two general turned as they heard the sound of cadences being yelled loud and proud it was the 4th pegasus division making their way to the front as they march with smiles on their faces.

Up in the morning out of the rack.  
Break of dawn an ealry attack.  
Imperium the world will know,  
So early, so early, so early in the morning.

See an Equesti on the hill,  
You know that he is ready to kill,  
But we are always ready to go,  
So early, so early, so early in the morning.

See Earthborn on the hill,  
On this day they would kill,  
But we were always ready to go.  
So early, so early, so early in the morning!

Up in the morning, outta the rack  
Greeted at dawn with an early attack  
First Sergeant rushes me off to chow  
But I dont need it anyhow

Hail O' Hail O' Infantry  
Queen of battle follow me  
An airborne rangers life for me  
O' nothing in this world is free

From a big bird in the sky  
All will jump and some will die  
Off to battle we will go  
To live or die, hell I dont know

Hail O' Hail O' Infantry  
Queen of battle follow me  
An airborne rangers life for me  
O' nothing in this world is free

Early at night its drizzilin' rain  
I am hit and feel no pain  
But in my heart I have no fear  
Because my ranger God is here

Hail O' Hail O' Infantry  
Queen of battle follow me  
An airborne rangers life for me  
O' nothing in this world is free

The mortars and artillery  
The screaming bursts around me  
Jagged shrapnel on the fly  
Kills my buddy, makes me cry

Hail O' Hail O' Infantry  
Queen of battle follow me  
An airborne rangers life for me  
O' nothing in this world is free

One, Two, Three, Your Left  
Hooah  
One, Two, Three, Four  
AIRBORNE (Loud and thunderous)

They could hear other cadences going off as other divisions march to the front along with drums and they even saw the red armored bodies of the 1st marine regiment fly over heading off with the pegasus.

Around her neck she wore a studded collar

She wore it in the springtime in the merry month of May

And if you ask her why the hell she wore it

She wore it for that soldier who was into whips and chains

Whips and chains

(whips and chains)

Whips and chains

(whips and chains, she wore it for that soldier who was into whips and chains)

Around the block, she rode a purple carriage

She rode it in the springtime in the merry month of May

And if you ask her why the hell she rode it

She rode it for that soldier who was into whips and chains

"I think the troops spirits are high sir." Redcoat stated as they marched passed getting a chuckle from the older stallion.

"It would seem so general and I like to see that in them." Stonewall smiled.

(Appleloosa)

" CANNONS FIRE!"

THOOM! THOOM THOOM THOOM THOOM!

"Forward! MARCH!"

"2nd company with me move forward! NOT ONE STEP BACK!"

"4th and 7th battlalion move up!"

"Flitterleaf move your regiment forward!"

''FOR THE IMPERIUM CHARGE!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"We have clanckers inbound in one hour!"

All across the desert around Appleloosa was pouring blood from both Earthborn and Imperium alike as the imperials pushed forward to the Earthborns last stronghold and the last thing that stands in the way of total victory in this part of the war.

"MOVE THOSE SPINNERS TO THE FRONT!" Two stallions manned a strange 8 barreled weapon to the front of the line as a foolish Earthborn commander charged their lines.

''MAKE READY!"

"MAKE READY!"

"FIRE!"

"SPIN THOSE FOOLS UP!"

The crack of rifle fire along with the steady thump of the 'Spinners' decimated the charging line of Earthborn just as they saw a company of marines land inside the compound and the clank of something heavy came up behind the lines.

"SIR CLANKERS ARE HERE!"

"Good have them punch a hole into the walls!" He stated as the two large four legged beast nearly 13 times the size of a pony rising up to about 60ft and as long as half a hoofball field and armed with two spinners and a heavy rifled cannon used to take down forts and other super weapons.

"LOAD SOLID SHOT!"

"LOADED!"

"FIRE!"

KA-THOOOOOOMMMM!

A massive explotion went off blowing a hole through the front gates as well as hitting the main compound.

"CHARRRRRRGE!"

''RRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Over 50,000 imperials swarmed into the fortress city bayonets spearing any who dared to stand in the way of their victory.

"DIE!"

Applejack watched as the imperials swarmed into her home killing all who opposed them and showed only mercy to the children and those who surrendered just when landed in front of her.

"Supreme Commander Applejack, please surrender or we will use deadly force. Tell your troops to lay down their arms and this war is over for you and no more blood has to be shed." He stated as she continued to look down at the carnage.

"Please Commander Applejack we don't have to continue to fight!" She begged her making her sigh.

"Alright, we surrender." She said sitting down as she called out to her troops to lay down their arms, they were hesitant at first but she assured they wouldn't be hurt.

"Thank you Commander Applejack, and for what it's worth I'm sorry for your loss. Your brother was and is a fine stallion that fought hard and is very respected by the 34th and 76th Infantry." She stated making her smile a little as a few imperials from the 76th came up to her and took their hats off.

"Ma'am, we wanted to say we're sorry for your loss and want you to know that your brother will be honored as a great stallion that protected his home to the bitter end." A tan mare stated as Applejack started to choke on sobs just as they all rushed to her.

"Come on ma'am your fight is over now, lets get you and your people somewhere safe." Thunderwing stated as they led the mare away with the rest of her family and people while the Imperium moved north and met up with Changeling forces while Eastern Imperial forces along with Whitegold toops moved back east to push out Everfree.

(Midtown)

General Stonewall watched as refugees and POW's walked towards them, a broken people making him sigh as he stopped Applejack.

"Ma'am, your troops and brothers bodies are on the outside of town so you can bury them. You have my deepest condolences in this matter." He stated having a private take her and the others to ID their dead before being reunited with other loved ones in Colterado. General Redcoat watched her leave before snapping a salute to General Stonewall.

"Sir my forces are ready to depart and head to Everfree." He stated as the old stallion nodded.

"Thank you general, relay to all other commanders to push forward but do not over extend the line. Make sure to have reenforcements on call along with Mk3 support in case you run into a hydra." He stated as the younger stallion saluted.

"At once sir."

(Heartlands)

"General Quickshot, lovely to see you and your regiment here today." Commander Sliverspoon stated as she saw his troops forming their lines.

"Indeed commander, such and beautiful day today isn't it?" He asked as they continued to march across the Heartlands heading for the Everfree.

"Indeed it is sir, now Mistress Rarity has assured me that we will be sending in nopony into that damnable forest am I correct?" She asked as he nodded just when a young stallion landed beside them.

"Captain Thunderwing so good of you to join us." The general stated as the commander blushed looking at the stallion.

"Indeed captain."

"General, commander. My scouts have reported that the enemy has returned to the forest and are lying in wait of us to advance into their domain. What are my orders sir?" He asked as the general smiled.

"Lets give them the surprise of their lives captain." The general stated as the stallion nodded and looked over at the commander.

"Commander Silverspoon it was a pleasure to meet you." He stated and shot off into the sky as the young mare blushed.

"Now my dear why don't we-

We are soldiers, hear our cry -  
All we want, is the Everfree to die -  
Our mission is to kill without remorse -  
You better believe, this is war -  
You can run and you can hide -  
You better believe, your gonna Die -  
How In the world do you expect to win -  
When you can't even keep your men -  
They run to us, Because they know -  
The Imperium Runs the Show -

There aint' nobody gonna shut us down...  
Were rollin' through the jungle and we don't make a sound...  
I slid out slipped in and pulled out my knife...  
I cut and I slashed and I took the guard's life...  
Coughing and gurgling, he fell to the ground...  
I covered up the body and there was no sound...  
No sound... Oh yeah...

There aint' nobody gonna shut us down...  
Were rollin' across the desert and we don't make a sound...  
I pulled my drag bag up by my side...  
An enemy soldier is about to die...  
I picked up his face in the scope reticle...  
All that's left is a little trigger pull...  
Pink mist, Pink mist, spiraling down...  
I popped out the casing and there was no sound...  
But me and my partner...  
Rolling back to the C.P...  
A little bit of P.T...  
Good for you, good for me

Got a letter from home  
Jodie got your girl and gone  
So you pack up your ruck and your bayonet  
Goin' on a manhunt, you bet

You see 'ole Jodie in his car  
So you pull out your K-Bar  
High crawl, low crawl, IMT  
You crash through his windshield at high speeds  
You put 'ole Jodie in his place  
And shove a jungle boot right in his face  
Moral of the story be  
That you don't screw around with the Infantry!

"Ah it appears that General Stormbreaker has arrived with her regiment." He smiled as the mare trotted up to him.

"General, commander. How are yall this fine mornin?" She asked panting a little bit as the older general smiled.

"Very well now that you are here dear, did you and your regiment run the whole way here from Sunny Hills?" He asked as she smiled.

"Mah troops are itching for a fight sir after we took the buffalo grounds, they will be your reserve sir if you need them, mah batteries are yours if you need them as well." She stated looking over at her soldiers as joked around waiting for the coming battle.

"General you and your troops never cease to amaze me, I will need your batteries, and your troops will stay in reserve till they are called. We just got a shipment of incindiary air burst rounds for the heavy cannons yesterday, just have your heavy cannons placed near my own and take the field cannons to our flanks." He stated as she saluted.

"You got it sir, ALRIGHT YALL BUCK UP IT'S TIME TO MOVE!" She yelled trotting off to give orders.

(Few hours later)

"BATTALION! HALT!"

General Quickshot and Stormbreaker along with Silverspoon stood on a hill near Ghastly Gorge.

"Batteries begin bombardment." Quickshot stated to the battery commander.

"Aye sir."

"SECTION! LOAD SHOT!"

''LOADED!"

"FIRE AT WILL!"

THOOM, THOOM THOOM THOOM THOOM THOOM!

The generals and commander watched as yellowish clouds exploded over the forest burning everything it touched, as well as hearing the paniced screams of the enemy.

"Commence rocket barrage." Stormbreaker commanded as her crews of heavy rocket artillery teams fired blowing sections of forests and troops apart.

"FIRST RANK LAY DOWN! SECOND RANK, SIT! THIRD RANK STAND FAST!"

"Now Commander Silverspoon you will see that any soldier that comes from that forest will be cut down by the might of the Imperium." Quickshot stated as they continued to destroy the forest clearing out sections for flora at a time with the cannons.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GET READY TROOPS!"

They recognized the scream as Lady Fluttershy's herself and heard of stories on how she had summoned the creatures of the forest to beat Commander Big Mackintosh, Luna rest his soul.

"MAKE READY!"

"MAKE READY!"

They could hear the thump of something heavy coming their way as four hydra burst through the forest.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"FIRE!"

KA-THOOOM!

KA-THOOOM!

"RELOAD!"

The impact from the Mk3's blew gapping holes through two of the hydra's chest making them stumble and crash to the ground crushing more forest and allied troops.

"HOLLOW SHOT LOADED!"

"FIRE!"

KA- THOOOM!

KA-THOOOM!

"RELOAD TROOPS!"

One of the hydra took two shots from the Mk3's punching huge holes though it as it stumbled into the other before falling while the other started to retreat.

"FIRE!"

KA-THOOM!

KA-THOOM!

The next shots blew a head off at the base of it's neck while the other missed just as swarms of animals charged from the forest.

"Battery! Fire!"

The field cannons decimated the animals as ponies and zebra ran with them in the charge.

"Battalion! FIRE!"

The crack of rifle fire cut the air as explostions continued in the air and on the ground while the steady thump of spinners could be heard though out the lines cutting down swarms of animals, ponies and zebra alike. While Fluttershy had her animals so did the Imperium to deal with thinks like birds and parasprites.

Large birds of prey were released into the air as they attacked other birds and flying animals. It was a rather awe inspiring sight to say the least.

"Forward! March!"

General Quickshot and Stormbreaker looked over to see their allies moving in as cannon fire stopped so not to cause friendly fire.

"What is that mare doing sir?" Storm asked as they watched mercs and diamond dogs head underground while the regular uniformed army marched into the forest.

"Continue the barrage, clear a path for our friends down there." General Quickshot stated.

"Aye sir." The battery commander replied as he gave out range and elevations to the guns.

"General bring your troops to where Commander Silverspoon was and plug that hole." He ordered as she nodded and went off to carry out her misson.

"Today really is a lovely day." Quickshot stated as the battle continued on as soldiers from the forest staggered out covered in dirt and blood or tried to carry a dead comrade.

"Such a waste of life and it all could have been avoided." He stated as his troops moved in to grab up the enemy soldiers.

(Riversplit Moon and Star lands)

Dark Star and Fleetfoot sighed and looked back at their new comrads and sighed.

"Come on you two lets go, the faster we get to Saint Trottersburg the faster we can help in the war." Fleet stated as a red coated stallion with a gold spiked mane and tail flapped his leathery wings up to her and sighed before glaring his gold slitted eyes at the other pony showing the tribal like cutie mark of dragon fire.

"Not my fault, dead waker over here wants to study everything about me." He said pointing to the other stallion that looked

feminine as the stallion scoffed.

"The name is Cream Skull you idiot, and I can't help it if you would make a fine study." The stallion stated, he was a dark smoke grey and red eyes with three skulls as a cutie mark and had what looked like two bones on his back.

"Well you can't study me, that's just weird besides you have your two dead friends there to study all you want." He stated glaring at him as the other stallion sighed.

"For the last time I've perfected necromancy it IS how I got my cutie mark as it were child." He stated with a small grin making Drago shiver.

"Quite! We're coming up to the town, Cream drop your zombies and let's head into town to get refreshed and equipped, I could use a bath right now." He stated as the others nodded.

"So Lord Dark Star, do you really think that this demon may have the book I seek?" Cream asked as Dark looked back at him.

"Possibly, when I was in the astral plains there were all sorts of books on the subject, and if not I'm sure that Twilight might have it somewhere in the Canterlot libraries or archives, maybe even in Celestia's personal chambers." He stated as the stallion nodded letting his puppets drop into a bush after he cut his magic to them.

"That is still so creepy dude."

"Coming from a dragon hybrid that must be saying something." Cream smirked as Drago growled.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Dark yelled making the two jump seeing his eye blazing red at them.

"Sorry Dark."

"My apologizes."

Dark sighed as they came into the town while the ponies stared at them while they made their way to a hotel and paid for a night with two separate room, Dark and Feet bunking together and Cream and Drago together.

"Night guys and go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us." He stated as they nodded and headed towards their rooms. Dark sighed as he layed down next to Fleetfoot after they both got a bath.

"Do you think it was a good idea for us to let them tag along?" She asked snuggling into his chest while he ran a hoof through her mane.

"I don't know but I do know that we could use their help, Cream is look for the book of the dead and is a master of healing and raising the dead and Drago is a rebel and wants to help us with the war so I'm not going to turn either down if they are willing to help." He stated as she nodded.

"Ok Dark Star if your sure." She stated as she felt him kiss the top of her head making her blush and smile leaning back to capture his lips. As they pulled back he smiled at her her and snuggled into her her mane.

"You aways smell so good Fleet." He stated making her blush. Ever since he and Fleet got toether and let his wife know about them and Rarity she was very excited about having more girls in the house and Stardancer was happy as well as Avitus at the prospect of having new family members.

(Canterlot)

A young stallion bolted up from his sleep panting as he ran to go see if his mother was ok, he ran to her room and quietly opened the door to see her sound asleep making him sigh as he closed the door leaning against it.

"I can't keep this up or mother is going to get worried, I have to figure out a way to stop him, I can't let the dreams come true." He stated looking back at his mothers room.

"I'll find you Dark Star, I won't let my mother has worked for all these years be destoryed by the likes of you." The stallion growled unknown to him one of the Lunar stallions sighed as he watched the younger stallion rant about Dark Star.

"I wonder." Eclipse mumbled to himself as he turned the corner and flashed away.


End file.
